Naruto: The Right Hand of God
by TM11
Summary: Naruto was just a little boy when it happened. Hated, beaten and hunted. His only goal now is to survive life and the challenges that are put in front of him. Smart and Serious Naruto! Age and Gender-swap with some characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, I'm TM11 here and i woul like to thank you for Reading and if possible reviewing my first ever story. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does, unfortunately.**

**Edited March 5th, 2015 - changed the bloodlines that Naruto already has from two to three.**

**Edited January 7th, 2016 - corrected Haku's surname.**

* * *

Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leafs, a shinobi village founded by Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara.

The village survived through three Great Shinobi Wars, losing most of its leaders, the Hokages, or Fire Shadows, to those wars. At this point in time, the current Hokage, the Yondaime, or Fourth, was looking through the results of the Gennin tests. It was night time, but, as the Hokage, he had to make the teams of the next generation of genins, but he was not alone doing this.

"This year's genin hopefuls seem to be skilled. Although it seems that the number is not as high as last year's." said Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, clan head of the Sarutobi Clan and one of the advisors to the Yondaime, as he looked through the files that held the results of the genin tests.

"Sometimes quality overcomes quantity. It's better to have a few genin that are skilled enough not to die, than have a bigger number of genin that are either idiots, fan girls or fan boys, or simply not skilled enough that they would die by falling on their own kunai." said Uchiha Indra, the Yondaime Hokage, clan head of the Uchiha Clan and one of the three last Uchihas in the world. He's a light-skinned young man in his late thirties, with spiky, black hair, that had a slight blue tint to it, waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. He was like a living clone of one of the founders of Konoha, Uchiha Madara.

"I agree, a child should not have to die at young age, and at least the village as recover from the Kyuubi attack, 13 years ago." said Hiruzen while looking from the files on his hands to the Uchiha in front of him.

"Well, I think I have finished forming the teams. Tell me what your opinion on them is?" said the Uchiha clan head and Yondaime Hokage, as he gave Hiruzen some files with the teams that he had formed.

Hiruzen went through the files for a few minutes, reading everything without missing a single word. He then said "They are good teams. Well rounded, but a bit specialized at the same time, although I'm worried in regard to one team."

"His team, I presume." said Indra as he looked at Hiruzen, who had finished reading the files and placed them on the Hokage's desk.

"You are trying to make him stronger, aren't you? With his ability and with this kind of team, he will become a very powerful shinobi." said Hiruzen as he looked at the current Hokage death in the eyes.

"Isn't that a good thing? You know as well as I do that he will need to be strong. I have no doubts that he will have strong enemies in the future, both from inside and outside of this village's walls." said Indra as he leaned back on his chair, crossed his fingers with each other and placed his right leg over his left leg.

"Yes, I know that. It pains me to see a child being treated like he's the plague. It seems like the Will of Fire is dying." said the Sarutobi clan head as he sighed. "But, that's more of the reason for we to make sure that the next generation doesn't make the same mistakes that the older."

"We both know that that isn't happening, Hiruzen. The older generation is influencing the new one. Their hate runs too deep for them to see reason and, like any child, their children want to please their parents." said Indra.

"Minato would be disappointed of them." said Hiruzen with a slight frown on his face while looking at the floor. But, then, a sad smile showed up on his face. "But, Kushina would go on a killing spree if she knew what they were doing to her baby."

Indra had a sad smile on his face too after hearing that. "Yes, no one would be able to stop her. Not even the Kyuubi itself would dare to step in her way, of that I'm sure." Hiruzen chuckled a bit at that. After all, '_Hell had no fury, like a scorned mother.'_ he thought and knowing Kushina, well, let's just say that the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko would have little chance of surviving.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

The sun was shining brightly, and the wind was blowing softly through the village of Konoha. Some villagers were already up, working on their stores, while others were just waking up. The shinobi were already up doing their specific tasks, given by the Hokage.

But, our person of interest was not among the village. No, no, he was on secluded area in the forest behind the Hokage Monument, inside an old training ground used by Jiraiya of the Sannin and his pupil. It was built on the face of a mountain and it seemed like a small compound with enough space for a small clan. (PS: I'm not that good at describing places, so, just go see pics of the place where Naruto faced Menma)

Inside one the training grounds, was a little boy with blonde, sun-kissed, spiky hair. He had three whisker marks on each cheek and was of normal stature for his age, with some baby fat, but with some muscle too. He wore blue shinobi sandals, black ANBU style pants, a black T-shirt with a high collar that went to his chin; he also had a black glove on his right hand and a fingerless black glove on his left hand. His hitai-ate was serving has a belt and he had a tanto on his back, whose hilt was over his right shoulder.

He's eyes were close as he was concentrating, then his hands went to the weapon pouch on his back, by the right side of his hip, and he took out ten kunai, five on each hand. Our blond ninja was surrounded by ten training logs in total, all with circular targets full with kunais. After crossing his arms in front of his chest, our blonde ninja jumped into the air and then started flipping through it while throwing the kunai in his hands at the targets, never once opening his eyes.

When he landed on the ground, all the targets were hit in the bull's-eye, even the one that was behind him. He then finally opened his eyes, reviling his sapphire blue eyes to the world. He looked around himself and nodded to himself after seeing what he had done. '_Morning workout is done and it seems that my memory is as good as ever.'_ thought the blond.

Our person of interest is none other than Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and genin of Konohagakure. It was thirteen years ago that the demon fox attacked the village, and it was also thirteen years ago that Naruto's father and candidate to the title of Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato lost his life by sealing the beast inside his son. Not only that, but his mother also died in the same day, protecting her son from the beast. As a result, Naruto was made an orphan the day he was born, although the Yondaime and Sandaime made sure to help the boy as best as they could through his childhood.

Naruto walked out from the training ground and looked at the watch in the hall way, located above the door from which he just passed. '_It's time for academy. I should get going then. But first…' _He made a single hand sign that looked like a cross and created 20 shadow clones of himself. Sending the clones to the library inside his home, he grabbed a bit of bread as he walked through the kitchen and then walked out, making his way to the shinobi academy.

* * *

**AT THE ACADEMY**

When he got to the academy, the classroom was already full with the students that also passed the genin exam; he then walked to his seat between Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. "Nara-san, Aburame-san." said Naruto as he nodded to them in greeting, while taking his seat.

Aburame Shino, a calm, collected, and solitary person, who is quite mysterious. Like most shinobi of the Aburame Clan he is a stoic and matter-of-fact person, rarely ever smiling or showing emotion at all. Shino is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of the graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes. He sports the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. "Good morning, Uzumaki-san." said Shino in return to Naruto's greeting with his usual stoic voice.

"Troublesome. Why did I have to wake up so early?" murmured Shikamaru to himself as he lifted his head up from his desk. "Oh, hi Naruto-san." said the Nara clan heir as he finally noticed the blonde. Nara Shikamaru, he has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. His attire is rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals. If one were to describe Shikamaru, he or she would call him a lazy ass, but Naruto knew that, like most Naras, Shikamaru was a genius with a great intellect, beyond that of a normal child.

Naruto wasn't exactly friends with them; matter of fact, Naruto wasn't friends with anyone. He didn't mind not having friends, his solitude was just another challenge that life put in front of him. But, getting back on topic, Shino and Shikamaru were just colleagues or acquaintances of the blonde, no more, no less.

_'Out of everyone in here, these two are the ones that I would, most likely, be able to work nicely with.'_ though the blonde as he looked around the classroom. There were some civilian kids that managed to pass the exam, but Naruto could see that most, if not all of them, would not last a day as a shinobi. The ones most likely to make a life out of being shinobi would be the clan heirs that were in his graduation class.

There was Inuzuka Kiba, a kid with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. His attire consists of dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt with a blue forehead protector and blue sandals. Situated in his head was his ninken, Akamaru. Like most of his clan, Kiba is short-tempered and impulsive, but he's also loyal, although a bit too prideful. _'I wouldn't mind having him as a team member, since, thanks to his and Akamaru's noses, they are great trackers and that could help a lot when on recon missions.'_ though Naruto.

Another one that would be of great help as a tracker would be Hyuuga Hanabi, the younger sister to the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan. Hanabi has dark brown short hair framing her face in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching below her chin. She also has large, white eyes - a trait shared by all members of her clan, but, hers have a hint of lilac in them. She wears a sleeveless, blue v-neck shirt, with mesh armour underneath, a tan vest jacket with white wristbands on both hands and her footwear is shinobi sandals with white bands around her ankles. She's a quiet, polite and respectful girl, but also joyful and kind. _'And, like any other Hyuuga, she believes that her Byakugan and Jyūken are enough for her to win any battle. Although that's false, she at least has the Byakugan that could be of great use to a team, to spot enemies and among other things. Plus, I would prefer to have her on my team instead of a useless and annoying fan girl.'_ though the blonde as he saw almost every girl looking at a certain kid with hearts in their eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx-black eyes and black, chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that hang on both sides of his face too roughly frame his cheeks. Sasuke's clothing consists of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, along with white shorts. From what Naruto as seen so far, Sasuke is a loner, spending more time alone honing his skills than socializing with the other students, ignoring the many girls attracted to him in favor of solitude. He is also, along with the Yondaime Hokage, one of the last Uchihas in the world. '_From what I can get, he's a lot like me, but just as prideful as Kiba. He's fighting style is similar to mine, but he focus more on speed than strength, add the Sharingan and you got a nice all rounded fighter. Along with myself, our team would be a powerhouse style of team, perfect for assault missions.' _though Naruto as he saw the Uchiha looking through a window, not noticing his fan girls in the slightest.

There were more classmates that Naruto would not mine having on his team, but he was brought out of his thoughts when their chuunin instructor, Umino Iruka walked through the door and went straight to his desk. Iruka is a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up.

After hearing Iruka talk about how proud he was of all of them and that he was expecting great things from them, they got to the part that they wanted to hear. As he start calling the teams, most started to zone out until their names were mentioned. "…Team 7, Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke and Fuuma Sasame, Jōnin team leader, Hatake Kakashi. Team 8, Hyuuga Hanabi, Uzumaki Naruto and Momochi Haku, Jōnin team leader, Hyuuga Hinata. Team 9 is still active. Team 10, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru, Jōnin team leader, Mitarashi Anko…" Iruka continued to say the rest of the teams, but Naruto turned him off as he thought of his team members.

Momochi Haku, a young woman with an androgynous appearance. She has long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and is also quite short for her age. Haku's normal shinobi outfit consists of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stops at her knees. Over this she wears a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also wears light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. When wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair is gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of her hair fell loose framing her face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Haku also wears a black forehead protector with the Konohagakure's symbol upon it.

'_From what I know, she and her mother were born from a clan stationed at Kirigakure, but because of the bloodline purges, her clan went extinct, with she and her mother being the only survivors. Yondaime-sama told me that they were saved by Momochi Zabuza, a former Jōnin of Kiri, and then asked for asylum here in Konoha.' _though Naruto as he looked at her and she at him. They both nodded to each other and then looked at Hanabi and nodded to her as well, as she did the same, although, she seemed a bit surprised by having her older sister as her sensei.

"Well, those were all the teams. Now, I want to tell you that the most important thing in a team is teamwork. Work together with your teammates and nothing will be impossible, for that is Konoha's biggest strength." said Iruka as he looked all round the classroom and met each of his students with a serious gaze. "Now, you have one hour for lunch and to get to know your teammates better, then you'll have to come back and meet with your Jōnin senseis." After organizing all of his papers, Iruka looked one last time at his class, feeling proud for being a teacher to all of them. "Before you leave, let say once again that I'm proud of each and every single one of you. Now make me even more proud by becoming the best that you can be!"

"Hai, Sensei!" said most of the students as they got up from their seats, Naruto and Sasuke being the exemption.

After Naruto got up from his seat, he walked to the door, where Haku and Hanabi were waiting for him. "Momochi-san, Hyuuga-san. It's pleasure to be working together you two from now on. I hope that we can become a great team." said Naruto as he got near his new teammates and nodded at them.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. But, please, call me Haku; we are teammates now, so we should be friendlier with each other." said Haku as she smiled at him.

"I'm of the same opinion as well. You may call me Hanabi too, Naruto-kun." said Hanabi with a small smile on her face.

The shrugged his shoulders as he said, with his normal stoic face. "Very well, if that's your wish, Haku, Hanabi. So, would you like to go eat somewhere? That way we can get to know each other better, something crucial if are to work together efficiently in the future." Both of them nodded at the blonde whiskered ninja. "Do you have any place in mind, Naruto-kun?" asked Hanabi. "No, I usually cook my own food, so I'm not well knowledgeable on good places to go eat at." said Naruto as he shook his head at the young Hyuuga. "Don't worry about that, I know a great place where we can go eat. Follow me." said Haku as she started walking down the hall. Naruto and Hanabi shrugged to each other and walked after her.

After walking for about 5 minutes, the newly made Team 8 stopped at the door of a restaurant, the **Yakiniku Q**. The restaurant was large with wide windows, multiple green-seated booths, though some tables allow customers to sit down on the floor with green cushions as their seats, menus plastered on the walls, and due to their Gyū-Kaku-style, each table has a charcoal brazier built in the centre and is equipped with tongs for cooking, since the Gyū-Kaku form of dining is one in which the customers cook their own food after ordering it.

After walking inside, Haku was the one to kill the silence. "This is one of my favorite restaurants. The food here is delicious." said she as they went to sit near the window. They called the waiter and ordered their meals. The waiter did seem to look at Naruto with a bit of discomfort, but the girls didn't seem to notice. '_At least, they didn't kick out. They either fear what Yondaime-sama or I may do to them if they treat me as badly as before.'_

"Well, Naruto-kun, tell us something about you. Hanabi and I already a bit about each other, but we don't really know anything about you." said Haku as she looked at Naruto with a kind smile.

"That's good. It means that I'm doing my job as a shinobi well. After all, stealth and trickery are a shinobi best weapons and allies." said Naruto, still with his stoic voice.

"Yes, but, while that is true, you should trust your comrades too. After all, it was you who said that we need to know each other better so that we can work efficiently in the future." said Hanabi as she looked at the blonde with some curiosity.

"Well, I'm manly a close-range fighter, but I can also support from medium-range. I have fire and wind affinities and I already know two jutsus for each one of them. I'm manly a Ninjutsu kind of ninja, but Taijutsu is average and my Genjutsu is not that good. As you must have already guessed, I know a bit of Kenjutsu, although, I'm not really that good yet, but, I'm good enough to be above average." explained the blonde whiskered Jinchuuriki to his teammates.

Haku was now very interested in her male teammate. If what he said was true, than he could help her become very strong and make her father proud. While Hanabi was a bit impressed too, she still believed that she could beat him, nonetheless; after all, she was a Hyuuga that had the all-seeing-eye; nothing could pass through her.

"What about you, Haku?" said Naruto with a bit of curiosity. After all, she did come from a clan with a Kekkai Genkkai, if she hadn't one, then, why would the bloodline hunters go after her family?

"Hm, well, I'm a shinobi that focus more on speed than strength and I'm more of a medium to long-range fighter. I also have two element affinities, one for water and one for wind. But, as you may or not know already, I come from a clan from Kiri, and, in my clan, we were known for being able to mix both water and wind to make ice." said Haku, a bit sad as she remembered that, now, she was the last ninja of her clan.

'_Just as I thought. Now I see why the Yondaime put me with them._' said Naruto. The blonde had spent many times reading about the many known Kekkai Genkkais and other clan techniques. With his ability, he would need to know that kind of information.

"Mix water and wind to create ice? Can you really do that?" asked Hanabi with a mix of curiosity and skepticism, since she had never heard of nothing like that.

"No, the process is similar to how Shodaime-sama manipulated wood by mixing water and earth, but I'm nowhere near that level. I can turn water into ice, but only for a few minutes and my control over it is not good enough, yet." responded the pale looking girl from Kiri to the second daughter of the Hyuuga clan head.

"Hm, what about you, Hanabi?" asked Naruto as he looked at the white-lilac eyed girl in front of him.

"Like every Hyuuga, I'm a close-range fighter and practitioner of the Jyuuken **(Gentle Fist)**. I already activated the Byakugan and can see in a maximum of 1 kilometer around me if I focus hard enough, if not, then I can see until 50 meters." said Hanabi as the waiter came with their food. As they started to cook their meat, Naruto said, "Hm, then, in combat, Hanabi and myself would attack the enemy while Haku supported us with her speed and Ninjutsu. One of our best plans would be for Hanabi to distract the enemy while Haku and I use a combo between fire and wind, since they complement each other. While on recon missions, Hanabi's Byakugan will be invaluable to spy on our targets or to alert our team of any possible trap. Haku's speed, if as good as I imagine, would allow her to respond quicker than Hanabi and myself and possibly save our lives. While I, with my strength and variety of skills, could hold the enemy for a few moments when in need of escaping if a mission goes south." said our whiskered shinobi, never once looking from his food, which was now ready to be ate.

Haku and Hanabi were surprised by Naruto's reasoning. They had been assigned to the same team only about 30 minutes ago, told about each one's abilities and skills in a little over 2 minutes, and he had already thought of possible scenarios were their abilities could be better used and of a team combo for them to use.

Being the first to overcome her surprise, Hanabi said, "Well, at least we now know who will be the brain of the team."

Haku decided to add her two cents to that and said, "Yeah, I agree. With that mind of his, my speed and your eyes, our team is as good as invincible!"

"Don't get cocky, Haku. Pride and cockiness go hand in hand with Death. Many have and will continue to fall because they overestimated themselves and underestimated their enemies." said the blonde with his unchangeable stoic face.

"Come on; cheer up, Naruto-kun! Have some confidence in our team." said Haku cheerfully, trying to make the blond smile. Seriously, that stoic look hadn't left his face since…well, since she first met him at the academy.

'_I have confidence, but only time will tell how far this team will go. And, according to Murphy's Law, always expect the worse, because if something can go wrong, it will._' though Naruto as he quietly ate his food while his teammates talked with one another.

* * *

**AT THE ACADEMY**

When Team 8 got back to their, now former, classroom, they seated beside each other, Naruto in the middle, Hanabi to his left and Haku to his right.

While they waited for their Jōnin sensei and Hanabi's older sister, Hyuuga Hinata, to come, they were looking at the other genin teams, to see what they were up to.

Haku watched as Shikamaru was sleeping, like always, with Chouji eating chips and a slight conversation with Shino. While Hanabi was watching Sasuke brooding while looking through window to his left, like he had never left from the classroom in the first place. Meanwhile, Kiba was making some advances on Sasame, who wasn't returning them at all and seemed to be a bit pissed.

Naruto, however, was going through the memories of the clones that he had left at home. '_Two new jutsus mastered and one more chapter of Art of War read._'

At that very moment, a yawn was heard inside Naruto's mind, but, it wasn't a normal yawn. No, it was a more beastly yawn.

_'Good morning, Kurama._' said Naruto to the voice inside his mind, like it was perfectly normal for him to heard voices in his head.

**'Good morning, Kit. I see that you already know who your teammates are.' **said Kurama, the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko! **'Hm, a Hyuuga and a kunoichi that can create ice? Hmph, that bastard of an Uchiha is clearly giving you an advantage and an way to get stronger.'** Added Kurama with a bit of annoyance as he said the name_'Uchiha'_.

_'Yes, I've come to the same conclusion. And I'll admit to have some curiosity to what type of bloodline would I gain after absorbing their chackra.'_ Thought Naruto as he casually talked to Kurama.

**'I have to say, I'm curious as well. But, remember, you already have three bloodlines down, you can only get six more.'** Warned the most powerful Bijuu to Naruto.

_'I know, but, I remember correctly, which I always do, __**Kami no Tatchi**_ _(God's Touch) can also upgrade an already existent bloodline of mine, if I manage to control it enough to order it to so.'_ Argued Naruto with Kurama.

**'Yes, but, while that's possible, you still don't have that much control over your bloodline. So, be mindful of what abilities you want to take.'** Counter-argued the fox with its Jinchuuriki. This had become one of the things that they would to pass the time. They would talk with each other for hours about anything and everything. Ever since Naruto had learned about being a Jinchuuriki to the most powerful of the Bijuu, at the age of three, he would always try to talk with the beast. At the age 6, more less when Naruto started attending to the Academy, the fox had proposed a deal. Kurama would help Naruto survive and make sure that he would only die of old age. In exchange, Naruto would set him free before dying and Kurama would never attack Konoha, unless if provoked. Naruto also had to help Kurama to kill the man that had made him attack Konoha, a masked man with a Sharingan eye.

It goes without saying that Naruto accepted the deal, only after talking with the Yondaime and the Sandaime. The Yondaime backed up the existence of the masked man, since he had met and fought against the man while Minato, Naruto's father, and the Sandaime were fighting Kurama.

Since then, Naruto and Kurama had got very well with each other, knowing that, if they wanted to stay alive, they to help each other.

The noise of a door opening stopped the argument between the blonde and his tenant, as Naruto and everybody else in the classroom looked at the door to see a beautiful girl, that seemed to be 2 or 3 years older than them, walk through it and to the center of the class. Hanabi recognized the older kunoichi immediately. How could she not? After all, it was her older sister.

With a hime-style waist-length dark blue hair and fair skin, going, while the short strands of hair that frame her face went to shoulder-length. With the normal white eyes of that the Hyuuga were known to have, although they had a tinge of lavender in the, and with a womanly figure that most women would die to have and that would make men pass out from blood loss. She also donned an attire comprised of a loose fitting and opened, lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs over mesh armour bikini top, which did little to hide most of her cleavage, with navy blue shorts and black, low-heeled sandals. Her black Konoha headband being wore around her neck. (Think of alternative Hinata from the Road to Ninja movie)

This was Hyuuga Hinata, heiress of Hyuuga clan and Jōnin of Konohagakure no Sato. She stopped in front of the teacher's desk and looked at the class of the almost new genin, with her hands on her beautiful hips. "Hyuuga Hanabi, Momochi Haku and Uzumaki Naruto! Stand up!" exclaimed the Hyuuga heiress in loud and clear voice that demanded respect.

"Hai!" responded Team 8 as they stand up from their seats and lined up, just like the perfect soldiers that they are supposed to be.

"Meet me at training grounds 8 in 10 minutes. Starting now!" and with that, she disappeared in a shunshin, leaving only a bunch of leafs where she was previously standing.

"Better not make her wait then. See you there." Said Haku as she speeded out of the classroom with Hanabi right behind her, while Naruto just jumped through the window and speeded up to the training ground.

_**'Oh, she's a feisty one. Reminds me a bit of Kushina. Kit, you lucky bastard. He didn't do a thing and already got himself in team with two pretty young vixens as his teammates and one gorgeous vixen as his sensei. Hmph, just like that damn Minato.'**_ Thought Kurama to himself and with that, he cut off the connection between him and Naruto and went back to his nap.

* * *

**AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS EIGHT**

Team 8 got at the training grounds in 7 minutes, with Haku being first, Naruto a close second and Hanabi the last one to arrive. They looked around and saw that the training ground consisted of basically a huge clearing with some boulders here and there and a forest around them. They could see their sensei wanting for them near one of the boulders, so they went to meet her.

She looked at them as they got near her and said, "Not bad, you got here quicker that I was expecting." She then crossed her arms under her huge breasts. "You must have already known each other more or less, but I don't know at least two of you." She then looked Naruto in the eye and said, "So, Blondie, let's start the presentations with you."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like to train and I dislike the villagers of Konoha. My dream is to survive long enough while going through every challenge that life puts in front of me and finally die of old age. If not, then I would like to die in battle, knowing that I sent the bastard that killed me, with me to the afterlife." Said Naruto, his face never once changing from that stoic look that he always seemed to carry.

Hanabi and Haku were looking at Naruto with a bit of curiosity and wonder. It wasn't everyday that you met a twelve year old whose only dream was to survive life, that and the fact that he doesn't like the villagers, but still becomes a ninja, whose function is to protect them, is a bit strange to say the least. Hinata, however, was looking at the blonde with pity. She knew of what he went through during his childhood, the Hokage had said everything to her, from the looks of hatred to the beatings on his birthday. It still confused her how some ninja could not see that this boy was not the Kyuubi; she was expecting that from the villagers, but, not from her coworkers. '_Idiots, all of them! Just because a kunai is sealed inside a scroll, it doesn't make the scroll a kunai. It's the same with Naruto and the Kyuubi, the fox is the kunai and Naruto is the scroll._' Thought Hinata with disgust.

"Very well, what about you Hanabi?" asked Hinata as she looked at her little sister.

"I'm Hyuuga Hanabi, I like bananas and milk, my sister and my favorite hobby is to train with my father. I dislike men who think that kunoichi are weak just because we are of the opposite sex and my dream is to surpass everyone in the Hyuuga clan." Said Hanabi with conviction and determination.

"Nice, I'm always looking for a challenge. And you?" asked the lavender-eyed Hyuuga at Haku.

"I'm Momochi Haku; I like my family and friends. I dislike arrogant and snobbish persons, who think that they're the center of the world and my dream is to make it into the ANBU." Said Haku, determinate to achieve her dream.

"Don't worry, with my help, you'll make it to the ANBU. Now, well, I'm Hyuuga Hinata, I like to fight and show what a real kunoichi is all about. My favorite foods are zenzai and cinnamon rolls, while my least favorite foods are dishes such as crabs and shrimp. I dislike weak men and men that think that women are weak. My dream is to get rid of that stupid Cage Bird Seal of my clan." Said Hinata with extreme confidence in herself. "Now that introductions are out of the way we can start the real Genin Exam."

"What do you mean, Onee-sama?" asked Hanabi confused.

"First, during training and on missions, I'm not your sister; I'm your sensei, so call me Hinata-sensei or just Sensei. Second, those stupid tests that you did at the Academy were just to see who was good enough to be a Genin and who wasn't. Third, the real Genin Exam is made by the Jōnin senseis and let me tell you that there is 66% change that you will fail this test." Explained Hinata to her possible first Genin team.

Haku and Hanabi seemed a little worried, while Naruto's expression didn't change a bit. "Now, your test is simple, you just have to impress me in a one-on-three spar. Fail to do it and your ass is sent back to the Academy. Oh, and if I were you, I would come at me with everything you have, because, I will." Explained Hinata with a smirk on her face.

The girls gulped while the single male of the team still didn't change his expression. "You have 5 minutes to come up with a plan, starting now!" After saying that, she disappeared in a Shunshin.

"Ok, so what's the plan, Naruto-kun?" asked Haku as she and Hanabi turned to look at Naruto.

The blonde raised a eyebrow at them, "So, you weren't kidding when you said that I would be the brain of the team? Very well." Said Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders. He then turned to Hanabi and asked, "What can you tell me about Hinata-sensei's skills and abilities?"

She took a thinking posture and said, "Hm, well…"

After the five minutes were up, Hinata reappeared in the clearing. "Your five minutes are up. Are you ready?" She asked them and they nodded. "Hai, sensei!"

"Well, then, get ready and…GO!" as soon as the words left her lips, Naruto, Haku and Hanabi poofed into three clouds of smoke.

'_Kage Bunshin!?_' screamed the Hyuuga heiress inside her head, with wide eyes. But, then, she got a exited smirk on her face. '_This is gonna be fun!_'

* * *

**Thanks for Reading it. Please review and favorite this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome everyone and thank you for Reading this story. I think that you'll found this chapter a good surprise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And if you're a writer and see a idea that you think that is similar or exactly like yours, then i'm sorry for that. But, keep in mind that i only use good ideas so that should mean something, right?**

* * *

**AT TRAINING GROUNDS EIGHT**

Hyuuga Hinata, the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, a Jonin of Konohagakure at the age of 16 and now possibly a Genin team leader at the age of 18.

She is currently in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by a forest. Her eyes closed and her body tensed, ready to move at a moment's notice. She's trying to locate the chackra signatures of her future Genin team, if they manage to impress her enough during this one-on-three spar.

She then opened her eyes and thought to herself, '_I can sense Hanabi and Haku, but I can't even notice a small bit of Naruto's chackra. How is that possible? With those enormous reserves that he has, he should be like a neon sign for me. Even if he's masking and suppressing his chackra, he shouldn't be able to hide from me like this._'

It was then that her instincts told her to turn, just as five shuriken sailed out from the trees to her left and lunged at her. "_**S**__**h**__**uriken Kage Bunshin**__** no Jutsu **_(Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere around her and then, the five shuriken turned into 30.

Hinata took out two kunai, from her weapons pouch, and blocked every shuriken that came near her. It was then that she felt a piercing sensation on her arms. She jumped back a few meters and looked at her arms to see senbon piercing them. '_Senbon? That's not something that you see every day in a battle. The one that threw these must have quite the aim._' Thought Hinata, but she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt ten chackra signatures coming at her.

It was then that ten shadow clones of Naruto jumped out of the trees and bushes, surrounding her in a circular formation. She looked around herself, brushing off the fact that she had senbon on her arms. "How cute, I didn't know that I had my own fan club of Blondies?" said the Hyuuga heiress with a smirk, trying to make Naruto lose his cool.

The clones didn't respond and, instead, attacked her, all at the same time. Hinata blocked a slash from a clone in front of her, with her kunais, moved around him and kicked another one in the gut, dispelling him into a cloud of smoke. She jumped over two clones that tried to slash her on the legs and kicked them in the face, dispelling them. She landed in a crouch and mule kicked the first clone that attacked her in the gut, dispelling him too. Four clones attack her from all sides, but she goes into a hand stand and spins, kicking all of them in the face and dispelling them. It was when she stopped spinning and got on her feet, that she spotted the last two clones throwing smoke bombs and then dispelling themselves into clouds of smoke.

'_Why would they do that? Unless…_' It was then that she noticed that she was surrounded with smoke on all sides. '_They want to cut off my vision. Hmph, do they forget from what Clan I come from?_' She activates her Byakugan, just in time to see three fireballs coming at her from behind)

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!" Said the three Naruto clones that fired a fireball each, at the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata used a Shunshin to escape the fireballs. She reappeared 10 meters away from the zone of impact where the fireballs hit and cause a small explosion.

'_Elemental Ninjutsu!? Ok, now I'm impressed!'_ complemented Hinata inside her head. She then saw her sister, Hanabi, coming at her from behind, so, she spun on her heel and threw her kunais at her sister's shoulders. Two senbon shot from behind Hanabi and hit the kunais, changing their trajectory away from her.

Hinata then shot forward and the two Hyuuga sisters clashed in a Jyuuken battle. Hanabi quickly realized how big the gap between her and her older sister, in terms of Jyuuken, was. Every time that she tried to close one of Hinata's tenketsu, Hinata would counter with ease and then close one of hers instead. To Hanabi, Hinata seemed to be like the flow of a river, moving and dodging her strikes with agility and speed and, at the same time, with gracefulness.

Hinata, having the more experience of the two, managed to go through Hanabi's guard quite easily and hit her with a palm in the gut, but she didn't stop there. She then stroke her in the left shoulder, then on the right hip and, in one fluid motion, she pivots on her right foot and hits her with a swift upper kick in the jaw, sending her into the air. "_**Kage Buyō**_ (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)!" said Hinata as she appeared behind Hanabi, following her flight like the shadow of a leaf that dances in the air. But, before she could do anything more to her little sister, Hanabi disappeared in a cloud of smoke and was replaced by our whiskered blonde, who uttered a single word, "Boom!"

And just like that, he blew up, lifting rubble and debris all over the place, along with a big cloud of smoke. It were Hinata's quick and earned reflexes that allowed her to escape most of the explosion with a Shunshin, she did get some bruises and burns, but she had had worse, much worse, than this.

She reappeared 15 meters to the left of the explosion site and thought to herself, '_Damn! I'll admit, that was a close one. Using __**Kawarimi **__(Body Replacement Jutsu) with a clone, followed by_ _**Bunshin Daibakuha**__(__Clone Great Explosion). These kids sure think out of the box. And their teamwork is good too; no one would tell that this is their first time teaming up together._' She then looked up ahead and spotted Haku and two Naruto clones finishing individual sequences of hand signs.

"_**S**__**h**__**uriken Kage Bunshin**__** no Jutsu**_!" "_**Fūton: Reppūshō**_ (Wind Release: Wind Gale Palm)!" "_**Katon: Endan **_(Fire Release: Flame Bullet)!" One clone sends five shuriken that turn to forty, Haku claps her hands together and sends a small gale of wind that increases the speed of the shuriken and the final clone then shoots a flame bullet, whose strength is increased by the gale of wind. "_**Chīmu Hachi Tokubetsu: Kaze Gāre Kaen Hoshi **_(Team 8 Special: Wind Gale of Flaming Stars)!"

Hinata's eyes became wide with surprise at seeing a combination jutsu like that. The attack hits and causes another explosion, lifting up rubble and smoke.

"Don't drop your guard, Haku." "Yes, she's a Jonin for a reason. An attack like that wouldn't be enough to take her out." Warned both clones of Naruto, eyeing the smoke cloud with suspicion and caution. When the smoke cleared, they could see a circular crater in the spot where Hinata was, but no sign of Hinata.

"Where is she?" As soon as Haku said that, two lightning enhanced kunais pierced the clones, that where on either side of her, in the back and they disappeared in clouds of smoke. "What!?" says Haku as she looks from side to side frenetically. Hinata lands behind her, "_**Hakke Shokkuyashi **_(Eight Trigrams Shocking Palm)!" and strikes Haku in the back with a lightning enhanced palm strike.

"AAAHHHHH!" screamed Haku as she was shocked to unconsciousness and then fell on the ground. Hinata jumped to her left to avoid a hail of kunais and shurikens from hitting her. Naruto and Hanabi landed in front of Haku's body and Hanabi went straight to Haku's side. A second later, both girls were replaced by two more whiskered blondes.

"I'll have to admit, I'm having more fun than I expected." Said Hinata as the clones stood side by side with the original.

"Good for you, Sensei." Said the three Narutos at the same time, with Naruto's typical stoic voice, while doing a sequence of hand signs each. "_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_!" "_**Katon: Endan**_!" "_**Fūton: Daitoppa**_ (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)!" One clone breathed a fireball; the other shot a flame bullet, while the original created a gust of wind that fueled the flames, increasing their strength.

'_This kid has too much chackra to burn!_' thought Hinata as she began to spin while expelling a lot of chackra from her tenketsu, "_**Hakkeshō Kaiten**_ (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)!" yelled Hinata as a dome of spinning chackra lift up and, not only protected her from the red hot flames, but also dispersed them.

As Naruto and his clones stopped the combination technique, Hinata slowed down her spinning. When she was going to stop, she, in one fluid move, shot her right arm forward, palm facing the three blondes and called, "_**Hakke Kūshō **_(Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm)!" A compressed vacuum shell is shot from Hinata's extended palm at the blonde trio with great speed. The blondes are hit and blown away off their feat, crashing against the trees behind them. The force of the impact dispels them all, showing that the original, was in reality a clone too.

'_They were all clones!? Seriously, doesn't this kid have a limit!_' complained Hinata inside her head. Suddenly, she felt her left side being cut, followed by the back of her knees. She dropped to her knees, holding her left side. Out of nowhere, Naruto materializes on her right side, holding his tanto to her neck. "Checkmate, Sensei." Stoically said Naruto, looking at her straight in the eyes. Hinata snorted and then smirked, "Are you sure about that, Blondie?" She poofs into a cloud of smoke and Naruto's eyes go wide. He then feels a pair of arms wrapping around him and a pair of soft mounds pressing against the back of his head. Hinata, while embracing Naruto from behind, places her head on top of his and says, "Did you think that you were the only one that knows how to use the _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_ (Shadow Clone Jutsu), Naruto-kun?" Naruto, with that stoic expression of his not dropping, not even a little bit, sighs and says, "It seems that I still have much to learn. I hope that you'll help me with that, Sensei." Hinata's lips lift up to a grin. She bends down to his ear and whispers sexually. "Don't worry; I'll help you with anything that you may need and desire, Na-ru-to-kun." Hinata was expecting to see his cute, whiskered, face heat up and turn red like a tomato, just like the faces of all the other men to whom she had done this before. It was something that she founded entertaining to see, but, to her disappointment, Naruto's face remained the same, stoic as a rock, the perfect poker face. "Glad to know that I can count on you, Sensei." '_At least someone that is supposed to teach me will finally do so._' Thought Naruto the last part, remembering his years in the Academy, the teachers that wouldn't answer his questions or thought him wrong purposely. Not that he was expecting anything different coming from them anyway. He was good enough on his own, in fact, most of the things that he now knows were self-thought.

"Haku, Hanabi, you can come out now. The test is over!" shouted Hinata to the trees to her right, while letting Naruto go from her embrace. The two girls came out, with Haku having her right arm around Hanabi. "Damn, I can barely move, or feel, my body. Thanks for the help, Hanabi." Thanked Haku with a smile. "You're welcome, Haku. What are teammates for?" rhetorically asked Hanabi. "You know, you and Sensei are not what I was expecting from members of the Hyuuga Clan." Commented Haku as she and Hanabi got to Naruto and stayed on his left side. Hinata, hearing Haku's comment, smirked and said, "Were you expecting to get the typical stick-up-their-ass Hyuuga? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but, I will never become like those slave driver stuck ups that only think on tradition, appearance and on what _they_ think is the best for the clan. And Hanabi wont either, I guarantee you of that." Said the lavender-eyed Hyuuga heiress with clear malice and disgust on her voice.

"But, anyway, I digress; let's get back on what's important right now." She coughs to her hand and says, "Congratulations, you three, you are now officially Genins under my command and tutelage. Now, let's go celebrate with some food because I'm starving!" exclaimed Hinata as she started to walk back to the village, with her first official team of genin following right behind. The girls were smiling as they walked behind their new sensei, while Naruto's expression didn't portray any emotion at all.

'_So, what do you think, Kurama?_' asked the Jinchuuriki to its Bijuu. _**'Not bad, but not that impressive either. If it wasn't for your plan, I doubt that your teammates could have done as well as they did. And if you were fighting with your bloodlines, the result may have been different.'**_ said Kurama with clear signs of boredom in his voice. _'Sensei wasn't going all out either, so, it was natural of me to hold back too. And, even if I did go all out, unless I had used what I can control of your chackra, she would've beaten me, nonetheless. Plus, I like to hold back against strong opponents, makes things more challenging.'_ Explained Naruto to Kurama. _**'Whatever you say, Kit. Now go and let me sleep, will ya?'**_ retorted the most powerful Bijuu as he went to nap, again.

* * *

**AT NARUTO'S HOME**

After the celebration, Team 8 was dismissed for the rest of the day. After biding his farewell to his teammates and Jonin sensei, Naruto went home to train some more. That was his life and past time, to train and get stronger, so that he could overcome any challenge that life put in front of him and be of use to the village.

He walked through the gates, the seals placed on them recognizing him and letting him pass. As he walked to one of his training grounds, he listened to the sound of nature. The birds singing and the wind blowing, hitting his face and making his messy and spiky locks of sun-kissed blonde hair move with its breeze. It did good to calm his head and thoughts.

He got close to a passage that went inside the mountain and came out to the image of an enormous lake inside the mountain. He jumped down to the water and then made a cross sign with his hands. "_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" and just like that, 200 clones appeared in 8 lines in front of him. "Alright, I want the first 25 of you to go there and start training in the second level of mastering our wind affinity." Ordered Naruto as he pointed to a small waterfall, created by the water coming from a river, not far from his home, that passed through a passage similar to that from where he came from. "The second 50 will be training on Fuinjutsu, another 25 more will be creating new fire jutsus, the fourth 25 will be practicing the _**Rasengan **_and create variations of it, the next 50 will be practicing with our Kekkai Genkkais and the final 25 will be going against me to train strategy and teamwork, while at the same time, training in how to fight when outnumbered. Your orders have been given, now get to it!" The clones went to work and started doing as told without complaining or expressing any kind of feelings in favor or against their orders. Just like the original, they were stoic and disciplined. Naruto took out his tanto, while the clones that were to go against him took a circular formation around the blonde. Naruto closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened them again and said, "Come!"

* * *

**AT HAKU'S HOME**

"I'm home!" exclaimed Haku as she went inside her house. "I'm in the kitchen sweetie!" said a motherly voice from inside the kitchen. As Haku got inside the kitchen she saw her mother cooking diner. Haku's mother, Yuki Usagi, is a pale-skinned young woman with long, black hair that is loosely tied at the tip with bandages. She also has short bangs that part to the right, brushing over her brows with collarbone-length locks framing her heart-shaped face. Her attire consists of a simple, loose fitting light-brown kimono with black edges and a pair of worn, black ankle-boots. Overall, she bores a striking resemblance to her daughter. She's also a Tokubetsu Jonin of Konoha, thanks to her Ninjutsu and speed.

"Hello, Kaa-san. Is Tou-san home yet?" greeted and asked Haku as she sat down at the table. "Hello, Haku-chan, and no, your father is still at work, but his shift should be ending soon." Said Haku's mother as she lowered the fire of the oven, so that their dinner doesn't get burned. "So, how was your day, musume (daughter)?" asked Usagi to her daughter. "It was good. I got placed on Team 8 with Hyuuga Hanabi and Uzumaki Naruto; and our Sensei is Hyuuga Hinata. Hanabi and Naruto-kun are very talented and Naruto-kun is very smart too. We had a test where we had to impress Hinata-sensei in a one-on-three spar against her and he managed to formulate a plan in 3 minutes. He even created a combination jutsu with me and we used it against Hinata-sensei, but we still loss." Explained the Yuki genin to her mother with a smile. _'Naruto-kun, huh?'_ thought Usagi with a playful smile on her face. Of course she knew who he was, everybody in Konoha knew about the blonde kid that housed the Kyuubi inside him. Her husband had told her sometimes about the kid's the life, while he had been chosen as the blonde's bodyguard. She had to admit that she was sad about the kind of life that Naruto had to live and, unlike most parents, she never once told her daughter to not get near him, for she didn't hate the boy nor did her husband. They knew the difference between a jail and its tenant. And hearing how her daughter talked about the kid made her want to tease her a bit. "Ah, I see that my little musume as a crush on Naruto-kun. Perhaps I should invite him to dinner so that we could get acquainted with each other?" teased Usagi with a playful smile, and she got what she wanted as Haku responded with a blush on her face. "It's not like that, Kaa-san! I don't have a crush on Naruto-kun! I just think he's smart and skilled, that's all!" frantically said Haku as she tried to deny what her mother was trying to implicate. "Yep, I knew it, you have a crush on little Naruto. Oh, that's so cute!" continued to tease Usagi, as her daughter got a little more red. But, before Haku could deny it again, they heard a male voice say, "What was that that I heard?" asked the voice as a man appeared in the kitchen with a Shunshin.

The man is tall and noticeably muscular, with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He wears black clothing, a grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, ninja sandals with spikes for travelling into mountainous regions, three ninja pouches on his back-waist and a spiral tattoo on his right shoulder, signifying his allegiance to the ANBU Black Oops. He wore his forehead protector sideways and has a mask over the lower-half of his face.

"Tou-san/Dear?" said the Yuki females, surprised about the man's suddenly entrance. The man went to Haku and kissed her in the top of the head; he then went to Usagi and lowered his mask, showing his relatively narrow jaw line and jagged-teeth to kiss his wife in the lips. Yes, this is Momochi Zabuza, member of the ANBU Black Oops and former member of the _**Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū **_(Seven of Swordsmen of the Mist). Formerly known as _**Kirigakure no Kijin**_ (Demon of the Hidden Mist), but, now known as _**Konohagakure no Kijin**_ (Demon of the Hidden Leafs); Usagi's second husband and Haku's stepfather.

As Zabuza broke the kiss with his wife, he looked at Haku and asked, "What was that about my little girl having a crush? Tell me, what's the name of the brat that I have to go kill for getting his hands on my baby's heart?" Demanded the Demon of the Hidden Leafs, as he thought of ways to torture the poor piece of shit that dared to try to get his way with his daughter.

"Otou-san! I'm not a baby or a little girl anymore! And I don't have a crush on Naruto-kun!" exclaimed Haku to her overprotective father. "Naruto? As in Uzumaki Naruto?" asked Zabuza, a bit surprised. "Yes, he's on Haku's team with Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Hinata as team leader." Answered the older Yuki to her husband's question. Zabuza snorted as he sat next his to wife and said, "Well, at least he as potential as a shinobi. But that doesn't mean that I give my consent for you to get in a relationship with him or that he won't get beat up if he tries anything with my yuki-hime (snow princess)!" declared the master of the Silent Killing technique. By this time, Haku's face was red with embarrassment. "For the last time, I don't have a crush on Naruto-kun!" yelled a red faced Haku to her parents. "And how do you know that he has potential as a shinobi? Were you spying on me during our test?" asked Haku after she calmed down, while narrowing her eyes on her father. "Of course not, do really think that your Tou-san would that?" _'It wouldn't be the first time.'_ Thought both of Yuki females at the same time. "A few years ago I saw the kid training in Kenjutsu and saw that he had some potential, so I helped him a bit. The kid took everything I said like sponge. That's when I saw his potential for the shinobi arts." Said Zabuza. Of course he omitted the part where that was when he had been tasked as the kid's bodyguard for six months, but his daughter didn't need to know that and his wife already knew of it. "So, what's for dinner tonight?" asked Zabuza as his stomach snored. Mother and daughter giggled while the father snorted at them.

* * *

**AT THE HYUUGA ESTATE**

Meanwhile, the Jonin team leader of Team 8 was having a…talk with her father and the Hyuuga clan Elders.

"Oh, Hell No!" was the scream that could be heard from inside the room where they were talking about Hinata and Hanabi's team. "I won't play favorites with my team! Hanabi won't have special treatment while she's with me! I won't undermine the growth of my genin just because you think that Naruto is the Kyuubi!" declared the Hyuuga heiress. "And you even call yourselves shinobi. You don't even know the difference between a sealing scroll and a kunai." Mocked Hinata.

The day for Hinata was going good. She had been assigned to her little sister's genin team, the team passed her test and now she was officially their sensei. The celebration after that was good too, she got to know her genin better and she had fun trying to make Naruto's expression change, but that turned out to be as difficult as making a mute talk. She and Hanabi went shopping after that and then went home. During dinner, Hinata and Hanabi's father, Hyuuga Hiashi, asked Hanabi with whom she had been teamed up. That's when things went south. The elders weren't too please that the blonde jinchuuriki was put under their heiress tutelage and as one of their branch member's teammate.

That's why she was here now. The elders were trying to convince her to focus more on Hanabi and her other genin's training, instead of giving them the same treatment. Well, they could try as long and hard as they wanted, she wouldn't budge on this one.

One of the elders and Hinata and Hanabi's grandfather, Hyuuga Chou, a man of short stature with long, grey hair that reaches down to his back, and like all members of his clan, possesses featureless white eyes. He wears traditional robes which consist of a loose fitting kimono that is held closed with a simple sash under a brown, waist length haori. Chou didn't like Hinata's tone, so he said, "Watch your tone, young lady. You aren't talking with your friends. We are the elders of the Hyuuga clan, the most powerful clan in Konoha, and we demand respect."

To Hinata, her grandfather clearly had a stick up his ass. Almost everyone in the clan had one, along with that superiority complex and self-important attitude. Maybe she should ask where they go get their sticks at; she could buy one and stick it up her ass. Maybe, finally, they would leave her alone if she did that.

"My respect is not something that you can get for free. You have to earn it and until you do, you can kiss my beautiful ass, Jiji." Said Hinata with a frown, disgusted that this old goat shares the same blood that her. Said old goat was seething with rage for just bluntly disrespect to his person, but, before he could say anything, his son let himself known.

"Hinata, I will not tolerate you disrespecting your grandfather, my father, like this! Nor will I tolerate the use of just pagan and common words while in my presence and in the presence of this council! Apologize, immediately!" Order Hyuuga Hiashi, the clan head of the Hyuuga clan, father of Hanabi and Hinata, and the oldest son of Chou. Hiashi has long, brown, almost black, hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. Hiashi's general personality is very stern and strict, as he assigned both his daughters arduous training, and rarely compliments their performance. He's prideful and values strength and the Hyuuga clan above all else, but is still very much loyal to the village.

Hinata looked at her father and frowned even more, how disgusted she was for having people like him and the elders as part of her family. But, nevertheless, she complied, after all, she wouldn't put pass them to use the Cage Bird Seal on Hanabi just because she disrespected them. "I apologize, father, grandfather." Apologized Hinata, not sounding sincere, not even a tiny little bit.

Hiashi and Chou nodded, accepting the apology. They knew that she didn't mean it, but they knew they weren't getting anything better than this from her. "Now, back at the matter at hand, it is true that the Kyuubi and Uzumaki-san are not the same being. I was a close friend and rival with the late Namikaze Minato and I know that he wasn't strong enough to turn a Bijuu into a mortal child." Said the Hyuuga clan head. "But, while the child and beast are not one and same, the problem maintains that the beast is still a danger, for it could take control over the boy and harm the rest of your team and yourself, Hinata. No seal is perfect and that's why I asked Yondaime-sama to give me these." Hiashi grabbed a black box that was by his side and opened it, revealing cheats of paper with intricate seals printed on them. He took one and showed it to everyone present. "This is a repression seal made by Jiraiya-sensei himself. They were designed to repress the Kyuubi's chackra if it ever was to try to free itself. I'll be giving all of them to you, Hinata, for you to use in case the situation demands it." Hiashi motioned for Hinata to come and get them. She got up, walked to her father and grabbed the box with the repression seals, while thanking him with a frown, "Thank you, father."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

The _**Hokage Monument**_ the most representative landmark of Konohagakure, it's a mountain that has had the faces of all the Hokage carved into the stone. It was envisioned by Senju Hashirama as a symbol that the Hokage would always watch over the village. In the forest behind it, something quite interesting was happening.

A rabbit was running around and, while this is common, this rabbit seemed to be scared. He was jumping and running frenetically, avoiding fallen branches and going through bushes, desperate to escape his pursuer. And he had every right to be because, a few yards behind him, a wolf was on his tail, hunting his prey like the predator that he is. But, why would something so common like this be interesting? Well, the interesting part is the wolf itself. You see this isn't a normal wolf. No, this wolf has black fur, while the fur on his stomach, chest and on the front part of his neck is a sun-kissed yellow. His sapphire blue eyes were death centered on the rabbit, his prey, watching his every move, while saliva was dripping from his maw, a sign of his unsatisfied hunger for meat.

The rabbit was almost at his den, his safe heaven, a place where he knew that the wolf wouldn't be able to get him once he got inside. His hopes got higher at the sight of his home, a small hole on a tree as its entrance, just 5 meters away. As he got pass the 3 meters line, he jumped with all the power that his little and cute legs could muster, he was almost there, so close and yet so far away. Just as he jumped from the ground, the wolf passed under him, jumped to the tree trunk and then off of it, surprising his prey with the sudden boost in speed and movement. While in mid air, the poor creature didn't have a chance and was capture in the predator's maw, his teeth barring into his flesh.

With his prey now dead and in his maw, the wolf turned his attention to the golden lion tamarin that has been following him and his prey since the hunt started. The golden lion tamarin dropped down from the branch he was on and looked at the strange black and yellow wolf with a pair of identical sapphire blue eyes, just as those of the wolf.

The lion tamarin got near the wolf and…talked? "Good work, now go back to the house, you know what to do next." Said the little tamarin to the bigger wolf, and, while talking animals weren't something unseen in the ninja world, it was still awkward to see such a small animal talking to the big and bad predator like he was in charge.

Nonetheless, the wolf nodded his head in agreement and took off to his destination. A few seconds after, the golden lion tamarin poofed into a cloud of smoke and from it was revealed a young teen boy, standing at 153 cm tall, wearing black ninja sandals, black pants and a black high-collar, short-sleeved T-shirt. His black Konoha forehead protector being used as a belt, black gloves on his hands, the left one fingerless and the right one not, and with a tanto strapped to his back. This was Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konoha, member of Team 8 and the Jinchuuriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Yoko.

'_It seems that this training is giving results after all.' _Commented Naruto in his head. _**"Didn't I tell you, Kit? Using your **__**Shin Henge no Jutsu**_ (True Transformation Technique) _**to turn yourself into an animal and go hunting is the perfect method to train chackra control, surviving and hunting skills and teamwork, when using clones to hunt in pack."**_ Bragged the Kyuubi about the unique method of training that he had come up after founding out about Naruto's _**Shin Henge no Jutsu**_. You see, when Naruto tried to perform the _**Henge no Jutsu**_ (Transformation Technique), he ended up using too much chackra, thus creating his first original technique, the _**Shin Henge no Jutsu**_. While the principal of both techniques is the same, Naruto's version is an actual and real transformation, while the standard version is just a genjutsu. After founding about this, Kurama came up with the idea of Naruto using this technique to transform into any animal of his choosing and then go hunting while transformed. With this kind of training method, Naruto can train his chackra control, since he has to concentrate on controlling how much chackra he uses to maintain the transformation while in constant movement. He also gets to improve his surviving and hunting skills, by acting and thinking like the animal that he's impersonating, and his teamwork with his clones, when hunting in pack. His physical abilities also improve thanks to him working different muscles on his body by transforming to different animals and adapt to their movements.

Naruto looked at the position of the sun and said, "I should get going. It's almost 7 am and I have to meet up with the team for more training." _**"Then go. I'll be going back to my beauty sleep."**_ And with that, Kurama cut the link between them and Naruto took off to Training Grounds 8.

* * *

**AT TRAINING GROUNDS 8**

At the training grounds, Haku, who had just got there, looked around until she founded Hanabi and Hinata-sensei, seating on a fallen tree trunk, talking and went there. "Good morning, Hanabi-chan and Hinata-sensei." Greeted the pale girl as she got near the other girls of Team 8. "Good morning, Haku-chan." Greeted back Hanabi. Yesterday, during the celebration of passing Hinata's test and becoming officially Genin, the girls got close quite easily. They had the same tastes on some subjects and both wanted to become strong kunoichi. "Good morning, Haku." Greeted Hinata. "It seems that Naruto is the only one missing, right now."

It was then that the girls heard the caw of a bird above them. They looked up and saw a falcon with black feathers, and yellow feathers on his stomach and on the inside of his wings, flying above them and diving down at their location. When it got close enough of the ground, the falcon opened his wings, halting his momentum and dispersing into a cloud smoke, revealing said blonde genin that the Hyuuga heiress had just talked about.

"Good morning, Sensei, Haku and Hanabi." Stoically said Naruto, like he just hadn't flew down of the sky in the form of a falcon. The girls were looking at him with wide eyes and mouths open, well, except Hinata. She was just blinking at Naruto in confusion and starring at him skeptically.

"Ok, I have to say, that was one hell of an entrance, Naruto. Mind telling us how in the hell did you do that?" Praised and asked Hinata after a few seconds of starring at his typical stoic face. "I used my own version of the _**Henge no Jutsu**_, the _**Shin Henge no Jutsu**_." Answered Naruto like he was talking about the weather.

Hanabi got over her shock and questioned Naruto, "And how is this technique of yours different than the normal version of the _**Henge no Jutsu**_?" Naruto looked at her and said, "While the normal _**Henge**_ is just a genjutsu, my version of it is an actual and real transformation. Meaning that I actually turn to what I transform into."

"Could you teach us this technique, Naruto-kun?" asked Haku hopefully. "In theory, yes, but the problem of this technique is that it takes a lot of chackra to perform and maintain. So, out of the three of you, I would say that Sensei is the only one that could use and maintain this technique, without being affected by chackra exhaustion." Explained the blonde to his fellow teammates. The two young girls deflated a bit and looked down by not being able to use such a useful technique. Well, Haku more than Hanabi. _'I still have the Byakugan and nothing can hide from these eyes.'_ Proudly thought Hanabi.

Hinata clapped her hands together to get their attention after getting up from her sit. "Alright, we have wasted enough sun light. Let's get started with your training." Haku and Hanabi looked up at this and got in line beside Naruto. But, before Hinata could say anything else, the blonde decided to cut her off. "I apologize for interrupting you, Sensei, but, I would like to tell my teammates of my…'tenant', before we start our training." At this, Haku and Hanabi looked at Naruto in confusion, while Hinata looked at him with wide eyes. She, like everybody in Konoha that had seen and survived the Kyuubi attack, knew of the Yondaime's Law. A law that states that no one is to divulge of Naruto's status as the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi to anyone of the younger generation, with the sole exception being the Hokage and Naruto himself.

She got over her shock and narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Are you sure about this, Naruto?"Asked the Hyuuga heiress, wanting to make sure that Naruto knew what he was doing. The other two members of Team 8 were looking from one to the other, trying to understand what they were talking about.

"Yes, I'm sure, Sensei." Assured Naruto to his Sensei. He then remembered his talk with his most precious people, the night before.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK, YESTERDAY NIGHT**_

_It was night time and Naruto was walking to the Hokage Residence, carrying some plastic bags on his hands. He could see his destination now._

_The __**Hokage Residence**__ is a large mansion occupied by the Hokage during their reign, and is located close to both the Academy and Hokage Monument. Circular in design, it is also one of the largest buildings in Konohagakure, towering over most other buildings. There is also the kanji for "Fire" (__火__) painted on the roof of the building. It is filled with many forbidden scrolls, in which lie the secrets to many techniques. Built during the reign of the First Hokage, Senju Hashirama, the Hokage mansion is now occupied by Uchiha Indra, the Fourth Hokage._

_Naruto went up the stairs and went straight to the Hokage's office. When he got near the office he looked at the Hokage's assistant's desk and saw a woman sitting behind the desk._

_The woman was young, probably on her late twenties or early thirties. She had long black hair, green eyes, and fair skin and was wearing a high-collared, sleeveless light pink blouse under a long, loose-fitting dark purple dress, a golden necklace with a red jewel around her neck, and brown sandals. She also used bright red lipstick._

_The woman looked up from her work and smiled at Naruto when she saw him. "Hello, Naruto-kun. Hokage-sama and Hiruzen-sama are already waiting for you." Greeted the Hokage's assistant. "Hello, Seramu-san." Stoically greeted back Naruto with a nod to the woman. She was always very kind to him, even thought she knew that he housed the Kyuubi, she still didn't see him as a demon. Naruto followed her to the door of the Hokage's office and she knocked on it. After hearing an "Enter" she opened the door and the two walked inside to see Indra and Hiruzen looking at the village from the window behind the Hokage's desk. _

_Indra was wearing black shinobi boots that reached his calves, black ANBU pants, his torso was bare, except for the new flak jacket, that he order to be made after Minato and Kushina's deaths thirteen years ago, in honor of their sacrifice. The new Konohagakure flak jackets retained the green appearance, but, are now simple chest-guards with clipped-on shoulder pads with high-collars and a strap across the waist. The Uzumaki clan logo changed to an armband as an addition to the Konoha flak jacket. He also had on a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Yondaime Hokage" written vertically down the back. This haori was a present given to him by Minato and Kushina, when he was declared Hokage. He also had fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps._

_Hiruzen, meanwhile, was wearing brown sandals, dark brown pants and a dark brown, short-sleeved kimono top, with a black belt holding it together, over a light brown, long-sleeved shirt._

_The two of them turned their heads to the door and smiled at Naruto and Seramu. "Hello Naruto-kun. Did you bring the usual?" Greeted and asked Hiruzen at Naruto. "Yes, Sandaime-sama." Answered the whiskered blonde. Indra turned to Seramu and said, "You can go and have a dinner break, if you want, Seramu." "Then, with your permission, Hokage-sama." said the black haired assistant as she bowed and then left the office, closing the door behind her._

_The past and current Hokages then went to sit on the couch and sofas. Naruto and Indra sat at the two sofas in front of a small table, with Indra taking off his haori and placing it on the back of the sofa, while Hiruzen sat at the couch on the other side of the table, facing them. As they started to go through the food that Naruto brought, they heard a knock on the door. "Enter!" said Indra without even looking from what he was doing; he had already sensed who was at the door._

_The door opened and then an elderly man entered and closed the door. He had gray hair which he was wearing in a short ponytail. He had on a mesh armour shirt under a short, brown, sleeveless kimono with a pair of grey pants. He carried a wok, a ladle, and a sword sheathed horizontally across his lower back. This old man was Maruboshi Kosuke, aka the __**Mannen Genin**__(Eternal Genin), aka __**Konoha Saikyō no Genin**__ (Konoha's Strongest Genin), and one of the advisors of the Yondaime Hokage._

"_Hello, everyone, I see that everything is ready." Said Kosuke as he went and sat beside Hiruzen, his good friend and fellow advisor of the Yondaime. "Yes, we were just waiting for our good old chef Maruboshi." Joked Indra. Kosuke placed his wok on the table and said, "Then, you'll have to wait no more, because the handsome Chef Maruboshi Kosuke is here to satisfy your stomachs!" They all laughed at his introduction, even the normal stoic Naruto. These were the times that he liked the most. Every Sunday night he would have dinner with his most precious people, the three adults inside this room and the others hiding in the shadows._

_As Kosuke started cooking, the Uchiha clan head said, "ANBU!" "Yes, Hokage-sama!" said a male voice that belonged to a shinobi wearing a weasel mask and a black cloak, bowing with three other figures, with masks of a monkey, a lion and a cat, behind him doing the same. "Take off your masks and cloaks, pull some chairs and join us on this dinner." Said the current Hokage with authority, but with a smile. He may be the Hokage, but these ANBU were almost like family to him, after all, three of them were part of his genin team and the other was one of his godsons. "If you insist, Hokage-sama." Said the one behind the weasel mask. He and his team did as ordered and took their masks off._

_The person behind the weasel mask had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. He was wearing the standard ANBU uniform. This was Uchiha Itachi, clan heir of the Uchiha Clan and Captain of Team Ro._

_The person behind the cat mask was a young woman with straight, purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes, and a shade of red lipstick. She was wearing the standard ANBU uniform that did little to hide her gorgeous figure. She was Uzuki Yugao, member of Team Ro._

_The person behind the monkey mask had long chin length grey-colored hair and his bangs were hanging over his forehead, he had black eyes and was wearing the standard ANBU uniform. His name was Suga Tatsuji, member of Team Ro._

_The person behind the lion mask had long, smooth chin length purple hair and grey-colored eyes. His bangs hanged just over his eyebrows. He wore the standard ANBU uniform and his name was Fuuma Arashi, the cousin of Fuuma Sasame._

_They all pulled some chairs, placed their cloaks on the back of the chairs and took their seats. Itachi at Indra's left, Yugao at Naruto's right, Tatsuji at Hiruzen's left and Arashi at Kosuke's right._

"_Hello, Itachi-nii-san, Yugao-nee-san, Arashi-san, Tatsuji-san." Greeted Naruto as he nodded to each one of them and they nodded back. Naruto liked them very much, Itachi and Yugao more than the others because they were the ones that helped him with his training, due to his special Kekkai Genkkai._

"_So, tell me, Naruto-kun, who's on your team?" asked Yugao at her surrogate little brother. "Yuki Haku, Hyuuga Hanabi and Hyuuga Hinata." Answered Naruto with a smile at his surrogate older sister. "The stepdaughter of Zabuza-san and second daughter of the Hyuuga clan head?" whistled Tatsuji, "Damn kid, that's some team." Arashi decided to had his two cents, "Plus, the Hyuuga heiress, with that gorgeous figure of hers? You, lucky bastard."_

_Itachi activated his Sharingan and narrow his eyes at Arashi. "Arashi, please prevent yourself of referring to Hinata-chan that way." Arashi smiled nervously under Itachi's gaze and put his arms up to his chest to create some sort of space between him and the Uchiha. "Chill out, Itachi! I was just kidding!" The rest of the people in the room chuckled at the interaction between the two friends. It had become a common thing, once the members of Team Ro discovered that their Captain, Uchiha Itachi, was dating none other than the Hyuuga heiress, Hyuuga Hinata. Since then Arashi would always make improper comments about Hinata and Itachi would activate his Sharingan and bit him up for it. It always made the rest of them laugh when seeing the stoic Uchiha genius bit up Arashi in defense of his girlfriend's honor._

_Luckily for Arashi, Kosuke had finished cooking their dinner, so Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and let it slide this time._

_As they all started to eat and talk between each other, Hiruzen noticed that Naruto seemed troubled. To someone else, Naruto would seem fine, but, to Hiruzen, someone who has many years of experience on his shoulders, Naruto seemed to be contemplating something that he wasn't sure if he should do or not. "Something on your mind, Naruto-kun?" asked the old Sarutobi with a bit of concern on his voice._

_Naruto looked up from his food and saw Hiruzen and everyone else looking at him. Naruto closed his eyes and said, "I was thinking of telling my team about the Kyuubi." Everyone looked at him with wide eyes, in shock and like he had grown a second head. Well, everyone minus Indra. The older Uchiha didn't even stop eating. He was just looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye while ingesting his food. After a few seconds of silence, the Yondaime stopped eating, put his plate on his lap and turned to look at Naruto. "Why would you want to do that?" Asked Indra, his voice emotionless, stoic and professional. _

_Naruto looked at him and saw his stoic expression, portraying no emotion. The blonde Jinchuuriki looked at the current Hokage straight in the eye, "Because, for teamwork to exist in a team, you need to trust your teammates with your life, just like they need to trust theirs to you." Recalled Naruto one of the teachings that he learned from Hiruzen. The later smiled, knowing that, unlike one of his previous students, Naruto had learnt what teamwork is really about. "This will be my test to my team. To see if the next generation can be trusted or not." Finished Naruto, not once looking away from Indra, not even blinking, and with conviction on his voice._

_Indra continued to just look at Naruto, until a smile crawled up his face. "Good luck then. And let's hope for the best." Said the Uchiha Hokage. Naruto nodded with a smile of his own, pleased that he had his father figure support. Everyone else smiled too and went back to eat and talk about anything and everything._

* * *

_**FLASHBACK END, AT TRAINING GROUDS 8**_

"'For teamwork to exist in a team, you need to trust your teammates with your life, just like they need to trust theirs to you.'"Requited Naruto the same words that he said to Indra the night before. Hinata gave him a smile, content that her student already knew the valor of teamwork. While Hanabi and Haku were surprised of how deep his words were. "Go ahead then." Said Hinata to Naruto as she crossed her arms below her gorgeous breasts.

The blonde walked two steps forward and turned around to look at his teammates' confused faces. "What I'm going to tell you is an S-Class secret that you can't say to anyone. If you do your punishment will be death." Stoically said the blonde. The girls looked at him shocked and then at their sensei behind him, who nodded, confirming the truth of his statement. They then looked back at Naruto and slowly nodded to him, telling him to continue. They didn't want to die, but their curiosity was getting the best of them. They knew very little of Naruto, except that he is an orphan and that he is very skilled in the ninja arts.

"Very well, but before that, tell me what do you know of the Kyuubi Attack thirteen years ago?" the girls looked at him with confusion, but Hanabi answered him nonetheless. "The Kyuubi attacked Konoha and killed a lot of people, until Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina killed it, sacrificing their lives at the same time." That was the story told to the young generation, so they would not judge Naruto and he could make friends with them.

"Yes, that is the official story told in the Academy, but it's not completely true." Said Naruto. "The Kyuubi could not be killed, it is made of chackra and you can't kill chackra. However, you can seal it inside an object or…a person." Naruto stopped to let the information sink in and then continued. "As you may have notice already, Kushina and I share the same surname. The official story is that she and my parents were from the same clan and came to Konoha together and that they died during the Kyuubi attack. That's true and false at the same time. Uzumaki Kushina didn't come with my parents, she was my mother." Stoically said Naruto.

Hanabi and Haku gasped at the revelation. If what Naruto said so far is true, then that means that he was possibly the last member of the Uzumaki Clan alive. Yes they knew of the Uzumaki Clan, after all, Konoha's Chunnin and Jonin uniforms have the symbol of that clan in it. Plus, the wife of the Shodaime was an Uzumaki too.

After getting over her shock, Haku asked, "Then who is your father? And why is your parentage a secret?" Naruto looked at her, his face still stoic and showing no emotion. "Because, as it was told in the Academy, the Uzumaki clan had many enemies. They were feared and killed because of their Fuinjutsu skills. Only a few survived and went to other countries. But that's half the reason, the other half is also the answer to your first question. My father was Namikaze Minato." At this, the girls were even more shocked. _**Konoha no Kiiroi Senko**_ (Konoha's Yellow Flash) and one of the candidates to be the Yondaime Hokage, was Naruto's father. Now it made sense why Naruto's parentage was a secret. Iwa hated his father for what he did to them in the Third Great Shinobi War. If it was known that the man had a son, they would take their revenge on him. Plus, with the enemies that his mother must have had, he would never have a quiet moment in his life.

Hinata was looking at her sister the whole time. She knew that Hanabi was smart enough to connect the dots and get to the right conclusion.

Hanabi was right now processing what she was told and adding what she already knew of the blonde. She knew that he was an orphan and now she knew who his parents were. She remembered him being bullied when he was little. Many kids would call him names and try to beat him up, but he either didn't care of what they said or he would dodge every attempt of a beating without fighting back. He would dance around them until they were on the ground exhausted. She sometimes would also catch the look that the villagers would send at the blonde, looking at him like he was the plague, like he was a…

Hanabi's face was the definition of shock. She even put her hands on her mouth to try to hold back her gasp. She remembered how the kids and some parents would refer to him. They would call him monster or demon. She didn't think much of it at the time, but now it made sense. His parents died killing the Kyuubi. But, if that was false and that the beast could only be sealed. Either in an object or a person. And, since his mother was an Uzumaki, who were known for their amazing skills in Fuinjutsu, it wasn't completely impossible. "You have the Kyuubi sealed inside you!" exclaimed Hanabi through the hands in front of her mouth.

Haku looked at her with shock. What was she talking about? That was impossible! How could someone seal a demon like the Kyuubi inside a person!? "W-What are you t-talking about, Hanabi-chan? That's-"

"-true." Said Naruto, cutting off Haku's attempt of denying it. "My father died sealing the Kyuubi inside of me because he couldn't kill it. While my mother died protecting me and my father from the Kyuubi, during the sealing. I was gave the name of my mother for my own protection, due to my father's actions against Iwa, in the previous war."

Haku could not believe it. Her teammate was the Kyuubi? No, Hanabi said that he had the Kyuubi inside him. And he confirmed it, saying that it was sealed inside him. "That means that you aren't the Kyuubi, right?" asked Haku, hoping that she was right. She liked Naruto and she didn't want to believe that he was a demon fox in the form of a child.

"Yes, that's right. Naruto is as much of the Kyuubi as a sealing scroll is the kunai it has inside." Explained Hinata, talking for the first time since Naruto started this secret sharing session. Haku let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding in. It was then that Hanabi went to Naruto and…gave him a hug?

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the show of affection from the young Hyuuga. He was expecting a slap, being yelled out and called demon, but he wasn't expecting this. Hinata and Haku smiled, the later then joined the hug too.

"Why are you hugging me?" Asked the blonde Jinchuuriki confused. Hanabi brought her head back a little to look at him, but didn't break from the hug. "Because we trust you." She said with a smile and Haku nodded in agreement. "And since you told us your secret, I'll tell you mine." She and Haku broke the hug and she raised her arms behind her head to untie her hitai-ate. Hinata knew what her little sister was going to show. It was a reminder of how big of a failure she is as an older sister. Even if Hanabi didn't see it that way. Hanabi untied it and showed the seal in her forehead. It looked like a green 'X' with two green horizontal lines on either side.

"This seal is branded on all branch house members in the Hyuuga clan by members of the main house. The main purpose is to seal the Byakugan at death, so that its secrets never fall into the hands of the enemy. When the Hyuuga dies, the seal disappears, sealing away the Byakugan with it." Explained Hanabi while looking at the ground. She was going to continue, but, Hinata beat her to it. "The secondary purpose is to control the branch house members, since it can be activated at will by a main house member with a hand seal only known by them to destroy the wearer's brain cells. The seal is branded on a branch member's forehead when the next heir or heiress of the main house turns three years old, and is only removed upon their death." Continued Hinata, pure malice and disgust coming from her voice. Oh, how much she hated that damn seal! If the person who created it wasn't dead already, she would kill them herself! In the most painful way possible!

Haku was, again, shocked, but for different reasons. She was shocked for what that seal meant, but she was more shocked that someone could do something like that to their family. They were practically enslaving their own blood and flesh. That reminded her of how her father tried to kill her and her mother when he discovered of their Kekkai Genkkai. They were lucky that Zabuza was around to save them.

Naruto already knew about everything related to every clan in Konoha. So, it wasn't that much of a surprise to learn that Hanabi was a branch member of the Hyuuga Clan. He already had his suspicions about it. But, what was surprising to him was that Hanabi trusted him enough to tell him about the seal. Even after knowing about the Kyuubi she still trusted him, along with Haku.

"My father…my biological father, tried to kill me and my mother, after he founded out about mine and my mother's ability to create ice." Shared Haku with her teammates. They were showing that they trusted each other and she wanted to trust them too, to become friends with them.

Naruto and Hanabi looked at her. Naruto had a look of sympathy. Many had tried to kill him, even pretending to become friends with him. Just to kill him when he's guard was down. Hanabi was looking at her with the same look, but for different reasons. While her father hadn't tried to kill her, she wouldn't really be surprised if he did so. After seeing her father, the person that was supposed to protect her and love her the way only a parent can, placing a seal that practically makes her a slave to the main house. It's safe to say that she lost her love for her father and main house members. Her sister was the only exception. She loved her very much and would gladly put her life on the line to save her, even without this cursed seal.

Naruto surprised them by getting behind the two girls and putting his hands on their shoulders. The girls looked at him and saw something that they had never seen before on his face, a smile. Naruto was smiling at them. It wasn't a grin or a cocky smile, but a small and reassuring smile that fitted his face perfectly. And, while looking at that smile, they felt safe, that nothing bad would happen to them.

Thinking that this secret sharing session had gone for time enough, Hinata clapped her hands together to get their attention and said, "Alright, if you aren't going to have a _manage-à-trois_ then get in line and let's start training!" She smirked when the girls' faces went red and they got in line right away. Naruto just put is stoic look back on and got in line too. "Hai, Sensei!" said the three in unison.

Hinata kept looking at them while thinking, _'This team will go far, I just know it!"_

* * *

**AN: So, what do you think? Please leave a Review or flame if you want, but at least a constructive one. Also, as you or not have notice, Seramu is the Queen of Roran, in the Shippuuden Movie 4. Also, the monkey mask ANBU is from the filler arc where Sora made his début. Hinata's grandfather and Haku's mother don't have a first name in the anime, so i made their names too.**

**Anyway, i hope you liked it. Já ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys, it's my pleasure to bring you the third chapter of Right Hand of God. This chapter ends the first arc that was the meeting and formation of Team 8. Have good time and thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Sigh, i don't own Naruto, Kishimoto is the own that does, unfortunately, because if it was me, that anime would have been even better. I do own, however, my OCs shown in this chapter.**

* * *

It has been two weeks since the genins of Team 8 shared their secrets. Since then, the bond formed that day between Naruto and the girls became stronger. Naruto was very impressed with his team. After telling them about Kurama, he was expecting them to loath him and want him to leave the team, but they didn't do that. Since they accepted him and even shared their secrets with him, the three became friends with one another.

During the course of these two weeks, Team 8 had been training hard. Hinata-sensei was very brutal when training them. In the mornings they would train their bodies and Taijutsu by sparring with Hinata-sensei; she didn't pull any punches. After that they would train their reflexes and reaction times by Naruto's clones throwing kunais and shurikens at them, while the genins were blindfolded. After that Hanabi and Haku would be the ones throwing kunais, shurikens and senbon at him, while he was still blindfolded, since, during the previous exercise, Naruto was training his aim as well.

After that, it would be them trying to learn tree walking, but since Naruto already knew water walking, he would be training his Kenjutsu katas, while giving some pointers to the girls. After lunch, they would go do two or three D-ranks, which Hinata didn't let Naruto use his clones, saying that it would make him lazy and that the D-ranks were part of their physical training. They learned what she meant by that after Hinata-sensei had made them use weight seals, while doing the D-ranks and for the rest of the weeks, until she said that they could de-activate them. Hanabi and Haku would complain, saying that Hinata-sensei was a slave driver, but, after the D-ranks, Naruto would make a clone and carry them on his back. Hanabi and Haku would go red at this, but they didn't complain or refuse it.

It was during the D-ranks that Team 8 would see how much the villagers despised Naruto. One of the missions was to walk some dogs. Haku had got the bigger dog of the group and was having trouble to make him move to where she wanted him to. Naruto switched dogs with her and managed to make the dog obey him. But, when they went to give the dogs back to their owner, the old man blamed Naruto for the marks on the dog's neck, when it had been Haku's forceful push of the dog's leash that had made those marks. Haku had tried to explain that it was her fault, but the old man would have none of it and shut the door on their faces. Haku tried to apologize to Naruto but, before she could, he said that he was used to it and it didn't matter.

On another mission, that was to help a married couple move from their house, Hanabi had tripped, while caring a huge box and, inadvertently, broke a vase. The man had blamed Naruto for it without letting Hanabi or anyone else explain. He demanded Naruto to pay it and Naruto gave him the money without complaining. Hanabi had tried to apologize to Naruto and even to pay him back what he gave to the man, but he refused to accept the money, saying that he didn't need it and that it was ok.

Safe to say, the girls were starting to see how much different were their lives compared to Naruto's. And, since those two missions, the girls would be seen with Naruto all the time, until they had to go home.

Hinata, for her part, was very proud of her team. Their bond was becoming stronger for each passed day. She could have said something during those cases between Naruto and the clients, but Naruto didn't want her to do anything. Plus, why should she? All she had to do was to give her report of the mission and the Hokage would know whose fault it was and why Naruto had been blamed for what happened. So, why get herself in an argument with the client for something so stupid. To Hinata it was about the principle, but in the end, Naruto managed to convince her. The kid could be very convincing when he wanted to.

**AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Right now, Indra was having a lot of fun. Why? Because, right now, he was watching as Team 8's genins were looking at a certain cat like he was the bane of their existence. If looks could kill, that cat would be dead 12 times already.

It made him remember his time as a genin, when he was part of Team Jiraiya, along with Hyuuga Hiashi and Namikaze Minato. He too had the mission of catching Tora, the daimyo's wife's cat. If there was a demon in Konoha, that cat was the real one. Seriously, that cat ran away more times that there are leafs in Konoha! But then again, who could blame him. The poor thing was getting squashed in the arms of his owner. The lady took a stack of bills and gave it to him, "Thank you for getting my Tora-chan back to me." Indra accepted the money and she went out the office with the beast of hell in her arms.

He looked at the three young genins and smirked when he saw their faces. They were clearly fed up with doing D-ranks. And, even thought Naruto had that stoic expression, Indra knew him well enough to see the anger in those sapphire blue eyes of his.

"Good job, Team 8. Now, which mission would you like next? I have a store that needs to be painted and the Inuzuka dogs need to go for a walk too. So, which one do you choose?" Asked Indra and he internally smirked when he saw Naruto frown, but he still kept quiet. He may have some of Kushina's temperament, but it seems that Minato's patience and calmness were more dominant on his person. However, the same couldn't be said about his black-haired teammate.

"I'm sorry for speaking out of line, Hokage-sama. But, can't we have a C-rank!? If I have to do another stupid D-rank I swear that I'll blow up!" practically yelled Haku to him, with Naruto and Hanabi nodding in agreement. Now that he took a better look at her, he could see that she seemed exhausted, Hanabi too. Naruto not so much, but he was a stamina freak, so it was natural that he didn't notice it. He knew that running after that hell cat from the ninth circle of hell was tiresome, but not this much. He had an idea why they looked so tired and, after seeing that smirk on Itachi's girlfriend, he knew he was right. She must, probably, have them do the D-ranks while wearing either weights or weight seals. And, since he couldn't see any weights on them, it must be the later. He sighed internally. Hinata meeting Mitarashi Anko was probably the worst thing that could ever happen in Konoha, that and placing the Hyuuga heiress on the team under Might Guy. Seriously, what was he thinking when he made that decision.

"That, Yuki-san, only depends on your sensei." Said the Yondaime as he then looked at Hinata. Her team did the same, but Haku and Hanabi added the Koinu-me no Jutsu (Puppy Eyes Technique) for a more aggravating factor, while Naruto starred at her with his stoic face on, but he was pleading with his eyes.

Under such pressure, Hinata didn't stand a chance, "Fine, we'll do a C-rank." She said with a sigh, but, before the girls could celebrate, she turned serious and said, "But I want this completely understood. You will do everything I say during this mission. If I say for you to hide, you hide. If I say for you to run, you run and don't look back. Understood?" explained the Jonin sensei of Team 8. She knew that they were strong on their own right, and she had a slight suspicion that Naruto wasn't showing everything he knew. But, she didn't want to put them in any unnecessarily danger. Many things could go wrong in a mission and she wanted to make them better prepared for the ninja world. But, then again, she was already making them go through their morning training while being the target of her killing intent, so that they could adapt to feel it and be able to fight at the same time. If there was a better way to prepare them for the life of a shinobi, then she didn't know it. Technically she may know one thing that could work better, but it was so extreme that she didn't consider it.

"Hai, sensei!" was the response of the genin to their sensei.

"Good, then, your mission is to protect a group of archeologists that will be doing an expedition to the ruins of Rouran. They fear that some bandits or shinobi may try to get the treasures inside those ruins. That and they also want protection from the traps that must be all over them." Told them Indra as he gave the scroll to the Hyuuga heiress. She looked back at her team and said; "Pack for a one month stay and meet me tomorrow, at the main gate, at 8 AM sharp." Ordered the genin's sensei. "Hai!" said the genin in understanding.

The Yondaime and Uchiha clan head smiled and dismissed them. As they were coming out from the Hokage Tower, they spotted Team 7 approaching.

"Yo, Haku-chan, Hanabi-chan!"; greeted the loudmouth Inuzuka. "Hi, Kiba-san, Sasame-chan and Sasuke-san.", greeted the friendly Haku. "Hi, Sasame." greeted Hanabi to the Fuuma clan member. "Hi, Haku-chan, Hanabi-chan." greeted Sasame, she and Haku have been friends since the Academy and, during the past two weeks, she had met Hanabi and the two became friends too.

"Hyuuga-san, Yuki-san, Naruto." greeted Sasuke, nodding to the girls and raising his fist to Naruto. "Hi, Sasuke." greeted the blonde as he bumped fists with the Uchiha.

At seeing this, the rest of the genin were a bit surprised. "Did Sasuke-teme just bump fists with Uzumaki?" asked Kiba taken aback by the show of friendship between the two. "I didn't know that you two were friends." said Haku at the blonde and raven haired boys. "Sometimes Aniki would train Naruto and me at the same time. That's when we met." explained Sasuke. "Itachi-nii was always cleaning the floor with us, so we started working together in our spars and, little by little, we managed to give Itachi a workout." continued Naruto. "Since then we have been training from time to time and changing tips between each other." finished the youngest Uchiha.

At hearing this, Kakashi and Hinata got surprised thoughts in their heads. _"Itachi is a genius and an ANBU Black Oops Captain since the age of thirteen. For these two, even together, give him a workout…" _thought Kakashi.

_"Naruto-kun really is holding back in our team spars, but why? Is it cockiness? Nah, no way, hm, I'll have to fight him in an all out spar after this mission to find out his true strength."_ thought Hinata.

"So, have you finished your missions today?" asked the Yuki girl. "No, Kakashi-sensei is having us do these stupid D-ranks! I'm too good for these stupid missions!" whined Kiba, with Akamaru barking in agreement. "Mah, mah, Kiba, I already told you that these missions are to build up teamwork. Isn't that right, Hinata-chan?" said and asked Kakashi as he looked at the Jonin team leader of Team 8. "What kind of teamwork? In my opinion, teamwork is created during battle. That's why I have my team fight me while I rain down killing intent on them." commented Hinata, while the girls from Team 8 groaned and mumbled something about slave driving sensei/sister.

_'Why didn't I ever think of that?' _thought the silver haired masked Jonin.

"Well, let's get going kids, we have a C-rank mission tomorrow, so you need to rest today." Ordered the lavender eyed Hyuuga. "Hai, sensei!" responded Team 8. They said their goodbyes, with Kiba yelling how unfair it was for them to have a C-rank mission while they had to do the stupid D-ranks, and went home.

**AT NARUTO'S HOME**

The sun was setting. The yellow, orange and red were dancing in the sky. It was a beautiful sight. The sun rays were hitting on Naruto's home, giving it a peaceful appearance, although, the noises of many people training was disrupting that illusion of peace. For you see, in one of the outdoor training grounds inside the compound, there was an army of blonde teens training in a variety of things. Some were breathing fire in different forms, some as a stream, and others as a fireball and few as a circle or in a circular formation. Another group was reading some books and scrolls, while a third group was writing some symbols on paper and scrolls. A fourth group was fighting against a group of wild animals, which all had some black and yellow fur, feathers, scales, etc. And a fifth group was fighting on the trees with leafs on their bodies, which seemed glued to their bodies. All in all, it was organized chaos.

There was, however, a single blonde who was doing one handed pushups on a corner, with no shirt and with leafs all over his arms.

**_"Aren't you going a bit overboard, Kit? Remember, you need to rest, not even you can go on without resting."_** recommended Kurama. Naruto changed from to his left arm and continued his pushups, while answering his tenant, _'For one to improve, they have to go to their limits. Plus, with my luck, something will go wrong in this mission and I need to be prepared. After all, better safe than sorry. And, like Murphy said, if something can go wrong, most probably it will go wrong.'_ said Naruto, never once stopping in his pushups. **_"You're too pessimist, Kit. And, even thought, I want my container to be strong, it will not do if you pass out of exhaustion during a fight."_** countered the Bijuu to his Jinchuuriki. Sighing, the blonde stopped, letting his concentration slip and, thus, letting the leafs fall off of his arms. 'Very well, I'll stop now then.' The whiskered teen relented. He looked at his clones training and called out to them, "Enough! Stop what you're doing, drop down to a meditation position and dispel in groups of five every two minutes, starting now!" ordered the original to his doppelgangers. They did as ordered and Naruto started making his way inside for a quick shower and to start making dinner.

**AT THE HYUUGA STATE**

The moon was shining with its angelic pale light. The light reflected on the water of the small pond that was in the backyard of the Hyuuga state, the flowers of the garden, moving with the chilly breeze, their beauty amplified by this mystic and divine light.

Hyuuga Hanabi was on a bench near the pond, reading a book. She liked to read with moonlight hitting her with all of her majestic brightness, it calmed her. It gave her a feeling of peace. She was brought out of her reading by the sound of footsteps coming from her left. She turned her head from her book and noticed her father, Hyuuga Hiashi walking to her.

"Hanabi." greeted the clan head, stoically. The man's face seemed like stone, always stoic, neutral and unchanged. She got up and bowed to him, "Father, is something the matter?" Greeted and asked Hanabi. The man looked at her, his face still stoic, "Your sister has not been seen since this afternoon. Since you're in charge of her security, I had hoped that you knew of her whereabouts." Inquired Hiashi, talking with that noble way of speech for which the main branch Hyuugas were known.

Hanabi's face was devoid of emotions, but inside she was hurting. It pained her so much to see that her father didn't care about her, it was always her sister. There was a time that she hated her older sister, but she knew that it wasn't her fault so he got over it and instead, she directed her hatred to the main house and her father, the man that saw in her nothing more that the clan heir's bodyguard. Sometimes she remembered how he would smile and talk to her happily, the same with Hinata. But, after his twin brother's dead, Neji-nii-san's father and her uncle, Hyuuga Hizashi, her father had changed. No longer would he smile, his face frozen in a stoic visage.

"She went on a date with Itachi-san. After that she told me that she would go hang out with her friends." reported Hanabi, her voice betraying her feelings. She had met Itachi before. She and Itachi's brother, Sasuke, were in fact the first to know of their older siblings' relationship and they had no problems with it. The Hyuuga elders thought were not that happy. After all, the Uchiha Clan had been the Hyuuga Clan's rival in everything and there had always been hostility between members of both clans. Even now, that only three Uchihas remain, the Hyuuga Clan still has some hostility for them, less than before, but it still exists.

"Very well, goodnight Hanabi." he turned to walk back inside, but then stopped mid way. "And don't forget about your obligation, during your mission tomorrow." Said her father, without turning to look at her, and then continued to walk inside.

If he had turned to look at his daughter, he would have seen the tears falling from eyes. 'Is this what I'm meant to be, a slave and bodyguard for my older sister? Someone that not even father acknowledges?'

**AT A BAR**

Not knowing how her little sister was feeling, Hinata was right now in a bar with her boyfriend and friends.

"Kyaa, this is sake is great!" exclaimed the Hyuuga heiress as she slammed her cup of sake on the table. "Don't forget that you have a mission tomorrow, Hina-hime. So go easy with the sake." advised Itachi, who was seating besides his girlfriend.

"I agree with Itachi-san, Hinata-sama. You'll have one big hangover, if you keep drinking like that." said Hyuuga Neji, Hinata and Hanabi's cousin, deciding to express his opinion on the matter. Unlike Hinata, Neji is clad in more traditional Hyuuga-like robes: a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals. He has long, dark brown hair that reaches the middle of his back and is tied back a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail. Like the rest of his clan, he has very fair skin and possesses the renowned Byakugan, which are depicted with a slight tint of lavender to them.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry. Anko-sempai thought me a few tricks on how to get over a hangover." Reassured the lavender eyed Jonin. "Now, have fun you two, drink a few shots of sake." She then got a mischievous smile on her face. "In fact, why don't you pay some attention to your girlfriend, Neji-nii-san? Just like Ino-chan is doing right now." Advised Hinata as she kept looking at what one of her cousin's teammate was doing to her girlfriend.

In the table next to theirs, two females were making out, but it was clear that one of them was dominating the other.

The one dominating is a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which is in a high-ponytail that falls until her hip with bangs covering the right side of her face. She also sports a red clip in the left side of her hair. She's wearing a pair of fishnet warmers on her elbows and pair of the same over her knees. Along with these, she wears a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath. This was Yamanaka Ino, one of Neji's teammates.

The one being dominated sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. She wears brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector in the same color and black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles. She has dark brown hair, which she wears in buns, and eyes. She's Tenten, the final member of Neji's genin team.

Right now, Ino was kissing Tenten in neck and cheek and sometimes she would nibble on her ear, gaining a few low moans from the bun girl.

Neji got a bit red at the display of two hot women making out in front of him. And while Itachi blushed too, it was almost unnoticeable.

"I bet that Sakura would like that very much, Neji-nii-san. After all, what woman doesn't like to see her boyfriend, or in their case girlfriend, show how much he likes her in public?" said Hinata with a grin, bathing in the flustered faces of the normally stoic Hyuuga and Uchiha. Neji looked away from the making out couple and looked at Hinata, still blushing a little bit. "I understand your point of view, but there is a difference between public shows of affection and public indecency." said the branch Hyuuga with his face back to his stoic expression.

Not liking the current topic of conversation, Itachi decided to change the subject. "Moving on from that," he let his eyes fall on his girlfriend, "how is your team coming up on their training so far, Hina-hime?" asked the Uchiha, interesting in knowing how far has his surrogate blonde, little brother come under his girlfriend's tutelage. Hinata drank another cup of sake and answered, "They're coming well, I guess. So far they are doing well, their teamwork is remarkable, it's almost like they had worked together for all of their lives. Haku is improving her speed, but I'm also making her train her strength and aim, along with chackra control. I'm helping Hanabi with the _**Jyuuken**_ and **_Byakugan_**, while working on her speed and chackra control. Naruto, however, is the most difficult to teach, not because he doesn't have the potential or doesn't listen to me. But, because he seems to be so far ahead on things that I'm having trouble on knowing what to teach him." She downed another cup, before she continued, "For example, when I went to teach them tree walking, Naruto told me that he already knew _water walking_. Then, during my spars against them, he shows a tactical mind that a genin shouldn't have. I thought of training him on elemental jutsus, but, everyday it seems that he learns a new one on his own, which he shows during our spars. Besides physical training and helping with his Taijutsu, I don't know in what I should train him in." She got one more cup down her throat, "Plus, I think that he's not even showing all that he knows. Not only that, but today I learned from and Sasuke-kun that they have fought against you before, Itachi-kun." said Hinata as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Yes, that's true. And I'll have to say that he and Sasuke make a good team. But, if you ask me, the reason for that is because Naruto can adapt his fighting style to better help his teammates. I may have given him a few tricks and tips on Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu, but nothing that advanced only basic stuff." told the Uchiha clan heir.

"This Naruto must be quite the genius. But, anyway, I'm sure that you'll think of something, Hinata-sama." reassured her cousin.

"Yeah, I know." Said Hinata, "Anyway, where are Sakura and Lee at?" asked she. By this time, Ino and Tenten had stopped their making out session and Ino answered, "Sakura told me that she was going to be in the hospital working late. It seems that they are with some lack of staff." "And Lee went on a mission with Guy-sensei." continued Tenten.

"Well, more for us then!" cheered Hinata as she started downing more sake. Ino and Tenten did the same, while Itachi and Neji shared a look, shook their heads and, with amusing grins, followed suit.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Naruto was at the top of the Yondaime's head at the Hokage Monument. He could see the sun lifting up on the horizon, the villagers waking up and circulating in the streets. He could also see the main gates from his position.

Feeling the cold breeze on his face making his sun kissed blonde hair waver with it. A serene smile came to his lips, as he closed his eyes and let himself feel in peace. He leaned forward and let himself fall down head first from the monument. With his eyes still closed, Naruto joins his legs together and straights his arms to the sides of his torso. His aerodynamic form helps to cut the wind, that and a bit of wind chackra around his body, making him gain more speed, the wind screeching in his ears, the cold feeling of danger and possible death on his stomach, his hair wavering wildly in his descent.

As he came close to the ground, he opens his eyes and a cloud of smoke engulfs him. A second later, out of it comes a black feathered eagle, with sapphire blue eyes focused on the approaching ground. When Naruto is about to crash into the ground, he opens his wings, lifts his head and changes his body weight so that he becomes parallel to the ground, the speed of the fall giving him momentum as he soars high into the air with a mighty caw and a strong beat of his wings.

**AT THE MAIN GATES OF KONOHA**

Hanabi and Haku were waiting at the main gates of the village for Naruto and their sensei to come, along with their employers.

"Are you nervous?" asked Haku to Hanabi. She was shaking a bit, after all this would be the first time that they went outside the village and come in contact with possible danger situations.

"I would be lying if I said that I'm not. After all, even if it is a C-rank, anything can go wrong in a mission." replied the Hyuuga girl. She was confident on her and her teammates' abilities, but like the saying goes, "Always expect the unexpected".

They hear a caw coming from above and look up to see a black eagle their size coming flying down to their position. A cloud of smoke engulfs the eagle as it lands and reveals the whiskered blonde Jinchuuriki.

Naruto walked closer to his teammates and greeted them with a nod, "Good morning, Haku, Hanabi."

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Said both girls at the same time, then they both noticed that, unlike them, Naruto doesn't have a backpack with him.

"Why don't you have a backpack, Naruto-kun?" asked Hanabi. "I don't need one. Everything that I may need is sealed in a seal painted on my forearm." answered the blonde as he raised his left arm and showed them the seal on its forearm.

"You know Fuinjutsu?" asked Haku surprised and with good reason. There weren't many who could even understand the basic of seals. That's why Fuinjutsu is almost a dead art. That and because nowadays people like the flashy stuff more than the subtle stuff. Ironic since a shinobi is supposed to be subtle.

"My mother came from a clan of seal masters and she taught my dad Fuinjutsu too. It's only natural I follow on their footsteps." Replied Naruto, he would make his parents and the Uzumaki Clan proud.

"Oh, so it seems that I'm the Sensei of a future seal master. Can't wait to tell everybody." said a female voice that the three genin of Team 8 knew very well. They all looked to the village to see their sensei, accompanied by two men, coming closer to them.

Hinata got in front of her team, "Kids, these are our employers; this is Hamada Kōsaku and Nakayama Heijirō. Hamada-san, Nakayama-san, this is my team." She gestured for them to introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Yuki Haku." greeted Haku with a slight bow. "Hello, I'm Hyuuga Hanabi." said Hanabi to them with a slight bow too. "Nice to meet you, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." stoically greeted Naruto with a more formal bow.

"Hi, nice to meet you young ones." greeted Nakayama with a smile. He has dark, long hair done in a ponytail that reaches his hip, a beard and brown dark eyes. He seems to be in his late thirties.

"Hai, thank you for coming with us, young shinobi." said Hamada. He has short brown hair brushed backwards nicely and dark eyes. He features a moustache the same color that his hair and black square glasses. He seems to be in his late twenties.

Both of them are wearing light brown shorts, with a black belt, a light brown, buttoned up short sleeved shirt, dark brown boots that reach to the calf and white socks of the same height.

"Shall we go then, Nakayama-san?" asked the Jonin of Team 8 to her employer. "Yes, let's make haste. We need to meet with the rest of my team at the border between Hi no Kuni and Kaze no Kuni." Replied the archaeologist and with that, Team 8 went out through the gates, awaiting what surprises and challenges their adventure may bring.

* * *

**Well guys, that's it for now. As you may have noticed i'm not going to go with the normal arcs. No, my stroy will be mostly feautiring original arcs. And, if you want to know, the names of those two archaeologists come from two japanese archaeologists from real life. Something that you'll notice in this story is that i'll be using only characters of the anime, manga or movies. And my Ocs will be named after real life people. I think that this brings a bit of originality to my story.**

**If you have anything to say like a tip, a error that i may have made, a positive or negative comment, then say it with honesty. Flames will be read and taken seriously if well structured.**

**That's all i have for now. Hasta la vista!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, I'm TM11, bringing you more of "Naruto: The Right Hand of God"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the charecters on it, if i did the story would've been much better and this fanfic is all the proof i need to verify just claim.**

* * *

Through one of the many roads inside a forest near the border between Fire and Wind Country, a group of six people were walking. This group consisted of two adults, one teenage girl in her later teens and three younger teens, of which two were young girls. The younger boy was in front of the group with one of the younger girls, the brown haired one, by his side. Behind them were the two male adults and in the end of the group were the teenage girl, who seems to be in her late teens, and the other younger girl, who has black hair.

The younger girls were looking from place to place, with small smiles on their faces, taking everything in, since this was the first time that they had a mission outside of their village. The younger boy, however, was just glancing, from time to time, to his sides with a stoic visage, analyzing everything to see if it pose any danger to his and the groups lives.

"You girls seem exited. Is it your first time out of the village?" asked Nakayama Heijirō, one of the adults, the one with long black hair, in a pony tail, and brown eyes, who seemed to be in his late thirties.

"Yeah, for me at least; the last time I was out of the village was when I was moving to there." answered the black haired girl, Yuki Haku.

"Yes, it is the first time for me too. I have been in quite some diplomatic travels with my father, but there wasn't time for sightseeing during those." answered the brown haired girl, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"The same for me, except that never once have I taken a step out of the walls of Konoha." said the blond boy, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Well, when we get to the village, you three can go sight see all you want. Until then, eyes on the road, ears open and senses high up. Understood?" commanded Hyuuga Hinata, the teenage girl in her late teens.

"Hai!" replayed the genins to their jonin sensei. The rest of the trip went in silence; the shinobi had their senses up throughout the whole trip, ready to move at a moment's notice, in the case that some danger to the lives of their employers presented itself. The two archaeologists felt secured, even thought the ones protecting them were three children and a teenage girl, they knew to never judge a fossil by its appearance.

They walked until sundown, Hinata told them to rest and make camp. Nakayama and Hamada helped Naruto set up the tents. The blonde jinchuuriki also made some clones and had them transform into animals, he told some to get on guard duty and others to go hunting. Hinata told her sister and Haku to go find some firewood, while she went to get water.

It was now night and the group was eating the dinner made by Hamada, who had offered to cook as a way to pay for the protection that Team 8 was offering.

"This is very good, Hamada-san." complemented Haku as she ate her soup with gusto. "Yes, very good indeed." added Hanabi.

The brown haired man chuckled at their compliments, "It makes me feel good knowing that my food is so much appreciated." He said with a friendly smile.

Naruto was eating his soup in silence. It wasn't like he didn't like the soup; it was one of the best things he had ever tasted. But, after living on streets for one year, he had never had that many changes to eat good food, or eat at all. So, for him, it was just food, nothing word of compliment, even it tasted good.

"You're a great cook, Hamada-san. Maybe you could give me some pointers? I'm not that great in the kitchen." sheepishly requested Hinata.

"Of course, I'll give you some tips when we get to the village and maybe during the dinners that we will have throughout this expedition." offered the archaeologist.

"That's fine by me. But, does that mean that you are the cook of your group of archaeologists?" inquired the jonin.

"Yes. He's the best cook that we have between us. If it wasn't for him, we would starve to death." answered Nakayama, the long black haired man.

"What can I say, my wife is a good teacher." said Hamada with a laugh. "And vicious too, do you remember that time we got drunk?" asked Nakayama. The brown haired man said, "Don't remind me, she was so pissed that she hit us with a broomstick.", with a small frown as he remembered that night, while everyone else laughed, well, everyone except our whiskered blonde.

Naruto knew that socializing and having fun was important for a ninja. If he suppressed his emotions too much they could come back to haunt him. But, with the type of things that a ninja was asked to do, one should know how to be emotionless. _"The life of a shinobi is a life of hardship and blood, that's why a true shinobi is the one who endures"._ Those were the words that Sandaime-sama had told Naruto once, and he took those words to heart. That's why Naruto was stoically observing the group, while checking his surroundings. One could never be too cautious and he had already endured enough during his childhood, he wouldn't let anything happen if he could avoid it.

Ignorant of her teammate's thoughts, Hanabi chose to inquire something that she wanted to know since the beginning of their first C-rank mission, "Hamada-san, Nakayama-san, if I may ask, why you chose to be archaeologists?"

Nakayama looked at the younger Hyuuga of Team 8 and said with a smile, "Well, I chose this profession because I want to know about our world's history. Questions like _"Why does a rock have a certain shape?" "Why does chakra work in the way it does?"_ or even _"How did Humanity come to exist?" _it is to answer questions like these that I do what I do." Hamada chose to continue from that point, "We believe that the answer to those questions and many more lay in the past and we, as archaeologists, try to find out what we can of the past from the present."

"I don't understand, Hamada-san, how can you do that?" asked a confused Haku.

"Hm, for example, if someone was to come here after we leave, they would know that there were people here because of the burned wood left from our bonfire. Since it's not normal for wood to be piled up and burned without human intervention, they would deduce that there were people here." exemplified the brown haired man with a mustache.

"That's what we do, we look for clues and rests that the previous generations may have left behind. We then use what we find something we try to answer to questions like _"What is this thing?", "What does it do?", "How does it work?", "For what was it used?"_

"After answering these questions we can formulate a theory on how did the people, the animals and the civilizations before us worked or lived. And, by understanding the past, we may be able to understand the present and work for a better future." finished Nakayama with a look of determination, he would discover the mysteries of the world and Humanity, that was his goal.

"Wow that's so cool!" exclaimed Haku. To travel around the world, trying to discover its secrets, the adventures that one could get into, it excited her a lot.

The others thought the same thing that Haku did, but for different reasons. Naruto because he was a very curious person, he liked to know and learn. If there was something that he had learned through his childhood it was that knowledge is power and that knowledge was a shinobi's best ally and weapon.

Hinata and Hanabi on the other hand liked the idea of going around the world traveling with no worries, no clan responsibilities or strict fathers to ruin their lives.

"Well, it's getting late. We better get some rest for tomorrow." said the Jonin team leader of Team 8 as she got up from her log. She then turned her eyes to Naruto. "Naruto, you'll get first watch, Haku and Hanabi the second and I the third. Understood?" her genins nodded to her orders but, before turning to walk to her then, she decided to add one more thing. "Oh, and Naruto, when the last hour of your watch starts, I want to dispel your clones in pairs every five minutes, got that?" The stoic blonde nodded his head again and, with that, everybody begins to go to their tents for a good rest, while the whiskered Jinchuuriki went to put out the bonfire and then sat at a high branch of a tree.

* * *

It had been a few hours since his shift had started and right now our blonde shinobi was looking at the full moon, but still without dropping his guard.

He liked the moon, to feel its majestic light hitting him; the sight of the pale and, in his opinion, divine creation always brought him a feeling of calmness. Sometimes he would spend hours and hours looking at it, like it could and would give him the answers to his problems. Plus, it was while looking at the moon that he was able to think more clearly.

"_**Why so worry, Kit?"**_ asked Kurama to his jailor. He already knew what worried his jailor, but he still didn't understand why it did.

The blonde sighted and responded, _"You already know why, Kurama. I have a bad feeling about this mission and, if things go south, I'll have to use _them_."_

"_**So what, it's not like you turn into a monster when you use them. If it is, then everyone with a bloodline is a monster too."**_ said the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. It was technically right, since the majority of bloodline limits come from Bijuu and Rikudo Sennin, who was the father of the Bijuu. So, yes, basically everyone with a bloodline is or at least has a bit of demon blood. But, he, the Kit didn't need to know that, he was already its Jinchuuriki, which to everybody's eyes was the same to be a demon.

"_The problem is that people will start asking questions about my ability. They will want to know how I got this bloodline and I don't want them to know." _shared Naruto with his tenant. He had obtained his unique ability not in the best of ways, actually, it had been in the most horrifying way possible and he didn't want others to know of it.

"_**You would've got bloodlines either way and we both know it. What's the problem that you instead got one that is more powerful than any other that you may have had chosen to have?"**_

"_It's not that I don't like my power, it's more that I don't like how I got it. If that…_**demon**_ get's wind of my bloodline he will come after me, which may put the whole village at risk."_said the blonde, thinking the word "demon" with great hatred and malice.

"_**You care too much about that village, even thought you hate the villagers in there." **_scolded the fox.

"_I may hate the villagers, but my "family" lives in there. It's their home and I'll die protect it, if it makes them happy and if it means their safety."_declared the blonde, while remembering all of his precious people that compose his family.

The Kyuubi smirked at his declaration, it reminded him of someone that he had actually come to respect a long time ago. _**"Like father, like son."**_ thought the beast to itself.

Naruto was then startled by a noise coming from behind him.

* * *

"Relax, Naruto-kun, it's just me." whispered Hinata as she jumped to the branch and went to sit beside the blonde boy.

"Hinata-sensei, why are you up late?" inquired the whiskered genin as she sat on his right.

"I woke and decided to get some fresh air. Plus, I have a question to ask you." explained the Jonin.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then said, "Then ask, sensei." He was curious; he had an idea that she was going to ask him about his too-advanced-for-Genin skills, but he wanted to know if she had caught holding back or not. He was good at deception, but she was a Jonin for a reason.

Hinata looked at him in the eye and, "Tell me, Naruto, how strong are you really?" she asked. But, to Naruto, it sounded more like an order, so he obligated and answered.

"I'm not one to brag or overestimate my abilities. I suppose I could tell you that I'm as strong as a Chunnin, or just as strong as a high Genin. But, to be honest, I don't know." answered the blonde as he looked at the moon, letting its shine calm him.

"You don't know?" repeated the Hyuuga heiress.

Naruto looked back at her and explained. "Yes, I do not know how strong I am. I've never went all out against anyone, so I've never tested myself to my limits. Plus, I'm always training, even before when I go home I keep training, so I'm always improving and getting stronger. But, I do not know just how strong I get."

"Didn't you spare against Itachi-kun? You know at least that you're not as strong as him." Hinata was now curious. She wanted to know just how strong he is. She was also impressed, for him to train so much, it showed just how much drive and motivation he had to be a shinobi. She would have to see what he trained in his spare time, so to better assess his skills and what he learned.

"Yes, I did spare against Itachi-nii. But, those times were just a spare, not an all out fight. Although, I know that he would beat me in one second or less, if he went all out." It was no joke; the Uchiha heir was a genius and a monster in combat. Just a look at his eyes or a slight movement of his hand and you were placed in a genjutsu without even knowing it. "But, compared to him, everyone falls behind, only some in the village can tie with him in strength and even less can without a doubt defeat him. Compared to them all, I'm a grain of dirt, so I need a challenge to know where I stand in terms of strength. Itachi and others like him don't count because I already know that I weaker than them." explained the genin his thoughts to his jonin team leader.

Hinata was silent for a bit but then, "Alright, then when we come back to Konoha, you and me are going to have a full out fight. And I want you to not hold back even a little bit, or I'll see to it personally that you'll regret it." Declared and warned the Hyuuga heiress. She pumped up for this match. She was already thinking to do it anyway, but, now she wanted to do it even more.

Naruto looked at his sensei in the eye and his stoic look moved into a slight smile. "If that's what you want, sensei, then I'll have to obligate." answered the blonde to his sensei's challenge. To the naked eye, it would seem that he was a bit excited for the match, but, if one were to look deep into his eyes, you would see a slight bit of fear in them. Fear for what or from what, one would have to wait and see.

* * *

It was now morning and Team 8 and their employers were now reaching the village where the group of archaeologists where housed.

Upon entering the village, the genin took note of its appearance. It was very different from Konoha, since it was a lot smaller. But, it was lively nonetheless. There where kids running around, shopkeepers trying to sell their products and merchandize, which consisted mostly of food, clothes and craftwork.

The girls were taking a like to the village, it was different and a new sight for them, to see a village with no shinobi running around at all, while Naruto was indifferent to it. For him, it wasn't a matter of liking it or not, it was more a matter of if it was a livable place or not, and since it seemed so, he was ok with it. But, since he wasn't going to live here, it didn't really matter to him at all how the village was.

Team 8 was following Nakayama and Hamada to the inn where their team of archaeologists was being housed. The whole way, Naruto and Hinata couldn't shake the filling that they were being watched.

And they had good reason to feel so, because, a few houses away, atop of a roof, two figures are observing the group of shinobi and archaeologists. Upon close observing, it can be seen that the two figures are two male shinobi.

One of them has shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a rebreather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his left arm which has a chain coming out of it that has the other end attached to the other shinobi's own gauntlet. He wears a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals and several pouches around his waist. His Kirigakure forehead protector has two horns on it.

The other make has shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a rebreather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his right arm which has a chain coming out of it that has the other end attached to the first shinobi's own gauntlet. He wears a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape. His Kirigakure forehead protector has a single horn on it.

The right clawed one turns to the left clawed one and says, "We should go report to Sadai, Meizu."

The left clawed shinobi responded with, "Hai, Gōzu!" The two then collapsed into water and disappeared from sight.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE**

In a camp, a few miles away from the village, many bandits could be spread out on the ground, either sleeping or waking up from a long night's drinking party.

In one of the tents, there is a dashing, young man going through some papers. He has dark brown hair that goes into his mid back, in a low pony tail, with bangs and a fringe framing his face. His eyes are black and he's wearing a dark blue, sleeveless, body tight shirt with a high collar. Over it he wears a dark grey, long sleeved shirt with a high collar. He also features dark blue shinobi pants tucked into some white bandages, which engulf his calf. Over the bandages he wears black shinobi sandals that reach his calf.

He was going through some papers until the two clawed shinobi, now known as Gōzu and Meizu, shunshined in front of the young man's table. He looked at them and asked, "So, what do you have to report?"

The older brother, Gōzu, came forward and said, "The chief archaeologists have come back with a team of Konoha nin, two female Hyuugas, one in her late teens and the other in her early teens, probably a genin."

The younger brother, Meizu, came forward and continued where his brother stopped, "The other two are a blonde boy, that wears black and caries a tanto on his back, and what I think it's a girl with black hair tied up on a bun holder and wears a green haori."

"The Konoha team and the chief archaeologists are right now in the inn where the other archaeologists are housed and should be leaving soon." finished Gōzu.

Before the brown haired young man could say anything, a voice rang out from his right. "My, my, you two brothers are so reliable." said the voice mockingly.

From the shadows, walked a young man on his mid twenties. He has dark green hair and purple eyes. He wears a skin tight, sleeveless, grey shirt with a high collar and a thick dark blue vertical line that goes from the neck to the crotch and continues through the inside side of the man's grey shinobi pants. He features black shinobi boots that go to the ankle, a black elbow pad on his right arm and a black umbrella, which is held in place on his back, over his right shoulder, by a light brown belt. He also had a scratched Konoha forehead protector on his forehead.

The Konoha missing-nin was looking at the Demon Brothers with a mocking smile and said, "Oh, I never thought that I would say something like that to two brutes from _Chigiri_ (Bloody Mist)." It seemed that he had meant to have said it as an afterthought, but, the two Kiri missing-nins knew that he said it loud enough for them to hear on purpose.

"Say that again and we will reap you to shreds, you tree huger!" threatened Gōzu while he and his older brother glared with downright hatred at the man. They could be missing-nin, but they still had pride from being born on their village and would not let anyone insult it and get away with it.

The former Konoha shinobi, however, wasn't even fazed at all by such vulgar threats and, with his mocking smile still kept in place, replied, "Yes, just like the last time that I made you eat the dirt beneath your feet."

The Demon Brothers were going to assault the purple eyed shinobi, but, before they could, the dark brown haired man slammed his hands on the table to get the attention of all three missing-nins. "Enough! This isn't the time to be fighting with each other!" bellowed he, as he glared at the Demon Brothers, who stepped down, and then at the other missing-nin.

However, the Konoha missing-nin just shrugged the glare off. "Oh, why do you have to ruin all of my fun, Sadai?" rhetorically asked he to the man now known as Sadai.

"If you want to have fun, then grab a few bandits and go ambush the archaeologists and the team from your village, Aoi." said Sadai.

The mocking smile now vanished from the face of, the now known as, Aoi and was replaced by a scowl. "Former village, Sadai, former village." Replied Aoi as he turned around and walked out of the tent.

Before he got too far way, Sadai called to him and said, "And don't forget to keep the chief archaeologists alive. We will need them to find the treasure of Rōran." Without turning around, Aoi said, "Yeah, yeah, don't worry!"

Sadai then turned his black eyes to the Demon Brothers and ordered, "Keep monitoring the archaeologists and the team from Konoha and report to Aoi when they head off of the village." The Demon Brothers nodded and answered with a simultaneous, "Hai!" and then proceeded to collapse into water.

Sadai then placed his elbows on the table and interlocked his hands in front of his face, thinking, _"Soon, the treasures and secrets of Rōran will be mine."_

* * *

It was noon right now and Team 8 was travelling through the forest again, but this time, the ones under their protection were bigger in number. The group of archaeologists was composed of 20 men and women, counting with Hamada-san and Nakayama-san, the ones who had hired the Konoha team in the first place.

Because of this, Hinata saw fit to change their formation. Now, she was up front, Naruto on the left, Haku on the right, Hanabi on the rear and their charges in the center. Naruto had also created up to 20 clones and had them spread around the group, far away to not bring attention to them and to do some recon, under the disguise of reptiles, birds and rabbits. The clones were also using a seal that masked and concealed their chackra signature, the same seal that the blonde had used during Team 8's test battle against their sensei.

Speaking of clones, it seems that one of them founded something interesting and dispelled himself to convent the information to our blonde, whiskered shinobi. Upon going through the clone's memories, Naruto went to inform his sensei.

Hinata, who had her _**Byakugan**_ activated, so to keep an eye out for any possible danger, didn't even turn her head when she saw her blonde genin approaching. "What is it, Naruto?" asked the Hyuuga Heiress in a professional tone.

"One of my clones saw a group of exactly 50 bandits up ahead, one mile away from our current position. They are camped in a valley, the same valley that is our only way to pass to _Kaze no Kuni._", reported the blonde genin, stoic as ever.

This time Hinata, did look at him and asked, "Are you sure?" It's not that she doesn't believes what he says to be true, since, right now she could see the mentioned group of bandits up ahead with her _**Byakugan**_. No, it was just to see if the blonde would change his report when put under pressure from a higher ranked shinobi. Many genin had lied before about certain details when doing recon, just so that they could save their teams when things went wrong and thus impressing their jonin team leaders.

Naruto knew of this, he had talked about it once with Yugao and Indra. He also knew that his sensei was proficient enough with her _**Byakugan**_ to have already caught sight of the bandits. So, it was useless to lie about it, not that he would do it in the first place. He wasn't the type to lie or hide important information that could jeopardize his team's lives or put the success of the mission in question.

"Yes, sensei, I'm sure. You must have already read my medical file, so you must know that I have _Hyperthymesia_." said Naruto, keeping up with his report. He knew she had read his medical file, along with Hanabi's and Haku's. After all, what jonin sensei wouldn't read their genins' files?

And he was right, Hinata indeed had read his medical file and knew of his medical condition…along with several other things that still infuriated her to no end. But, nonetheless, she knew that, because of his _Hyperthymesia_, Naruto could remember everything and anything that he has ever seen, felt, heard or smelled. Basically, he was incapable of forgetting. His clones were the same, so she knew that his information was one hundred percent true.

"Yes, you are right. But, let's focus on the matter at hand. Have any of your clones found an alternative route that we could use to pass around the bandits?" inquired the lavender eyed Hyuuga while turning ahead to keep watch of the bandits.

"Yes, but or group wouldn't be able to pass them without getting caught by the bandits. Plus, the majority of them are for shinobi to travel, not civilians."

"But," added the blonde, "I may have an idea of how to pass _through_ the bandits with no casualties from our side."

Hinata glanced at him from the corner of her eye and asked, "What do you have in mind?" Hey, just because he was a kid, it didn't that the blonde wasn't smart. Hinata knew enough about him to know that Naruto could come with great strategies. So, what was the problem to hear what he had to say? She was the one with the final say, anyway.

Naruto closed his eyes to go through his plan again, briefly. Opening them and then looking at his sensei, he then said, "I and my clones should go ahead and engage the bandits. I've trained for these types of situations and I know that I'm more than enough to take out mere bandits." He paused, but then continued, "But, if they have a chuunin or a jonin level shinobi with them, then we should be able to stalk for time enough for the group to pass."

The first thing that Hinata wanted to say was 'Hell No!', she wasn't about to let one of her genins to go and maybe get himself killed trying to go way above his head. But, the thing is, she doesn't know what type of training Naruto must do when at home and, after their talk the other night, she was inclined to let him try it. After all, it was only some bandits. And, if there indeed there were some chuunin or jonin level shinobi with them, she was fast enough to aide Naruto if need be. But, there was something that she thought odd of him to say.

"I'm sorry, but did you say 'we'?" asked the jonin to the genin.

"Yes, I did say 'we'. Let me show you what I'm talking about." assured Naruto as he stopped and closed his eyes concentrating and molding his chackra for a special technique of his. The entire group stopped too and started to murmur between each other about why they stopped, until they saw what was happening with the blonde.

A blue aura of chackra started to engulf Naruto as he concentrated and molded his chakra. It then separated in two tendrils of chackra that moved to both sides of the whiskered shinobi into two blue spirals of chackra. Two spectral images started to appear from thin air from within those spirals, the chackra then went inside those images, giving them life.

"_**Tsuin no Tanjō**_!", (Twin Birth) said the young blonde and then, the entire group saw the translucent figures gaining texture and mass, until, in their place, were two living and breathing human beings.

Both individuals had the same age and height and were wearing the same outfit as Naruto. One was a boy with black hair in similar style to Naruto's but longer and with two bangs framing his face. The other one was a girl with long, sun-kissed, blonde hair that went to her shoulder plates. Like Naruto, both boy and girl had three whisker marks on each cheek and, they opened their eyes you could see that they too were sapphire blue, like Naruto's.

"Finally, we get to have some fun!" exclaimed the black boy as he started stretching his body.

"Yeah, it was getting pretty boring just to walk around and do nothing." said the blonde girl, with a rather good bust, as she stretched out some kinks on her body.

Naruto turned to the dumbstruck group of 20 archaeologists and three kunoichi and said, "This is what I was referring to when I said 'we', Hinata-sensei."

The other two turned to their audience too and the girl started with an enthusiastic smile, "Yeah, leave everything to us." And the boy continued while smirking, "We'll show those bandits their biggest nightmare!"

"And we shall not stop until they are all broken and crying on the ground." stoically finished Naruto with an emotionless expression on his face. And, for a brief moment, his and the other two's eyes changed to blood red, with slitted pupils.

* * *

**I hope that you liked it. And, if you are wondering what was that cloning technique that Naruto used, well, wait until the next chapter to know. But, if you really want to know, then go back read chapter 1 and you might find out.**

**Thank you for reading and please review, i love reading them.**

**Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for making you wait so long for the pleasure that reading my work must be. But, you see, i was attacked by one of humanity's worst enemies...laziness!...and a bit of writers block.**

**As a way to apologize, here you have, a whole chapter of action, just for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but that doesn't mean that i can't own Boruto in the future. I'll just have to make a good plan. Hm, maybe Lelouch will give me help with it.**

* * *

Rokushō Aoi is a very selfish and cunning man, his only desires are power and money. If his former friends in _Konoha_ were to meet him now, they wouldn't believe that the nice, carring and funny Aoi was all a lie, a lie made to led him to great hights.

Since he became a genin, Aoi knew that the world spinned around power. The natural law is, the strong survive and the weak die. It is what it is and Aoi didn't plan on dying anytime soon. So, with that mentality in mind, he did everything he could to become strong. He did not care if _Konoha_ burned or not, the most important thing for him was to survive in this dog world that is the shinobi world.

He had become a Chunnin quite easily, but unfortunately he wasn't given the rank of Jounin, something about him not having the right qualities to be one. Yeah, right! That damn Uchiha just didn't want someone to steal his spotlight!

Anyway, since the village didn't want to give him the power for his survival, he went ahead and took it. The weapon that belonged to the Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama. A sword made of pure lightning, its power is amazing and since he took it, he as been unstoppable. He travelled and fought great many ninjas and missing-nins; and none of them came close to make him embrace defeat.

That was until he met Sadai, the leader of the current group of bandits that Aoi was with right now. He had to admit, as much as it pained him and his ego, that Sadai was better than him. His special ability was no pushover and he knew how to use it wisely and cunningly, just like a true shinobi. As much as he disliked the man, he also respected him for his strength. That was the reason why he was part of his group, because the chance of survival is bigger when around someone that is as strong as Sadai.

Getting from his memory lane trip, the former _Konoha_ Chunin looked at the blue, cloudless sky. He was getting bored of waiting for those archaeologists and _Konoha _team to get to the valley. The plan was simple. Just wait for them to cross the valley, attack from both sides, kill the boy and some of the archaeologists, capture the girls, go to the ruins and do whatever Sadai wanted to do in there, have some fun with the girls, sell the Hyuuga to _Kumo_ and the brunette to a brodel. It was simple and he would make good ryo when this was all over.

As he was contemplating what he was going to do with all the money he was going to make, he sensed a huge concentration of chakra, and that's when everything went to hell.

* * *

No one knew who or what had do it or how it happened. One second everyone is just waiting, hiding, ready to ambush the unfortunate souls that their leader wanted dead or to be brought to him, the next second, EVERYTHING BLOWS UP!

Explosions ring out left and right, front and behind, even below and up. Out of nowhere and everywhere, explosions come and rock the valley with shockwave after shockwave. The ground where the bandits were standing came falling down, many dying when hitting the ground head first or coliding with a sharp rock. Some got buried alive underneath boulders and rumble.

The ones closer to the center and origin of the explosion were the luckiest or more unfortunate ones, it depends on who you asked or how you see what happened to them. They were either incinerated seconds after the explosions, or blown to pieces. Some missing an whole side of their bodies, others only an arm or a leg.

In a short and simple explantion, it was a hell zone of carnage and death.

* * *

Through the smoke and dust, one could see three shadows running up the valley's walls. Upon closer inspection, it could be seen that they were three teens, two boys and one girl, all wearing black clothes. When they got to the top, the three teens didn't stop their running and made their way to the bandits, to finish them off.

The blonde boy at point went straight ahead to three bandits that were getting up; they were some of the lucky ones that only got some 1st degree burns due to being the ones fartest from the explosions. Unfortunately for them, they will meet their end one way or the other.

The blonde teen boy took out his sword from it sheat, over his right shoulder, while jumping and cut the head of the bandit in the middle with a clean, diagonal swing. By flexing his left hand, a kunai appeared in the boy's said hand with a poof of smoke and he proceeded to throw it at the throat of the bandit to his left. The blonde used the momentum of his left arm swing to spin, while in mid air, and stab the bandit to his right in the chest, right at the heart. The last thing that the bandit saw, was the whiskered face of his killer and his cold, colbat blue eyes.

All of this happened in the spam of seconds, not even time enough for the bandits to scream in agony. In nothing but a few seconds, the blonde had taken three lives, _'And there are much more to take.'_ With that in mind, the whiskered killer took his sword out of the bandit's chest and went for his next victims.

Meanwhile, the black haired boy and blond girl were adding numbers to the death pile too. The black haired boy was dual wielding a pair of kunai, slahing through everyone in his line of sight, killing them all without mercy. But then again, if one was to see the condition that his victims were in, they would say that he was being mercifull to give them a quick death.

The blonde girl was throwing shuriken after shuriken, with great speed and aim, at everything that moved. Hitting the bandits in their heads, throats, hearts, lungs and, to some really unfortunate souls, in the family jewels…Yeah, she was not being mercifull at all, that's for sure.

* * *

While Naruto and his doppelgangers were slaughtering the bandits on top of the valley, Hinata, Hanabi and Haku were escorting the archaeologists through the valley, just as Naruto planned.

'_That kid is really something.'_ Though Hinata as she ran ahead of everybody, while her female genin ran behind everybody else, securing the rear of the group, just in case some bandits managed to escape the explosions and try attack the group.

Haku could hear some of the explosion still going on, followed by screams of pain, horror and despair. Hearing them was making her remember the screams of her mother on that night when her father tried to kill her and her mother. With a shake of her head, she pushed those memories to the back of her mind. She was a shinobi now and she had a mission to accomplish.

Hanabi, on the other end, was replaying on her mind what Naruto said a few minutes ago.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Tsuin no Tanjō**__!", (Twin Birth) said the young blonde and then, the entire group saw the translucent figures gaining texture and mass, until, in their place, were two living and breathing human beings._

_Both individuals had the same age and height and were wearing the same outfit as Naruto. One was a boy with black hair in similar style to Naruto's but longer and with two bangs framing his face. The other one was a girl with long, sun-kissed, blonde hair that went to her shoulder plates. Like Naruto, both boy and girl had three whisker marks on each cheek and, they opened their eyes you could see that they too were sapphire blue, like Naruto's._

"_Finally, we get to have some fun!" exclaimed the black boy as he started stretching his body._

"_Yeah, it was getting pretty boring just to walk around and do nothing." said the blonde girl, with a rather good bust, as she stretched out some kinks on her body._

_Naruto turned to the dumbstruck group of 20 archaeologists and three kunoichi and said, "This is what I was referring to when I said 'we', Hinata-sensei."_

_The other two turned to their audience too and the girl started with an enthusiastic smile, "Yeah, leave everything to us." And the boy continued while smirking, "We'll show those bandits their biggest nightmare!"_

"_And we shall not stop until they are all broken and crying on the ground." stoically finished Naruto with an emotionless expression on his face. And, for a brief moment, his and the other two's eyes changed to blood red, with slatted pupils._

_Hinata came forward and asked, "I can see that these clones are different from your normal __**Kage Bunshin**__, but, what is different exactly?"_

_The brunette was the one to answer with a scoff, "Naruko and I are much more than simple __**Kage Bunshin**__. We are, in all senses of the word, real and breathing clones of Naruto."_

"_To be more precise, me and Menma can bleed, just like Naruto, and we also have our own personalities." Tried the blond girl, now known as Naruko, to explain in more detail the differences between them and normal __**Kage Bunshin**__._

"_That's not all. As I'm sure that you have seen, __**Tsuin no Tanjō**__ gives me the ability to divide myself in how many 'twins' as I desire. Each twin has the same abilities that I, along with a similar personality, although, their looks can change from mine, along with their sex." Continued Naruto, explaining the technique in full detail._

"_Unlike __**Kage Bunshin**__, the twins are living blood copies of myself, so they can receive many hits and be killed. When killed, the twin fades out of existence, like they were nothing more than an illusion. I do get the knowledge of my twins, just like with the __**Kage Bunshin**__, but, since the twins are divided portions of me, their chakra reserves and physical abilities are equal to mine divided by the number of twins that I create. For example, in this case, I divided myself into two, so my clones and I have one third of the chakra reserves that I had when I used __**Tsuin no Tanjō,**__ and we are three times slower, weaker, agile, etc." Finished explaining the whiskered blonde._

_As it was expected, everyone was dumbstruck at the explanation of the technique that they had just seen. Hanabi came out of it quickly and then asked, "Naruto-kun, how did you learned such a technique?"_

_Hinata was intrigued to know too, since she had never heard of a technique that created living blood clones of someone. Haku too, but for her it was because she thought that it was a cool technique and wanted to know if she could learn it too._

"_I didn't learn it, I was born with it. __**Tsuin no Tanjō **__is one of my Bloodlines." Answered Naruto as he eyed the second daughter of the Hyuuga clan head._

_Haku quickly noticed what he said and asked, "Sorry, did you said, 'one of my Bloodlines'? As in, you have more than one?" Having a bloodline was already rare, but having two was even rarer._

_Having the lowest patience of the three, Menma stopped Naruto from answering the question, "We can talk about it later. Right now, we have a bunch of stupid sons of bitches that I want to see down on my feet!" exclaimed the brunette boy, initially with a frown that turned into a smirk at the end._

'_He's totally different from Naruto, I guess that bit about the _different personalities_ was true.' Thought Hinata to herself, but then she said, "Alright, we will talk later when we are in a safer location." She then turned to look at the three Uzumakis, "What do you have in mind?" she asked._

_The Uzumaki trio grinned at her, which it make her and the girls feel a little disturbed._

* * *

The plan was actually pretty simple. Naruto sent all of his henged clones closer to the bandits and then told them to use the _**Bunshin Daibakuha**_. With almost fifty clones exploding all around them, the bandits would be too preoccupied in staying alive to see the Uzumaki trio getting closer, and, when all of the explosions ceased, most if not all of the bandits would be on the doors of death to be a challenge to the triplets. And, while this was happening, the rest of Team 8 would be escorting the archaeologists through the valley. Once they were safe, Hinata would send a signal and the triplets would regroup with them.

Simple, but very effective.

* * *

'_At least it was supposed to be._' Thought our favorite blonde shinobi as he dodged another slash from Aoi's _**Raijin no Ken**_ (Sword of the Thunder God).

The blade glows bright yellow and is apparently infused with pure electrical energy, hence its name. The blade is unusual in that, though it appears to retract into or emanate from the hilt or cross guard, like a lightsaber (and producing the same sound), it is apparently solid, as Naruto saw when it cut a boulder in half when he evaded one its slashes.

Naruto side steps a rising diagonal slash to his torso to his right and goes for a horizontal slash of his own to the former _Konoha_ ninja's waist. Aoi avoids being cut in two by blocking the slash with his lightning sword, pointing it at the ground. He then hits the blonde with a left hook to the face and a kick to the mid-section.

Naruto staggered back a bit and Aoi took the chance to get behind him with a _**Shunshin no Jutsu **_and went for a slash that would take Naruto's head off of his shoulders, had he not duck in time to avoid it.

'_No way! He couldn't know where I was nor react that fast!_' Thought the missing-nin, surprised by Naruto's dodging of his slash. His surprise cost him as Naruto went into a handstand and mule kicked him in the gut with both feet. Aoi staggered back two feet because of it and Naruto rolled and jumped away from the missing-nin with the lighting sword.

'_Thanks for the save Naruko._' Telepathy thanked Naruto to his _twin sister_ as he took a ready stance and analyzed his opponent, trying to see what his next move would be.

'_You're welcome, Nii-san._' Said Naruko through the shared mindscape that the twins could use to communicate with each other. This was possible due to the fact that, since they were all, technically, Naruto, they could talk with Kurama through their shared mindscape. So, they could also use that mindscape to communicate with each other. Not only can they share their thoughts, but they can also share their fields of vision, which was how Naruto managed to duck in time to avoid losing his head. At that time, Naruko was looking his way and so, he was able to see Aoi getting behind him through her eyes.

The whiskered blonde was forced to get back to reality to block a downward diagonal slash to his head, from his left side. Naruto then proceeded to side step to his left and guide the _**Raijin no Ken**_ to the right, making Aoi take a step forward with his right foot and overextend his arm. The blonde used the tree walking exercise and stuck to Aoi's right knee with his right foot and then went to slash at his head. Aoi, however, ducked under the slash and got only of strays of his dark green hair cut. Naruto placed his left foot on Aoi's back and used it as a springboard to jump into the air. He did some backflips in mid-air and landed a 10 meters away from Aoi.

But, by the time that Naruto rose his head to look at Aoi, the missing-nin from _Konoha_ was already in front of him and in the mid of a horizontal swing to his head.

A smirk met Aoi's face when he saw the blonde's head fly off of his shoulders, but, it was replaced by a frown when he saw the head and the corpse of the brat disappear in smoke and be replaced by a rock cut in two.

"A _**Kawarimi**_." stated the dark green haired missing-nin, but then he spotted something strange on one of the rocks. "Hm, what's this?" asked him out loud as he looked at the strange seal that was on the rock, in the center of said seal was the kanji for _flash_.

"What the-", Aoi was forced to stop what he was saying in favor of crossing his arms in front of his face, trying to shield his eyes as a bright flash of light came from the seal and blinded him for the time being.

* * *

**EARLIER, WITH NARUKO AND MENMA**

'_Thanks for the save Naruko._' Telepathy thanked Naruto to his _twin sister_ as he took a ready stance and analyzed his opponent, trying to see what his next move would be.

'_You're welcome, Nii-san._' Said Naruko through the shared mindscape that the twins could use to communicate with each other. She was brought out of her thoughts when she had to jump over a claw strike from Gōzu's right handed gauntlet. She then spin in mid-air and called, "_**Konoha Senpū **_(Leaf Whirlwind)!" as she kicked the _Kiri _missing-nin in the face, sending him sliding a few meters away. She was, however, surprised to see him poof into a cloud of smoke from where a rock fell soon after.

As she landed on the ground, she immediately back flipped to avoid a claw strike from the other Demon Brother's left handed gauntlet. While in mid-air, Naruko turned into smoke and, in the place where she was supposed to land, landed Menma, who had just finished going through a series of hand signs.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_ (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)!" thought the brunette boy as he breathed a fireball at Meizu, at pointblank. Without enough time to react, the younger Demon Brother was engulfed by the flames. When the flames died out, not even ashes remained, which made Menma raise an eyebrow since that fireball wasn't all that powerful because of the split stats between the triplets.

Gōzu took that moment of confusion to rise from underground, behind Menma, and attempt a claw strike at his head. However, Naruko used a _**Shunshin**_ to appear above her twin brother and used his head as a stepping stone to jump over the _Kiri_ missing-nin, effectively making Menma duck under the gauntlet and saving him from being impaled in the head.

Menma then pivots on his right foot and calls for, "_**Konoha Reppū**_ (Leaf Gale)!" as he sweep kicked the _Kiri_ missing-nin of his feet, with his left leg, making him fall forward. He then follows it up with a series of kicking attacks, starting from a low kick to his stomach, linking into a middle kick to his sternum and then a high kick to his chin. He jumps over Gōzu and, as he goes to finishing it off with a heel drop, he yells, "_**Konoha Daisenpū**_ (Leaf Great Whirlwind)!" hitting the missing-nin in the back of the head and sending him face first into the ground.

Through Naruko's eyes, Menma sees four water projectiles coming at him from behind. He quickly jumps out of the way and to Naruko's left, who also jumped back to avoid the ones going at her.

Meizu landed on the ground in front of his downed brother and went through the hand signs _Dragon_, _Tiger_ and _Hare_. "_**Suiton: Mizurappa**_ (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)!" yelled the younger Demon Brother as he shot a wave of water at the _Konoha_ brats.

"_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_!" yelled the brunette boy as he sent a fireball at the water wave. The two opposed elements clashed and the result was a cloud of steam rising to cloud the vision of both sides.

Knowing what a _Kirin_ shinobi could do when using mist, steam or smokescreen to their advantage, Naruko went through the hand signs _Tiger_, _Ox_, _Dog_ and _Rabbit_ and finished the sequence with _Snake_. "_**Fūton: Daitoppa**_!" called the blonde girl as a big and strong current of wind came to clean the steam away.

Upon having their field of vision cleared again, they noticed that the two twins were now surrounded by twelve _**Mizu Bunshins**_, six from either Demon Brother.

"Great, as having to see your pair of ugly faces wasn't bad enough." teased the whiskered boy with a mocking grin on his face, which made the older brother, Gōzu, growl. "Say that again, brat, after I'm done using you as a punching bag!" yelled the hotheaded _Kiri_ missing-nin. All of the _**Mizu Bunshins**_ went forward after that and lunged at the twins, however, they stopped on their dashes when they saw the whiskered twins drop smoke bombs to their feet, creating a smokescreen that now hides their movements. Six kunai and shuriken were sent through the smokescreen and hit the whole dozen of _**Mizu Bunshins**_, efficiently making them disperse into water.

A few meters away, behind a boulder, the Demon Brothers were analyzing the smokescreen and trying to see through it. "What are the brats planning?" inquired Meizu. "Whatever it is, it won't work-", Gōzu's boast was cut short as they herd the familiar sound of a shuriken cutting through the air and jumped back in time to avoid two demon wind shuriken coming from above them. However, as the shuriken came near the ground, they bursted into smoke, revealing the twins.

Menma quickly formed the _Tiger_ hand sign and inhaled some air. "_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**_ (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)!" he said as he fired a dozen of fireballs the size of his head. Naruko, then, sent a dozen of shuriken, that had wind chakra channeled through them, at the fireballs. "_**Fūton: Kaiten Shuriken **_(Wind Release: Rotating Shuriken)!" said the blonde girl as the shuriken started rotating while spinning.

"_**Katon: Hō Kaiten Shuriken**_ (Fire Release: Phoenix Rotating Shuriken)!" yelled the twins in conjunction as the rotating shuriken were engulfed by the fireballs, which their flames were enhanced due to the wind controlling the shuriken and, thus, got bigger, rivalling the size of one's whole torso now.

The Demon Brothers were shocked at the combination attack of the two brats, and would've dropped their mouths wide open, was it not for the big fireballs, with rotating shuriken inside them, coming for their heads. Their shock only got bigger as the fireballs kept coming after them, even as they dodged or knocked them away with their gauntlets.

With the twins, you could see Naruko moving her arms like a maestro would to lead his orchestra. The dozen fireballs doing as commanded and chasing after the Demon Brothers without stop. Curving right, left, up, down, in arc. Eventually, the _Kiri_ missing-nins started to get too focused on the flaming shuriken and, so, didn't noticed each other in time before crashing against each other. This distraction was what Naruko was hoping for, so she took advantage of it and crossed her arms over her chest, like if she was hugging herself, making the flaming shuriken converge on the Demon Brothers' position.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed the Demon Brothers in pain as they were being hit and slashed by all of the flaming projectiles, feeling the pain of being burned and shredded at the same time, all of this giving birth to despair and fear. But, it was that fear that made them think quickly and use the only technique that would let them escape of their situation. "_**Mizu Kawarimi**_ _**no Jutsu**_ (Water Replacement Technique)!" yelled the _Kiri_ missing-nins frantically. They, then, turned into water, successfully escaping the hellish stars, and reformed 20 meters away from the whiskered teens.

"What's the matter, little demons, afraid of a bit of fire?" mocked Menma, with a smirk on his face, as he tried to goad the demons to attack again.

"Oh, don't be a bully, Onii-chan! Don't you see that the little demons are going to cry? Have some pity!" mock scolded Naruko, who was also sporting a grin on her whiskered face.

The Demon Brothers were seething at the nerve of the twins for making a joke out of them. They, the Demon Brothers of _Kirigakure_, no more than a couple of clowns being mocked by two teens no older than 12 or maybe 13 years. This was a blow to their pride, but, right now, there was nothing that they could do.

"Don't think that you've had the last laugh, you sons of a bitch!" yelled Gōzu. "Mark our words, brats! Next time we see you..." continued Meizu. "We will have your heads!" screamed the two brothers in conjunction in the end. They then dropped two smoke bombs on the ground and, when the smoke cleared, they were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**MINUTES EARLIER, BACK WITH NARUTO**

"A _**Kawarimi**_." stated the dark green haired missing-nin, but then he spotted something strange on one of the rocks. "Hm, what's this?" asked him out loud as he looked at the strange seal that was on the rock, in the center of said seal was the kanji for _flash_.

"What the-", Aoi was forced to stop what he was saying in favor of crossing his arms in front of his face, trying to shield his eyes as a bright flash of light came from the seal and blinded him for the time being.

"_Now's my chance!_" thought the whiskered blonde boy as he dashed from behind a boulder, straight at his blinded foe. As he gets nearer, he creates two _**Kage Bunshin**_ that attack from the left and right with their own tantōs, while he attacks from above.

However, Aoi isn't a B-rank missing-nin for nothing. And he proved his skills by being able to hear the change in the wind's currents, indicating that something sharp and metallic was travelling fast to his position. Gripping his _**Raijin no Ken**_ tightly, he spun around and managed to parry the rising slash from his right, but he still got cut by the other rising slash coming from his left.

The clone on his left was able to cut Aoi on his torso, however, he was shocked to see said shinobi's torso turn into water. The original was shocked too, but he didn't stop as he swung his tantō to cleave the missing-nin in half. Said missing-nin, once again heard the change in the wind's currents and jumped back to avoid getting slashed in half. While jumping back, he decided to hold his sword with his left hand and grabbed his umbrella with his right hand, before throwing it into the air.

"_**Jouro Senbon**_ (Senbon Shower)!" called the dark green haired missing-nin as he formed a _Tiger_ hand sign and the umbrella started spinning in mid-air, sending poisoned senbon raining down on Naruto and his clones. Naruto managed to jump back in time to avoid the senbon, but his clones weren't so lucky. However, instead of bursting into smoke, like normal _**Kage Bunshin**_ would, they separated into flocks of black crows and then went to lunge at Aoi.

The _Konoha_ missing-nin, who had regained his vision back, quickly understood what was happening and said, "Pathetic! Do you really think a genjutsu like that will work on me!?" while stopping his chakra flow to end the genjutsu. Aoi was expecting to see the blonde brat in front of him, trying to slash at him again, so, he was truly surprised when he saw that he was in the middle of circle made of blue fire, with everything else being a black void. Before he could think of what was happening, the blue flames jumped at him like wild beasts at a piece of meat and swallowed him whole. He could feel the heat of the flames, his flesh being superheated and burned, all of his nerves sending messages of excruciating pain to his brain, the air leaving his lungs as the oxygen was consummated by the flames.

Even thought he was feeling all of this happening, he still knew that it was just another genjutsu casted by the brat, so he bit his lip as hard as he could and, then, the flames disappeared, fading like the illusion that they were. When the genjutsu broke apart, Aoi dropped into one knee and could barely process the sight of the damn blonde brat in front of him, swinging his tantō, which had chakra being channeled through it and molded in the shape of a blade, at his head, "_**Hien**_ (Flying Swallow)!" he heard the brat exclaim.

With reflexes owned by hundreds of battles, the missing-nin raised his _**Raijin no Ken**_, which was already back on his right hand, and blocked the slash, he was too tired, however, due to the brat's _**Genjutsu: Shiranui**_ (Genjutsu: Unknown Fire) and, so, used a _**Shunshin**_ to get out of the way, before he lost the strength to keep the blade at bay.

He reappeared 100 meters away of the brat, breathing a bit too heavily for his liking. Even though he wouldn't admit it, the brat's double layered genjutsu did a number on him, more mentally than physically. "_A Genin, a brat no older than thirteen that can cast a double layered genjutsu, just like that? He doesn't even seem winded at all!_" angrily mused Aoi as he kept an eye on the brat while recovering his breath and calm.

While it seemed that Naruto wasn't tired at all, in reality, he was sweating. "_This guy is good, very good. From the skill he showed so far, I would say that he's a high Chunnin level or low Jōnin level at most, since I had to turn off Hinata-sensei's weight seals, just to keep up with him, due me having only one third of my speed now. And I don't believe that he was going all out in our fight so far._" Mused the blonde Genin on his head, thinking of a new plan of action. _**"Most certainly, your foe will up his game and stop underestimating you, kit. In that case, you'll have to use my chakra to keep up, since you only have a third of your overall skills right now."**_ Said the Bijuu to his Jinchuuriki. He did not want his partner to lose, much less die. "_Alright, thank you, Kurama."_ Said the blonde in appreciation to for the beast's help, which the beast respond with a scoff and cutting their link.

"I'll admit kid, you're not bad for a fresh-behind-the-ears Genin…" started Aoi by making fun of Naruto, "…but, I'm way out of your league!" finished him with a shout, as he leaned forward to dash at Naruto, but he stopped himself when he heard something from his left.

"_**Katon: Endan**_!" a fire bullet came at Aoi from his left, but he jumped to his right to avoid being burned. He then was forced to block, parry and dodge multiple rotating shuriken coming at him for his head.

In front of Naruto, his twins, Menma and Naruko, appeared with a _**Shunshin**_. Menma quickly turned to his brother, while Naruko distracted the _Konoha _missing-nin, and said, "Our time is up, Aniki. Sensei already sent the signal to retreat." Informed the brunette. Naruto nodded to his twin little brother and said, "Alright, let's get going then." He and Menma then dropped smoke bombs on the ground and disappeared without a trace.

By the time that Aoi had taken care of the rotation shuriken, the triplets were gone and he couldn't find a trace of them anywhere. "_Damn it, he got away! But, it doesn't matter, I'll kill him next time._" Promised Aoi, and he always kept to his word.

* * *

**AN: Well guys i hope you like the action. I'm unsure if i did well on the fight scenes, so please tell me your opinion and be critical when reviewing.**

**As for Tsuin no Tanjo (Twin Birth), well as you may have guess it, Naruto will have multiple Bloodlines in this fic. But, rest asured, i will not make him OP from night to day. He will be unlocking his Bloodlines as the story goes. Right now you know that he has three Bloodlines, read Chapter 1, thanks to his Kami no Tatchi (God's Touch). He will get more, but like i said, it will be as the story goes.**

**If you have an idea for a Bloodline, than send it to me in a comment or PM and i'll think if i'll use it or not. Keep in mind that the Bloodline must not make Naruto OP, so it must have some weaknessess.**

**Also, i've placed a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on who you want Naruto to be with, it can either be Hanabi or Haku.**

**That's all for now and I hope you liked it.**

**Adeus, Tiago Marques**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Ducks to avoid a tomato) I'M SORRY OK!**

**(Steps to the left to avoid a axe) I KNOW THAT I SHOULD HAVE UPLOADED EARLIER!**

**(Steps to the right to avoid a lance) BUT I I WAS BUSSY!**

**(Starts running away from a pack of rabid dogs) ANYWAY, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXECPT THE STORYLINE!**

* * *

It was the morning following the day Naruto and his twins had come back after taking on the bandits. The plan had gone well; all of the bandits had been killed. Hanabi and Haku were a bit worried for Naruto. While they knew that every shinobi would've to take a life someday, they also knew that it was not an easy task at all.

Hanabi had heard of the first kills of some branch members. Some had killed for the first time while protecting their comrades, others because they were ordered to. However, they always said that it was the worst experience of their lives.

To take a life, not knowing if your target has a family, waiting for his return. If the reasons for their actions are just or dishonest. It was something that a shinobi had to endure, because that's what a shinobi does. In the words of the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, a shinobi is one who endures.

But, even so, to take so many lives in one go…she shuddered just for thinking about it. She knew she would have to kill someday, and, after the report from Naruto, she was pretty sure that she would have her first kill while on this mission. She knew that, with the help of her sister, she would be able to overcome it, somehow.

She just hoped that Naruto would be alright, after what he went through during his childhood, he deserved better, and she would make sure to be there if he needs her.

* * *

Being the student and daughter of Momochi Zabuza, Haku knew everything that there was to know about the art of taking a life. But, just like her mother, Haku was too pure hearted to do it. That was the reason why her mother and her used senbon. While not the best weapon for killing and not the most popular for a shinobi that wasn't a medic-nin, they were, if one trained hard enough with them, perfect to disable one's enemies without killing them.

While her adopted father had agreed that he didn't want his princess to become someone like him, who killed all of his academy class just to graduate, he had wanted her to be prepared for when the time came that she would have to take a life. There was no shinobi that hadn't taken a life during their career, even her mother had once.

The mere thought of taking a life terrified her; she just couldn't imagine how Naruto must be feeling after taking _forty-seven_ in _one evening_! She doubted that she would even be able to stay conscious, much less continue to go on like Naruto had did.

However, even with that stoic expression on his face, she could see that Naruto was not ok! It was something that her mother had taught her, how to read body language, which was important if she wanted to master the art of senbonjutsu.

She wanted to help her teammate, to make him feel better, but, she didn't know what to say or do.

* * *

Being the Jōnin sensei of Team 8, it was Hinata's job and responsibility to make sure that her students were in top condition, both physically, emotionally and mentally, and ready to continue the mission. Moreover, with all the experience that she had acquired during her shinobi career, she knew what to do to help Naruto. Therefore, she walked to the tree, which he was resting his back to, and sat beside him.

"After what you did, it would be stupid to ask if you're fine." initiated the Hyuuga heiress the conversation. "So, instead, I'm going to tell you about my first kill." She took a deep breath and then started by saying, while looking ahead, her eyes looking into nothing, "I was thirteen, not much older than you. My team consisted of Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee, our sensei Might Guy, and me. Our mission was to acquire a certain file from a rich man. We were not told why or what it was, just that we had to retrieve it and bring it back to our client."

"We had got inside the mansion of our target and were looking for the file. However, my teammate Rock Lee did too much noise and alerted the guards." She sighted and with a side-glance noticed that Naruto was looking at her, all of his attention concentrated on her. "We managed to get file while only knocking out the guards, but then, a group of 10 missing-nin came out of nowhere and we had to battle our way out." Hinata then looked at ground for a few seconds, her mind going to those moments of struggle. "My teammate Sakura got hit on her tight by a poisoned kunai. Nonetheless, the missing-nin was going to plunge a kunai on her heart. I was the one closer to her and, before I knew it, I had got in front of the missing-nin and had stabbed a kunai in his groin." Naruto stiffed a bit, not wanting to imagine the pain the missing-nin had felt. Hinata gave a small laugh at his reaction.

"He then fell to his knees and I cut his neck open without even thinking. My sensei then came and got us all out of there." She then closed her eyes, but kept talking. "I was a complete mess; I had thought that I was no better than a murder that kills in cold blood, but, my sensei came to my side and told me that, as a shinobi, one must kill, but sometimes, killing is not wrong. He told me, had I not killed that missing-nin, Sakura would be dead and most certainly I would've felt guilty for doing nothing to help her." Hinata opened her eyes and looked at Naruto, right in the eyes, and then smiled at his curious expression, it made him look so cute. "It was then that I understood that, to protect one's loved ones, we must do everything in our power and endure any and every pain. In the words of Shodaime-sama, 'a shinobi is the one who endures.'"

Using those words as a parting gift, Hinata made to get up and leave the blonde to think things through and assimilate everything that she had said, but he stopped her dead on her tracks with his next words.

"None of the bandits that I killed today were my first kill, Sensei." Admitted Naruto, shocking Hinata.

"What do you mean?" inquired the lavender-eyed women.

Naruto didn't move to look at her, he just stayed looking ahead for what it seemed like hours, but in reality was only a minute, and then said, "I've already killed before. ", started the whiskered blonde, "It was on my sixth birthday. Like all of my birthdays, I was going to celebrate it with Yondaime-sama, Sandaime-sama and Kosuke-san." He paused for a bit, trying to organize his thoughts and calm his emotions. Like Itachi-nii-san had said '_A shinobi should never show emotion in a mission_'. After calming down he continued, "As I was walking out of my apartment building, I was ambushed by a group of villagers. They were thirty of them, along with ten ninjas. I tried to get away, and I did give them a run for their money. However, as I was jumping from a building to another, one of the ninja hit me with a _**Katon: Endan**_." Hinata gasped at that. A shinobi throwing a fatal ninjutsu to a civilian!? A six year old no less! Just how stupid and hateful can one be!?

"I managed to avoid most of the jutsu by using my _**Kage Bunshin**_ to move me out of the way, but I still got my left arm burned." She heard Naruto continue, "I fell on my back and hit the rooftop hard, which dazed me for a while. I, however, was focused enough to see the same ninja that fired the _**Katon**_ at me, jumping down at my body with a kunai in hand, ready to pierce me in the heart." He stopped to get a hand on his emotions again, while Hinata waited, her feeling of dread getting bigger and bigger as she heard his story, along with her hatred for everyone that ever hurt her gennin.

After inhaling a big breath, the blonde boy continued, "I feared for my life, so, with instincts and reflexes, which I had been working on since I was four, I summoned my tantō, that Kakashi had given me that morning, into my hand and lifted it." He stumped down a sob and the tears that wanted to come out and said, "The man had no time to react and, so, was pierced in the heart, his kunai a centimeter from taking my left eye." The gennin subconsciously touched below his left eye, the memories still in his head, thanks to his Hyperthymesia, "I stayed there, below the corpse of my would be killer, for what seemed hours, paralyzed with fear, looking as the life leaved his eyes, implanting everything into my mind, the smell, the noises, the blood flowing down my blade and arm." Described the young Jinchuuriki. "I will never be able to forget it, like all the other memories that I have, a curse that won't leave me until my time is up." With that, Naruto got up and left to take a walk, leaving his sensei there, looking at him with a mix of shock, terror and sorrow.

* * *

**AT KONOHA**

It was a good day in _Konoha_. The sun was shining brightly as always and there was a light breeze, giving the village a summer feeling to it. Most villagers were out, walking through the village with their families, the children talking with their friends and playing, the merchants trying to sell their products and gain their living.

In this beautiful morning, Uchiha Indra, the Yondaime Hokage, was locked in battle with every kage's most dreadful and, seemingly unbeatable, enemy.

Yes, Uchiha Indra was fighting with nothing less than paperwork!

The damn paper was immortal! He took down one; ten more took its place!

He sighed for what seemed like the fiftieth time this morning and proceeded to read another mission report. While the village had been rebuilt since the Kyuubi Attack twelve years ago, _Konoha_'s ninja force was still recuperating. Thankfully, because of the reputations of shinobi like Hiruzen, Itachi, Hinata, Kakashi, Guy and himself, the other hidden villages hadn't thought of invading after the attack. In addition, the ones sent to gather intelligence on their status after the attack were taken care off by one of his clan members, Uchiha Shisui, Kami bless his soul.

Even so, they had to keep appearances. Thus, the number of high level missions being handed was high. Itachi and his team, for example, had already done their third S-Rank mission, _in one month_! That is very surprising, but worrisome too. A shinobi, no matter how strong they are or what rank they hold, should not do so much S-Rank missions without at least two weeks of rest, which was, sometimes, more for the mind than for the body. Itachi and his team are strong mind, don't get him wrong, and he believed in them. But, everyone had their limits, even an Uchiha.

Thought, if one good thing came from this many missions, it would be the money. All the money they could get was welcomed. The Kyuubi had destroyed most of the merchant district, leaving people without jobs. Without jobs, the villagers could not pay the taxes, which lead to less money coming for the rebuilding of the village, among other things. Plus, the current Fire Daimyo is a greedy bastard and the additional money that he added to their budget was only enough to help rebuilt the hospital, which was the first priority after the attack. The clan heads also offered money, but it wasn't enough, considering that they had their own compounds to rebuild.

In short, the economy was bad at that time, but now, even though it's better, it's not the same as before.

Indra was brought out of his thoughts, thought, with what he was reading in this report. It told of a B-Rank mission in _Nami no Kuni_ that he had given a month ago. The primary objective was to protect and escort a bridge builder called Tazuna from missing-nins hired by Gatou, with their secondary goal being the assassination of said man. Gatou is a business man that had taken over _Nami_'s shipment industry. Since the country is an isolated island and does most of his business through the sea, it was easy for the business man to take over the economy of the country and, thus, take over the whole country.

However, Tazuna had the idea of building a bridge that would connect the island to the main land, thus allowing for merchants to come by land. That bridge would be a problem for Gatou, so he had hired missing-nins to take care of Tazuna.

By a great deal of luck, Tazuna managed to get to _Konoha_ without being killed and proceeded to ask for protection and, even thought that he didn't had enough money to pay for a B-Rank, Indra still accepted the mission and told that he could pay after his country had got back on its feet. He had sent a team of four Jounin with the bridge builder, just to be on the save side, should Gatou had had any ideas of hiring A or S-Rank missing-ninjas.

For what he had read so far, the mission had gone well. They had an encounter with some B-rank missing-nins, on the way to _Nami no Kuni_, but were able to take care of them. Within the first week, they had taken care of most of the bandits and mercenaries hired by Gatou to terrorize the villagers of the country. By the end of said week, they had decided to attack Gatou's headquarters. However, it seems that they were ambushed by a team of four unknown shinobi with a music note on their headbands. Two were killed, while the other two managed to escape, taking the life of one of his Jōnin with them. And, in the middle of all this, Gatou had escaped, along with most of the money that he had taken from _Nami_.

This troubled Indra very much. Who were these unknown shinobi? He had never heard of a village that used headbands with a music note, which meant that a new village had come to enter the power play that was the shinobi world. It seems that he would've to talk with his spy master and see what he got.

Indra was, once again, brought out of his thoughts by someone knocking on the door of his office.

"Enter," he said. Through the door then came his assistant Sēramu.

"I have a message for you, Hokage-sama. It's from Team 8," she said as she gave said message to him. Indra opened and read the message rather quickly, then again, with the Sharingan, it was easy to do such a thing.

'_Rokushō Aoi, B-rank missing ninja from _Konoha_ and the Demon Brothers, Meizu and Gōzu, two C-rank missing ninjas from _Kiri_,' _mused the Uchiha, who then smirked, _'First mission out of the village and Naruto meets with three missing-nins. Tch, this kid sure has bad luck.'_

Indra looked at Sēramu and ordered, "Send a message to _Sunagakure_ requiring backup for Team 8 and send another message to Team 8 telling them to meet with said backup before continuing further with their mission."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" with that said, she bowed and went to do as ordered.

* * *

Far away from _Konoha_, Sadai was also shocked by what his associates were reporting, but, unlike Indra, he was not troubled. No, he was furious!

"You mean to tell me," started Sadai with a yell, "that a bunch of brats managed to, not only kill _FORTY-SEVEN_ grown man, but they also handed your asses back to you!?"

"We were caught off guard, Sadai-sama!" defended Meizu, "We were not expecting such an attack from a team of Gennins!" Gōzu the continued where is twin brother stopped, "The stunt that they pulled is worthy of Chunnin level shinobi, hell, even some Jōnin would have difficulty pulling something like that!" the Kiri missing-nin then took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again. "The brats that my brother and I faced worked well together. I'll admit, we underestimated, and we will make sure to not do so again. But, the brats showed teamwork as good as ours. They even pulled a combination jutsu out of their bag and were able to do elemental Justus, something that no mere Genin should be able to do."

Sadai had calmed himself in the middle of Gōzu's explanation, but he was still angry while seating behind his desk, facing the Demon Brothers and Aoi. Speaking of the Konoha missing-nin, "Aoi, what do you have to add up to these brats skills?" asked the brown haired man.

The wielder of the _**Raijin no Ken**_ was brought out of his thoughts of ways to mutilate the blond brat that had humiliated him by the voice of his leader. He turned his purple eyes to the man and, with an angry scowl, answered the question asked of him, "The brat that I was facing his skillful in Kenjutsu. Not as good as me, but good enough to keep up for most of our battle.

He summoned solid clones left and right, and still had more than enough energy to, not only keep standing, but to trade blows with me. That indicates very high chakra reserves. He managed to catch me on two consecutive genjutsus, which makes me believe that he has some very good chakra control, and then, he also has fuinjutsu on his arsenal, which is an area that very few shinobi give much work on. So, as much as it pains me, and, as much as I hate myself to say it, that brat is, at the very least, a high chunnin level shinobi." Concluded Aoi after explaining his reasons for such a statement.

Sadai was quite skeptical about what the missing-nins in front of him were reporting. After all, three kids, that couldn't be older than thirteen, killing forty-seven bandits? Just that is almost hard to believe, but, then again, there are little monsters coming out of the great villages almost every generation, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Itachi to name a few.

But, those same three brats then fight AND keep up with two C-rank and one B-rank missing-nins? That is laughable! Either these three were pulling one over him or there was a new type of monster that Konoha seemed to have cooked up somewhere.

Nevertheless, he needed those ruins found and those archaeologists under his thumb. His boss really wanted whatever was in those ruins and he was not a person that he wanted to disappoint.

The brunette man shot the man in black a stern look and gave them their orders, "Gōzu, Meizu, I want you to spy on them until they find the ruins. Until then, do not engage, be spotted or lose them. Understood?"

The Demon Brothers nodded as one and left without another word. Sadai's gaze then focused on the _Konoha_ missing-nin, "Aoi, I want information on the skills of every member on that team. Get it in anyway necessary."

"Tch", grunted the dark green haired missing-nin before leaving in a _**Shunshin**_.

* * *

Sand, it was everywhere!

Well, she shouldn't be surprised really, they were in _Kaze no Kuni_ after all, the country whose ninja village, _Sunagakure no Sato_, was, like the name suggested, surrounded by sand. So she should've been expecting to have to travel through a desert, and she was! Well, at least she had thought she was.

She hadn't count on being so hot! She was sweating buckets, and her warm clothes weren't helping, so she had taken off her pinstriped outfit and was only wearing her green haori to protect her young, and still growing, female body from the sun's violent rays of white light.

She wasn't the only one to strip a piece of clothing, the rest of her team had too. Hinata-sensei had taken her jacket off, showing the dark-blue muscle shirt that she wore underneath, which did pretty well on showing her big bust and a bit of cleavage. Meanwhile, Hanabi had taken off her light-brown jacket, while Naruto took off his black T-shirt, which, for some reason, made her blush.

Ever since her mother started making those jokes of her and Naruto becoming a couple, she started thinking. He was a great guy. Nice, smart, strong and, now that she could see his body more thoroughly, quite handsome. He was quite the catch, what with those strong arms that seemed strong enough to bent iron, which she could prove, since she had been the target of many of his fist, during their Taijutsu spars. He also had the beginning of a six pack and his chest seemed just as strong as his arms. Then there was that blonde hair of his, his tanned skin, his deep sapphire blue eyes and those whiskers, which made him look quite exotic and wild.

Haku shook her head furiously to get reed of the enormous blush that had possessed her face. _'What am I thinking!?'_ screamed she to herself, inside her head, not knowing where those thoughts had come from, _'The heat must be getting to my head,'_ she concluded.

Hanabi, meanwhile, was looking through the sand dunes, trying to see where they were going. Getting no luck on such endeavor she resolved to ask Nakayama-san, who was looking at a map.

"Nakayama-san, are you sure that we are going in the right way?"

The old black haired archaeologist turned his head from the map in his hands and looked at her with a gentle smile, "Yes, this map tells me that we are going in the right way. If you are asking because you cannot see anything but sand around us, then you should know that the ruins of Rouran are hidden beneath this very desert," he revealed.

"Really?" asked a skeptical Hanabi.

Nakayama nodded and said, "Yes, Rouran was a very technological advanced nation for their time. Their weapons were coveted by many, along with their knowledge. But, they were a nation of peace, however, they only made weapons to protect, not attack."

"However the other nations did not care for their beliefs," continued a white haired archaeologist, as old as Nakayama-san, with green eyes, who Team 8 knew as Shiba Tamaki, "The Third Shinobi World War was the stage for Rouran's dead. _Iwa_ and _Suna_ wanted their weapons to use them against their enemies. However, the Queen of Rouran would have none of it and used the weapons to protect her nation."

Nakayama-san then continued, "The two Great Villages presented themselves to be too much for the nation to defend against, so, the Queen, in a last effort to hide the knowledge of Rouran from those whose hands were not worthy, blew the city up sky high."

Tamaki once again continued where his friend stopped, "However, there are proof that there were hidden chambers beneath the city, which we believe to hold the knowledge of Rouran."

"How can you be so sure, Tamaki-san?" asked the ice user of Team 8.

"Because my grandfather was a citizen and an engineer of Rouran. He escaped to _Hi no Kuni_ with a few others and, in his diary, he tells of these underground chambers and how he helped to build them."

"And, by following the directions said in the diary, we can locate the passage that will lead us to those underground chambers." Explained Nakayama-san.

"How far are we from said entrance then, Shiba-san?" asked the Jinchuuriki.

The white haired man looked at the map for a few seconds before answering with, "It should take us one more day to reach the hidden entrance at the pace that we are going." Naruto nodded at the answer and went back to look around for any possible danger.

Hinata, who was at the fore front of the group and reading from a scroll on her hands, turned back to them and said, "We will have to make a deviation, thought. I just received a message from _Konoha_ saying that _Suna_ will be sending a team to back us up in the event that those missing-nin come back once again," she informed as she put the scroll back in her backpack, "We will meet with said team in a location not far away from here. It should take us three hours to reach there from our current position and with our current travelling speed."

"Hai, Sensei!" exclaimed her gennin in acknowledgment.

"If I may, how did you just receive a message from _Konoha_?" asked an intrigued Hamada.

"I used a technique that allows the user to communicate with another by using a scroll, on which the writing appears and disappears," explained the Hyuuga heiress, "Every Chunnin, upon promotion, his made to learn this technique, since it allows for quick and direct dialogue between a team and the village."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, for your explanation, Hyuuga-san." Respectively thanked the brunette archaeologist.

Three hours of walking under the blazing sun of the desert later, Team 8 and the twenty archaeologists were resting under the shadow of some boulders. They had been waiting for the team from _Suna_ for half an hour now, until Naruto sensed a familiar chakra getting closer to their position.

'_This chakra…it's him,'_ internally mused the blond Jinchuuriki. Although, his Bijuu was not that happy to feel that chakra signature.

"**Great, now I'll have to listen to that damned tanuki for the rest of this mission! What did I do to deserve such fate!?"** irritably whined the great nine-tailed Bijuu.

"It has been quite some time, hasn't it?" questioned Naruto to what everybody else thought was himself, until their heard a voice replying.

"Yes, it has, cousin."


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome, everyone! To you I bring another update on Naruto: The Right Hand of God!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, because, if I did, the anime would not have sooooooo many fillers.**

* * *

_**LAST TIME**_

'This chakra…it's him,'_ internally mused the blond Jinchuuriki. Although, his Bijuu was not that happy to feel that chakra signature. _

"_**Great, now I'll have to listen to that damned tanuki for the rest of this mission! What did I do to deserve such fate!?"**__ irritably whined the great nine-tailed Bijuu._

"_It has been quite some time, hasn't it?" questioned Naruto to what everybody else thought was himself, until their heard a voice replying._

"_Yes, it has, cousin."_

* * *

"Itoko (Cousin)?" I said with a confused expression as she looked at Naruto, "You never said you had a cousin, Naruto-kun."

Said blonde shrugged, "You never asked. And the topic never came to any of our discussions."

My sister cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "Anyway. Please say who you are and what skills you have," she commanded from the _Suna _team.

The one who, apparently is Naruto's cousin, took a step forward. He has fair skin and short, spiky, red hair and pale blue-green eyes, with no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. Around them he has tanuki-like black eye rings. He has the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead. His forelocks are parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible. He's wearing black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he also wears a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carries around a gourd. He also wraps his black forehead protector over the band.

"My name is Uzumaki Gaara and I specialize in sand manipulation," the red-haired said.

The next one to take a step forward was another boy. He wears a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely, and had cat-like ears, black gloves and his forehead protector on his forehead. He sports a triangular face-paint design and carries a pack made of white bandages.

"The name is Uzumaki Kankurou and I specialize in puppetry," he said.

The last one was a girl with teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive ponytails. Her outfit consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

"I'm Uzumaki Temari and I specialize in _**Futon **_Jutsuswith the help of my war fan," she said.

Big sister nodded to all of them, but, before she could say anything else, Haku beat her to it, "I'm sorry to ask, but how are you related to Naruto-kun? I've never heard of another Uzumaki." I nodded from my position to her right, wanting to know that piece of information too.

The red-head looked at us and responded, "My mother and maternal grandfather were Uzumaki, while their father is my uncle, and so, we are cousins. And, although, I do not know for certain on which level we are, Naruto and we are cousins too."

Hinata nodded and then ordered, "Very well then. Naruto and Gaara will cover our rear. Temari and Hanabi, you'll take the left. Haku and Kankurou, you'll take the right. I'll take the lead," she then turned to look at Shiba-san, "Shiba-san, please walk near me, since you're the one that knows the way." Shiba-san nodded. Everyone got in formation and we began to walk again, following Shiba-san's lead.

* * *

Gaara looked at me, stoic expression looking at another stoic expression, and asked, "So, how are _Konoha_'s villagers treating you, Naruto?"

I looked at my red haired cousin from the corner of my eye and answered, "Better. At least now I don't have people coming after me and don't need to always have to look over my shoulder." It seemed that I was finished, but Gaara new that there was more. "Thought, now they just give me looks of disdain and, on some D-ranks that we did, they blamed me for doing things wrong when it wasn't even my fault or what happened wasn't even that big of a deal."

Gaara's eyes narrowed a bit, "You have been taking the fault for what your teammates do wrong." One would thought that he said it as a question, but I knew that he meant it as a statement, but still, I kept quiet.

"I never thought that you would try to woo two girls at the same time, cousin." That comment came so out of nowhere, that I almost let my mask of emotionless fall, raising an eyebrow to show my confusion instead, while inside I was completely shocked that Gaara would think something like that of me. My cousin was a person of few words and, while not as emotionally scarred as myself, he had some emotional scars of his own. The psychopathic Bijuu inside of him didn't help either. So, I was very shocked that Gaara could conclude that I was trying to seduce my teammates, just because I was taking the fault for their mistakes. That Gaara knows what wooing someone means is even more shocking.

"Where did that come from?" I asked, my voice neutral as always.

Gaara was still looking at me so he explained, "Taking the fault for another's mistake his a way of showing how pleasant one is. Most times that's how one starts to seduce another."

"Most friends do that too. To show that they are there to help their friends and that their friends can trust them," I argued, "Plus, while my teammates are fine women specimen for their age, I am not intrigued in pursuing a relationship with anyone at this time of my life," I stated.

Inside my head, I heard Kurama say, **"And I think you're stupid for it, kit. You have two beautiful girls and one hot as hell woman in your team and, instead of trying to get in any of their pants, you're giving them the nice emo treatment. You're a fool, a fool I tell you!"**

'_You know what my reasons for doing it are, Kurama. Plus, even if I wanted to court either of my teammates, I would either get beheaded by Zabuza-sensei or end up with all of my tenketsu closed for eternity by Hiashi-sama. Not to talk about what Itachi-nii-san would do to me if I tried to steal his girl."_ I felt a chill on my back just thinking about it. How Arashi-san is even alive and walking after how many times Itachi-nii-san beats him up he hoped he would never know.

Gaara, not knowing of my mental talk with Kurama and ignoring my shuddering, then asked, "Then why are you taking the blame for them?"

Most would think of asking why I, a teenager that just hit puberty, wouldn't want to date either one of my teammates, but I know Gaara would never ask it. Being a Jinchuuriki like me, he knows, or at least has an educated guess of why I don't want to get involved with anyone on an intimate level. "No matter how much they tried, Hanabi and Haku could never make the villagers change their minds about me. To them, I am the personification of everything that goes wrong in their lives. For thirteen years they have seen me as such and not even the Hokage was able to change their views," explained Naruto, "How could two fresh out of the academy gennins do something that not even the strongest shinobi in the village could do? Plus, if they tried to take the blame, they would receive the same looks of disdain that I get, the same overcharged prices, having to listen to the people murmuring about you, calling you names," I still kept my emotionless mask while listing the less arduous of treatments that I got daily since I was 4. The most painful ones had ended when Yondaime-sama had had enough and executed 20 villagers that had tried to kill me two days after _**that**_ night. I had just made my 5th year of existence by then.

"I don't want to make their lives difficult because of their involvement with me, them being in the same team with me is bad enough," I looked at the sky, but still kept talking, "So, I think it's better to just let the villagers do what they want, as long as they keep it to non-harmful things, I'll live with my life, doing what I do best," I lowered my head and looked ahead, "survive."

Gaara kept looking at me for a few more seconds and then turned to look ahead too, but not before saying what was on his mind, "You're too nice for your own good."

* * *

The group of twenty archaeologists, five Gennin and one Jōnin walked through sands of the desert for three hours, until night came and they had to make up camp. The next morning, they woke up with the rising sun and, after three hours of walking through the scorching hot desert, they finally came to what seemed to be a pillar made of stone. It was roughly fifteen meters tall and two meters in diameter and had some symbols engraved in it that none of the archaeologists could understand, but that didn't mean that they weren't trying to.

After half an hour of going through books of decoding and old languages, Shiba-san and Hamada-san managed to discover the meaning of some of the symbols. "It seems to be a riddle. _"__I have no soul, I have no will. I am a tool, I move to my master's whim. What am I?"_" was the riddle that Shiba-san managed to get from matching the symbols on the pillar with the ones on his grandfather's diary.

Everyone started thinking of the riddle and how to solve it, "Could it be a weapon?" thought Kankuro out loud.

"It must be," they heard Nakayama-san say, "_"__I have no soul, I have no will." _That fits the description of a weapon."

"Yes, but what about the second part?" inquired Hamada-san, "_"I am a tool, I move to my master's whim. What am I?"_ Every weapon moves to their wielder's whim, that's the objective of their existence."

Something about what Hamada-san said made Temari think, _'Wielder's whim?'_ she mused in her head, _'Why master's whim instead of wielder's whim? Is it supposed to make us not figure out that it is a weapon? No, the first words of the second part betray that goal. Then, could it be a lead to solve it?'_

While the _Suna_ kunoichi was thinking, Hinata turned to look at Shiba-san, "Isn't there anything on your grandfather's diary about how to solve the riddle, Shiba-san?" she asked.

The man in question shook his head in negative, "No, the only mention in the diary of this riddle is that we have to place one of our hands on a seal in the pillar and answer the riddle in a loud and clear voice."

"Found it," they heard Naruto say as they turned to the pillar to see the blonde and his red headed cousin inspecting a few symbols on the pillar. "It was made to be seen as part of the text, but in reality it's the array of seal," Gaara explained.

"Do any of you two know what kind of seal it is?" asked Team 8's leader.

"It seems to be a seal made to channel someone's chakra to something. Possibly another seal or a mechanism that will do something once chakra is channel through this one," deduced the blonde.

Gaara nodded at his cousin's deduction, "Thought, seeing that the diary says that someone has to answer the riddle in a loud and clear voice, I summarize that this seal is connect to a seal that will capture the sound waves of the person who channels the chakra through this first seal and compare them to previous saved sound waves inside it. Should the sound waves match, either an entrance will be open or another mechanism to test us will activate."

Everyone, minus Kankuro, Temari and Naruto, who were already used to Gaara's way of explaining his way of thinking, blinked and looked at Gaara confused.

Naruto saw this so decided to explain what his cousin meant, "In other words, someone has to channel chakra through this seal and answer the riddle. Then, a second seal will compare the answer given to the answer saved inside it and, if they match, either an entrance will present itself to us or the second seal will activate another mechanism to test us."

Everyone, minus Kankuro, Temari and Gaara made sounds of comprehension, "Oh!"

"That's great, but we still don't know the answer to the riddle," reminded Hanabi.

Temari, who had been trying to solve it the whole time, smirked at the young Hyuuga, "On the contrary, I think I know the answer."

Naruto looked at Temari and waved his hand at the pillar, "Would you like to do the honors then, Temari-itoko?" challenged Naruto.

Temari merely smirked at him too, "Of course, itoko." She went to the pillar and placed her hand on the seal, channeling some of her chakra through it. She then raised her head to the sky and said, in a loud and clear voice, "Puppet!" as she finishes saying the word, the whole sealing array glows blue for a few seconds and then the light and the array fade away. Temari takes her hand away from the pillar and she, along with everybody else, see the stone she was touching move away and reveal a hand like hole with a seal on the palm and five little holes to place one's fingers.

Kankuro looked at Temari and said, "Good work sis, but how did you know that the answer was 'Puppet'?" he asked.

She looked at him and smirked, "Something that Hamada-san said made me think," she explained, "He said, _Wielder's whim_ while in the riddle it said _Master's whim_. It could be just a way of saying it, but I thought that it could be a clue left to help solve the riddle. I then started thinking of what the words '_weapon_' and '_master_' had in common and then it came to me."

"Puppet master!" exclaimed Kankurou, understanding shown in his eyes, "That's what they have in common and the weapon that a puppet master uses is a puppet."

Haku looked at Temari astonished, "And I thought that Naruto was smart." Hanabi nodded beside her, "Maybe it's an Uzumaki thing. You know, like the Nara clan," added the young Hyuuga.

Hinata looked at the _**Fuinjutsu **_specialists and asked, "What can you say about this new seal?"

Naruto and Gaara inspected the new seal for a minute before answering. "It's the same type of seal as the first one," said the _Suna_ Jinchuuriki, "However, this one seems to be more complex," he added in an afterthought.

The _Konoha _Jinchuuriki nodded beside him, "Yes, and the hand like form of this hole, plus the holes for the fingers…" he murmured in thought.

"Do you know what we have to do, Naruto?" asked Hinata as she watched her gennin.

Naruto nodded and looked at Kankurou, "Kankurou-itoko, come here, please." Kankurou walked to his two cousins and Naruto beckoned him to the hand like hole, "I want you to place your hand on the seal and channel chakra through it, then put your fingers inside the five little holes and do the same thing that you would do if you were making a puppet open a door for you," ordered the blonde.

Kankurou raised an eyebrow at the odd order, but he just shrugged his shoulder, "Alright," he answered back as he turned to the pillar and did as ordered.

As the puppet master ended his hand movement, the seal started glowing. The glow then travelled through the whole pillar. After a whole minute, the pillar stopped glowing and everyone backed away from it as it sank deep underground until the top of the pillar was on the same level as the surface. The top then opened and, as Naruto and Gaara looked down below, they could see staircases going down in spiral.

All of the archaeologists were awed, "Incredible, to hide stairs inside a pillar!" exclaimed Nakayama-san. Hamada-san nodded besides him, "Yes, the people of Rouran were really ingenious."

Kankurou looked at his blonde cousin and asked, "How did you know?"

Naruto looked at him and said, "The theme of the previous test was puppets, so I thought that it could be the same for the second test. The 'make your puppet open the door' thing was just a hunch that I had."

The Jōnin of the group came closer to the entrance and looked down below with her _**Byakugan**_, "It seems safe to me. I can't see any traps or hidden mechanisms," she deactivated her doujutsu and looked at the male blonde Uzumaki, "Naruto, make some clones and send them down there to investigate," she ordered.

The gennin nodded and, by crossing his fingers, made ten clones of himself, who went to do has ordered. After ten minutes of waiting, Naruto got the memories of his clones, saying that it was safe, and, along with the rest of the group, went down the spiral staircase, after leaving five clones guarding the entrance outside.

After going down what they estimate was fifty and so feet underground, the group comes to face a door. They open it and enter inside the room, only to gasp in awe, even our normally stoic Jinchuuriki. The room is thirty by thirty feet and has six pillars organized to form a six pointed star. However, that isn't why everyone is in awe. No, the reason for that would be the thousands upon thousands of golden coins that fill the room from the ground to the ceiling.

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Kankurou after getting his brain functioning again. His cursing made the others' brains reboot and get out of their shock. The archaeologists immediately started going through the piles of golden coins, some analyzing the symbols on them others just diving and swimming in them, all of them with big happy grins.

Hamada-san was still a bit shocked and so said, "Unbelievable! To think that the people of Rouran had a treasure such as this hidden in here."

"Hm, Tamaki-san, was any mention of this treasure in your grandfather's diary?" asked Hinata, a skeptical look on her beautiful face.

The mentioned archaeologist looked at the Jōnin from her right side, too shocked to even move, "N-no…he never mention anything of such kind…not even a hint," he stuttered.

A frown came to her face, _'That's weird. Why wouldn't his grandfather mention something like this?' _she thought, _'And wasn't the knowledge of Rouran supposed to be in here. If so, then where are the books, the scrolls and such?'_ Having a gut feeling, Hinata activated her _**Byakugan**_ and gasped again.

Hearing her gasp, her team and the _Suna _team looked at her in confusion. They then heard another gasp coming from Hanabi, who had also activated her doujutsu.

'_The entire room is filled with seals…'_ she thought in admiration, _'Every single one of these seals is releasing chakra, but, why…'_ realization downed on her like a slap in the face, _'Genjutsu, and a strong one at that. I didn't even feel the chakra enter inside my coils.'_ Hinata tried to break the Genjutsu by disrupting her chakra flow and by biting her lip, but none of those methods worked.

"How is this possible?" whispered Hanabi to herself in shock.

Naruto and Gaara quickly noticed their state and so, Naruto asked, "What's wrong, sensei?"

His sensei looked at them and her face become thoughtful, _'Maybe they can…'_ she thought to herself, but then whispered to them, "This is all a Genjutsu. The whole room is filled with seals wrote on the walls that are releasing chakra that entered inside our chakra flows without us noticing. I've tried to disrupt my chakra flow and inflict pain through biting my lip to break free from it, but it didn't work."

Both young fuuinjutsu scholars were impressed now. Seals that could place someone inside a genjutsu without their knowledge and that it seemed impossible to break by normal means? Yep, they were very impressed.

"This must be another test. The objective being to break the genjutsu," theorized the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. "However, how we are going to do that is the hard part," mused the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

'_Kurama, how come you didn't sense that I was caught in a Genjutsu?'_ asked the blonde to his partner.

"**That would be because I was sleeping, kit. And because the amount of chakra that is entering your flow is so minuscule, that I didn't even noticed. Furthermore, the reason why the normal means of breaking out of a Genjutsu aren't working is because there is always chakra being absorbed into your body. So, even if you disrupt your chakra flow, the second that you put it back on, the chakra from the seals will enter inside you again. The ningens that made these seals were indeed masters no doubt,"** explained and complimented the fox.

"Kyuubi says that these seals were made by masters of Fuuinjutsu and, honestly, I begin to think that it was an Uzumaki that made them. Only members of our clan could make something like these," commented the blonde.

"But how are going to break this Genjutsu?" asked Haku, a bit panicked.

"Calm down, Haku. As Itachi once said to me: _Every technique has a weakness. 'One only has to maintain calmed to find it,'_" said the Jōnin, trying to calm down her gennin.

"Hm, if disrupting our chakra flow and inflicting pain is not enough to break the Genjutsu, then, there must be a way of disrupting the flow of chakra that is being released by the seals or of shutting them down," said Gaara.

"In that case, then, there should be someplace inside these room from where the chakra is being pumped into the seals, like a heart that pumps blood to the blood vessels," said Naruto. He then turned to Hanabi and Hinata and asked, "Do you see any area inside this room where the concentration of chakra is stronger, Hanabi, Sensei?"

The two Hyuuga females looked around the room until they noticed a distinctive amount of chakra accumulated in the center of the room.

"Yes, in the center of the room, although not very noticeable, the chakra is in more quantity there," reported the younger Hyuuga.

Naruto nodded to her, "Tell us when we are exactly on top of where the chakra is more concentrated." Getting a nod from both Hyuuga, he and Gaara made to the center of the room, while the rest of the gennin explained what was happening to the archaeologists and had them get away from the center of the room.

Once on top of the highest concentration of chakra, both Jinchuurikis looked at each other and nodded. Then they placed their hands on the Ram seal and started releasing the chakra of their tenants. Two shockwaves of chakra were released from them as a yellow-brown chakra started to surround Gaara, while the same was happening to Naruto, but his chakra was of a red tinted orange color. Both chakras had a feeling of darkness in it, which make all archaeologists tremble, some even got down on their knees due to the pressure.

Temari and Kankuro were used to feeling the Ichibi's chakra and killing intent, due to their training and because of their childhood, but they still shook a bit every time they were near it. However, Haku and Hanabi were another story. They had never filled such dark and cold chakra. The pressure and hatred coming from it were humongous. If it wasn't for their sensei releasing some of her killing intent to counter, even if it was only a little drop, the malevolent feeling of Kyuubi's chakra. They knew that the Kyuubi was the strongest of the Bijuu and that it was a being made of hatred, but this was too much! How could their teammate control such hatred!?

Back with our Jinchuuriki, they were sending their tenants' chakra into the heart of the seal that was pumping the chakra for all of the seals inscribed on the walls, floor and ceiling. Their idea was to overload the seals with their chakra and make them shut down. And, since they had beings made of chakra inside their guts, the plan had a very good chance to work.

And working it was. Hinata and Hanabi could see seal after seal glow from blue to red and then shut down entirely. The piles upon piles of golden coins then started to fade, like a mirage disappearing, and show the real image of the room. The room was exactly the same as shown in the Genjutsu, the exceptions being that there were no piles of golden coins and that there was a huge gate at the other side of the room.

As the final seal shut down, both Jinchuuriki stopped the flowing of their tenants' chakra. However, as they turned around to look at the others, they heard a voice call out,

"**Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu** _(Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness)_!"

* * *

**And done! So, how did it go? Did you liked it? Please, review and tell me your thoughts on the challenges that I'm having our group solve, on how Naruto views his membership in Team 8 and past. And of course on what I did there with the Uzumaki Clan.**

**Well, see ya when I upload chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the late update, but life is a bitch. Well, that and I've been infected with a disease called laziness. Anyway, have good read.**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way or form._**

* * *

_**LAST TIME**_

_As the final seal shut down, both Jinchuuriki stopped the flowing of their tenants' chakra. However, as they turned around to look at the others, they heard a voice call out,_

"**Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu** _(Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness)!"_

Sadai was a happy right now. Why? Because the day has been good for him so far. The Demon Brothers, who had been following the joined _Suna-Konoha_ team since yesterday, had finally proven useful by giving him the location of the entrance to the ruins of Rouran. Getting his bandits through the desert took a while, due to the heat and the little sandstorm that they were hit with. But, they eventually got to the entrance, where they noticed the clones of the blonde that fought Aoi.

After taking out the clones swiftly, Sadai, the Demon Brothers, Aoi and 20 bandits went down the spiral staircase, while the rest of the bandits guarded the entrance. Upon getting to the base of the staircase, they waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. They had been lucky that the chakra those two brats were releasing was taking the attention of the Hyuuga or they would've been discovered already. Though, the amount of chakra coming from those kids made all of the bandits piss themselves, while Meizu, Gōzu and Aoi shivered, he too shivered, because that was a lot of pressure coming from the two brats' chakra!

As the kids stopped pumping chakra, the four missing-nin took hold of their nerves and Sadai made some hand seals, before putting his hands on the ground.

"**Doton Kekkai: Dorō Dōmu**!" he called out as the earth around the archaeologists rose up and formed a dome, trapping all of them inside it, along with the kid in black and the girl with four pony tails.

The incarceration of their charges and two teammates made the other Gennin and the sole Jōnin of their team notice him and his group. But, before they could do anything, Gōzu and Meizu already had the girls in their chain, while Aoi had the large busty Hyuuga at his mercy by having the _**Raijin's**_ blade at her neck.

* * *

Sadai took a couple of steps forward, confident that the blonde and read-headed brats wouldn't act while their teammates' lives were in his hands.

"Lose your weapons and throw them to my men, brats. Or I snap my fingers and your teammates die," he threatened.

Naruto and Gaara looked at each other through the corner of their eyes, internally talking inside the shared mindscape that all Jinchuuriki have access to when near each other. They then looked back at Sadai, who had a superior smirk on his face, their faces stoic as always.

Meanwhile, the Hyuuga heiress was cursing like a sailor inside her head. She was also berating herself for letting her guard down and, more importantly, not seeing or sensing the group of bandits getting behind them. Though, in her defense, the chakra of two Bijuus would make even the most experienced Hyuuga blind and the best sensor in the world shit himself. But, she still should've been able to hear the bandits getting closer. Now, because of her error, their charges were trapped, she and her two Gennin kunoichi were at the mercy of the enemy and Naruto and his cousin Gaara were their only salvation.

Back with the Uzumaki Jinchuuriki, both had already taken off their tantō and gourd and threw them at the two bandits prepared to catch said objects. However, that was not meant to be as, upon being caught by the bandits, the gourd's cork shot at blinding speeds off of it and hit Aoi in the left side of his head, while the tantō was replaced by its owner, who delivered a wind chakra infused uppercut to the bandit, breaking the man's neck and killing him.

Just as his feet touched the floor, Naruto summoned two kunais from the seal matrix in his right glove and threw them with his left hand, after quickly adding wind chakra to them. The kunais travelled through the air and cut straight through the chain holding Haku and Hanabi down. Both girls took little time to start a fight with their ex-captors.

Meanwhile, Gaara's sand, which was inside the gourd, shot out of its container and attacked the bandits near it, while the bandit holding the gourd was killed by a sand spike coming from the gourd itself, which pierced his heart. Gaara was quick to grab his gourd and strap it back on his back. He then looked at the dome of earth and rock as he heard an explosion coming from it. He then saw his cousins coming out from a hole on the side of the dome, probably created by explosion tags, along with the archaeologists.

Hinata, who had taken advantage of Aoi's disorientation after he had been hit in the head and sent the missing-nin into a wall with a **Hakke Kūshō** (Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Palm) to the chest, also saw their charges coming out from the dome and quickly ordered, "Temari! Kankuro! Take the archaeologists outside! Gaara, Naruto, provide cover for them!"

Hinata was going to go help her young kunoichi, but a wall of hard steel suddenly rose from the ground and blocked her path. She then took notice that she was surrounded by iron walls, much like in a coliseum.

"Sorry, princess, but you'll have to dance with me," said Sadai as she turned around to see him a few meters behind her.

Hinata took a **Jyuuken**stance and replied with, "Then, I'll have to make this quick." She quickly charged at him and threw a strike with her right hand at his left shoulder. The former Iwa shinobi raised his left arm and blocked the jab with his forearm. Hinata's eyes opened in surprise due to the feeling of resistance that she felt through her fingers. Sadai quickly capitalized by grabbing her right arm before pulling her to him and raising his right knee into her gut.

Hinata stops the knee with her free hand and head-butted the man in the chin, before jumping and drop kicking him in the chest with both of her feet. Sadai let go of her arm and slid back a few feet, while she did a series of back-flips to get some distance.

Hinata's **Byakugan**focused on her opponent, allowing her to see that some parts of his body, mostly his arms and legs, had a greater influx of chakra flowing through than needed. They also seemed more metallic in appearance, like they were covered by a layer of steel. _'Steel?'_ stealing a glance at the iron wall, which was in the way of her going to help her kunoichi, she came to a realization. "You can use **Tetsuton** (Iron Release), am I right?"

The man simply kept smirking at her while answering, "Yes, the name is _**Tekken**_ _**no Sadai**_ (Sadai of the Iron Fist). A pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Hyuuga Hinata." Having said his introductions, Sadai charged forward, attempting to punch her with a fist covered by steel, "**Tetsuton: Tekken** (Steel Release: Iron Fist)!"

'_I can't let him hit me,'_ she thought as she side stepped the punch to his right and then ducked under the back fist he sent at her. With his torso exposed, Hinata took advantage, "**Hakke Hasangeki** (Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher)!" and sent him flying back at break neck speeds, into the iron wall, with a powerful wave of chakra emitted from both of her palms.

She looked at the _Iwa _missing-nin planted into the wall created by him and, thanks to her **Byakugan**, immediately took notice of her opponent dissolving into mud.

'_A _**Doton: Kage Bunshin**_!_' realization came too late, however, as a sword penetrated through her chest from behind.

* * *

Naruto had already killed three more bandits, after getting his tantō back, by the time Hinata had ordered him to cover for their charges. He was about to go to their side and provide protection from the bandits trying to attack and capture them when he heard his tenant say, **"Look out behind you!"**

"**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)!" The blonde heard someone say as he quickly jumped to his left, avoiding being hit by a water bullet and losing his head.

The young Jinchuuriki quickly went through a sequence of hand signs familiar to him and thought, _'_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_!'_ as he fired a fireball at the enemy that attempted to kill him from behind.

The man, Aoi Rokushō, Naruto noted, easily avoided the fireball by jumping to the side and landing a few meters away from him.

Both swordsmen looked at each other, sizing each other up. Naruto knew that he would have to fight seriously. His opponent was a B-rank missing-nin from his own village. From what he got from their last fight, the man was Jōnin level in Kenjutsu, the same as him, but he didn't know anything about his Ninjutsu skills. _'I'll have to use my __**Kagamigan**__ to counter his superior speed,'_ thought the blond as he eyed the dark-green-haired man in front of him.

Aoi too was going to take this seriously. This brat had humiliated him once and he would not let him do it twice. The brat was good, he would admit that, but he was better.

In the blink of an eye, Aoi shot straight at Naruto and attempted a horizontal slash at his chest with his _**Raijin no Ken**_. Naruto blocked it and stood his ground against the powerful slash of the older swordsman. The blond jumped back and then lunged forward, stabbing at the missing-nin.

Aoi parried the stab to his right and went for a stab of his own, but Naruto used the momentum of his parried stab to spin to his left, Aoi's right, avoiding being skewered in the head by the _**Raijin no Ken**_ by a hair. When ending his spin, Naruto went to kick Aoi in the ribs, but Aoi grabbed his foot with his left hand and quickly swung his sword at the brat's head, looking to decapitating the annoying blond. The blond, once again spun to the left and, with his right leg still in possession of Aoi's grip, brought his left leg up to move the swinging arm of Aoi's up. He then placed his left hand on the ground to balance himself and slashed at the missing-nin's ankle.

Aoi quickly jumped away from the blond, who rolled forward once his right leg was free, avoiding the slash…or so he thought, for, when he went to check, he noticed that he had a small cut on his ankle, which surprised him. _'How? I avoided that slash, I'm sure of it.'_ He had jumped out of the tantō's reach before the blade could connect with his flesh. But, then how was he cut?

Once Naruto was on his feet, he placed his tantō on his mouth, summoned six shuriken from the summoning tattoos on his gloves and sent them at his opponent before going through a sequence of hand signs.

'**Tajuu**** S****h****uriken Kage Bunshin**** no Jutsu** _(Multiple Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu).'_ thought the blond as the six shuriken turned into sixty. But, he wasn't done yet. He quickly went through another sequence of hand signs, _'_**Fūton: Daitoppa**_.'_ A gust of wind then speed up the shuriken, wanting them to not miss their date with the missing-nin's flesh.

Aoi quickly threw his sword to the air and went through some hand signs, _'_**Suiton: Suijinheki**_ (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)!'_ the missing-nin spurt water from his mouth that formed a wall in front of him.

Naruto looked on as his shuriken went easily through the water wall and skewered the Konoha missing-nin. He had channeled wind chakra through his shuriken, making them sharper and allowing them to cut through the water wall.

"**Duck!"** shouted Kurama in his head and he did so immediately, avoiding losing his head to the _**Raijin no Ken**_ by a slash from his right side from Aoi. However, he was still hit by a kick to his right cheek and sent flying away. He quickly caught himself in mid-air and slid to a stop some meters away from the other swordsman.

Aoi was upon him in an instant, slashing at him with a downward slash, but the blonde blocked with his tantō, holding it firmly against the older swordsman's strength.

Aoi decided to change some words with his fellow swordsman while they were in a lock-up, "Any normal tantō or other type of blade would've been cut already from clashing with the _**Raijin no Ken**_ as many times as yours as done. How is your blade still intact?" asked the older shinobi, intrigued and angry at the same time.

Naruto's face was emotionless as always and his voice was the same as he replied to the missing-nin's query, "A shinobi should never reveal its secrets, much less to an enemy, even if that enemy will be dead in the end of the battle," he said, his face and voice never showed any emotion, even when he said the last bit, like if he was stating a fact, like he knew that it would happen and there was nothing that Aoi could do to escape such fate.

Rage filled the dark green haired man, this gennin, this _brat_, was underestimating him! He was treating him like nothing special, nothing noteworthy! Never! Aoi would never let anyone underestimate! He would be remembered! He would be feared!

"I'LL KILL YOU!" the missing-nin bellowed as he overpowered the blonde and sent him skidding back a few good meters. With twice as much speed than before, Aoi attacked Naruto with a flurry of slashes and stabs. He was attacking so fast that his arm was little more than a blur.

Naruto was not showing it, but the new pace of attack caught him off guard and he was having great trouble even noticing the movement of his opponent's arm. _'I guess I don't have a choice. I have to use it,'_ he thought.

"**You could always use my chakra, kit,"** said the massive create of chakra inside his gut.

Naruto mentally shook his head at Kurama's suggestion, while trying to evade, block or parry the slashes and stabs that he could foresee. _'I want to keep that as a trump card,'_ he explained.

"**Suit yourself."**

* * *

As soon as they were free from the chains biding them together, Hanabi and Haku took to attack the ones to bind them in the first place, the _**Oni Kyōdai**_ (Demon Brothers), Gōzu and Meizu.

Haku quickly jumped into the air and threw four senbon at each brother. Both used their gauntlets to block the senbon, but that was what the Yuki kunoichi was aiming at.

With their attention focused in the senbon, they forgot about Hanabi, who managed to get close to Meizu, **Byakugan** activated, and strike him in the left elbow, which was the arm that had the metal claw. She then spun to his left and stroke the bicep and shoulder in quick succession, closing the chakra pathways and effectively dissembling the _Kiri_ missing-nin's left arm.

She then brought him down into his back with a sweep kick and went to hit Meizu in the chest with a palm strike that would have ended his life, had the missing-nin not used a quick **Kawamiri** to replace himself with a rock from the rubble of the destroyed earth dome that was used to house the archaeologists.

Gōzu tried to attack Hanabi from behind, but she saw him coming with her doujutsu and rolled to the left, evading his claw swipe at her head.

"**Suiton: Teppōdama** (Water Release: Gunshot)!" said Haku before spitting bullets made of water the size of a her head, straight at the missing-nin, who jumped back to avoid them.

Haku then ducked under the swipe of a kunai from Meizu, that she had saw coming from the corner of her eye, and blocked second swipe with one of her senbon in her right hand. Haku then turned her body so that her right side was turned to the missing-nin, making him fall forwards due to the loss of pressure against him. Inside his guard, Haku delivered an elbow to his gut and then stabbed him in the right tight with the senbon on her hand.

"Gahh!" grunted Meizu in pain as Haku then stabbed another senbon on the side of his neck, making him fall unconscious on the floor.

Meanwhile, Gōzu was trying to avoid the strikes, jabs and palms of the youngest Hyuuga of Team 8. He was doing a good job, except for a few strikes that hit him, but didn't close his pathways, he had no major damage done to him. That changed, however, when he heard his brother grunt in pain and, as he looked at the sight of his brother falling to the ground, he lost his focus on his opponent.

Hanabi quickly took advantage of her distracted opponent and struck him in the chest with a palm strike, "**Shōtei** (Palm Bottom)!"

The chakra-infused palm-strike to the his chest caused enough internal damage to paralyze the missing-nin from _Kiri_, giving time for Haku to stab him in the neck and knock him out, just like what she did to his brother.

Regrouping, the two girls took notice of what was happening with the others.

Naruto's cousins were protecting the archaeologists from the bandits and helping them escape through the stairs. Said blonde was battling in a duel against the former shinobi of their village, Aoi Rokushō. And their sensei was fighting against the leader of the group, Sadai as they remembered, inside a steel arena.

"What do we do?" asked a slightly panicked Haku. She didn't know who they should help.

Fortunately, Hanabi was a bit calmer than her teammate and so, thought logically. "We should go help Naruto's cousins. Sensei is facing an enemy whose abilities we don't know and, if he's the leader, he must be strong, so, we would most likely be a hindrance to sensei if we tried to enter their battle. The same goes for Naruto-kun. He battled Aoi-san before, so he knows him better than us. Plus, he has the _**Kyuubi**_ inside of him, so he should have some techniques that we do not know about that could help him win, but could endanger us." Hanabi explained.

Haku, still a bit nervous, nodded to her teammate, "Ok, let's go help them. Thought, I hope Naruto-kun and Hinata-sensei can make it," she said as they moved to help Gaara and the others protect the archaeologists.

'_Me too,'_ thought Hanabi.

* * *

'_A _**Doton: Kage Bunshin**!' realization came too late, however, as a sword penetrated through her chest from behind.

"It seems that those eyes aren't all seeing, are they?" taunted Sadai from behind as he went to pull his sword arm from her back. However, Hinata grabbed the blade, not letting it go.

The brown haired man was surprised by that move, "What are you-AHHH!" he didn't get to finish his inquiry as he was shocked as the Hinata skewered by his sword arm turned into electricity.

"You're in my field of divination!" he heard the Hyuuga say as he saw her a few feet in front of him, in a stance that he had seen other Hyuuga, with whom he had fought before, use.

"**Raiton: Hakke Rokujūyon Shokkuyashi** (Lightning Release: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Shocking Palms)!" exclaimed Hinata as she proceeded to hit sixty-four of the tenketsu in Sadai's body. However, Sadai noted, this technique seemed different from the one that he had seen other Hyuuga use. At a closer look, Sadai could see lightning cursing through her fingers.

'_She's using the lightning chakra to pierce through my _**Tetsuton: Tetsu Kawa**_ (Steel Release: Iron Skin)_,_' _thought the missing-in from _Iwa_ as he was sent crashing into a wall due to the last palm strike.

'_Like I thought, his _**Tetsuton**_ has earth chakra mixed into it. And, now that I've closed his tenketsu, he shouldn't be able to mold chakra properly to coat his skin with iron again,'_ thought the Hyuuga heiress.

However, before she could capitalize on her opponent's beaten state, she had to jump back as her instincts screamed of danger at her.

And good thing she did as a pair of hands came up from underground and tried to grab her ankles, but, thankfully, she was out of reach already.

While in mid-air, Hinata went through some hand signs and let loose a beam of lightning at Sadai, as he rose from the earth.

"**Raiton: Gian** (Lightning Release: False Darkness)!" the lightning traveled at Sadai, but the missing-nin jumped to the right and avoided it. However, Hinata did not cancel the jutsu and the lightning went in pursuit of the iron user.

Sadai continued to evade the lightning beam until he crouched and placed both hands on the ground, "**Tetsuton: Tetsuryūheki** (Iron Release: Iron-Style Wall)!" an iron wall rose from the ground in front of him and blocked the lightning, although, it was also destroyed by it.

Not giving time for the Hyuuga heiress to attack again, Sadai brought his hands up, fingers tensed and iron chakra turning them to said element, "**Tetsuton: Sandan Jū** (Iron Release: Shotgun)!" Spheres the size of his fingertips began shooting from said body part at breakneck speeds, with Hinata as their target.

Hinata proved to not be an easy target to hit as she dodged each bullet with grace and agility. However, the bullets were too great in number to avoid all of them, so she was still hit in some places, but, she managed to make it so that those that hit did not damaged any vital organs.

"**Katon: Gōenka** (Fire Release: Great Flame Flower)!" doing some hand signs while dodging the bullets, Hinata then breathed three fireballs at the missing-nin.

Sadai avoided the fireballs by using **Doton: Dochū Senkō** (Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage) to turn the earth around him into a fluid and going underground. He didn't stop there, for he created three more **Doton: Bunshin** and they swam through the earth, all four surrounding the Hyuuga heiress. Two jumped out of the earth and attacked her from both sides, swinging at her neck and hip with their **Tetsuton: Tetsuken** (Iron Release: Iron Sword).

Hinata leaned backwards into a bridge position and then kicked out with both of her feet, hitting both clones with her heels in their jaws. However, the final clone and the original then attacked from behind and front, their own iron swords poisoned to pierce the young woman's heart and lung.

Acting quickly and with great agility, Hinata spun on her hands and kicked both clone and original in their faces, changing their trajectory. She then used **Kage Buyō** to get behind the earth clone still airborne on her right, linked her warms around his waist and performed a picture-perfect German suplex, planting the clone's head into the hard floor of the chamber and effectively breaking its skull, making it turn to earth again.

Hinata got to her feet, as the other two clones and the original rolled to their feet too, and went through another sequence of hand signs.

"**Raiton: Nijū Raijū Tsuiga** (Lightning Release: Double Lightning Beast Tracking Fang)!" from Hinata's lightning-covered hands, two wolf-like beasts came to life and went in pursuit of the three Sadai.

"**Tetsuton: Hiraishin** (Iron Release: Lightning Rod)!" the Sadai in the middle turned his right arm into a club of iron and held it above his head, making the lightning beasts turn their trajectories to him, allowing the other two to attack Hinata from both sides.

As Hinata cut the connection with the lightning beasts and the clone was hit and destroyed, the other two attacked with great coordination, making Hinata work hard to defend herself from the double team, which was even more difficult than usual because of their iron-coated fists and kicks.

She dodged a right hook and ducked under a roundhouse kick to her head. Using her entire body as a spring, by amassing power through taking a posture where the back of her body falls down, the Hyuuga Heiress kicks just above the head.

"**Konoha Shōfū** (Leaf Rising Wind)!" said Hinata as she kicked the Sadai that tried to kick her. Now, because the power of the kick from the ground is instantly converted into a blow, the Sadai hit is launched high into the hair, colliding head first into the ceiling of the chamber and dispelling into mud.

"**Tetsuton: Tekken**!" snarled Sadai as he sucker punched the Hyuuga Heiress. He then grabbed her wrist and punched her in the face again, following it with an uppercut. He brought her face down to knee it, but she used her free hand to grab the knee and, using it as a base, did a one-hand handstand and, in an incredible show of contortionism and flexibility, locked her legs around the missing-nin's neck with her back bent at an awkward angle. With all of her leg strength, Hinata performed a Hurricanrana, planting Sadai's face into the ground.

With her wrist freed, she rolled out away from the down brunette and tried to catch her breath while looking at said brunette.

She watched as the brunette got back up holding his, now broken, nose and put it back into place. "You're going to pay for that, bitch," he threatened, his black eyes digging a hole into her.

Even though her lips were swollen and she could taste the blood inside her mouth, Hinata just smirked, stood up and motioned with her hand for him to bring it.

* * *

Aoi was a very angry man right now. First, the blonde brat _dared_ to underestimate him! And now, the blonde was matching his slashes blow for blow!

How? That was the question that kept hammering Aoi's thoughts. How could a fresh-out-of-the-Academy Genin brat keep up with him!? It was impossible! An outrage! This son of a bitch should be dead on Aoi's feet! But, no! The brat was blocking, parrying and avoiding Aoi's slashes like he could see them before the missing-nin could even think of them! And then, he would counterattack with a move exactly the same as the one Aoi had used before! He was mocking him! This thrice damned son of a bitch of a blonde was _mocking_ him by using Aoi's own moves against him!

Quickly side-stepping to his left a swing to his right shoulder, the violet-eyed swordsman slashed at the blonde Genin's neck, the intension of separating the blonde menace's head from his shoulders drowning every thought in his head.

Once again, the blonde infuriated him even more by ducking under the swing and swung at Aoi's mid-section, even though the brat's tantō didn't have enough length to reach said area.

However, Aoi had learned, much to his ever growing confusion that the damn blade could still cut him even if it didn't touch him. In his rage and anger, the missing-nin never thought that Naruto could be increasing his tantō's reach by using wind chakra manipulation. Then again, why should he? The blonde was a Genin. How could he know of, much less master, such a hard skill that most Chunnin, and even some Jōnin, had trouble achieving?

Thanks to his higher speed, the missing-nin pivoted on his right foot and then parried the brat's slash up, leaving his torso exposed for the descending slash of Aoi's _**Raijin no Ken**_.

Or so he thought, for the brat looked at him with those emerald green eyes – wait!? Emerald green eyes? They were sapphire blue the last time he had seen them? Did the kid have a doujutsu bloodline!?

These thoughts were never answered for the brat just copied him, again, by pivoting on his feet, thought he did so with his left foot, avoiding the slash and going for one of his own at his forearm, which was blocked by the faster Aoi.

"I see that you have a doujutsu, that explains how you've been managing to copy my every move," commented Aoi.

The blonde Genin just looked at him, expression and tone never changing from his stoic mask of emotionlessness, "And I see that you have more intelligence that I first gave you credit for, Rokushō-san."

That comment made the missing-nin's blood boil, but, before he could express his fury, the blonde turned into a band of ravens!

The former _Konoha_ shinobi knew immediately that he was caught in a Genjutsu and proceeded to break it as every raven started descending on him.

He then found himself as the target of multiple small fireballs with rotating shuriken inside them.

"**Katon: Hō Kaiten Shuriken** (Fire Release: Phoenix Rotating Shuriken)…" he heard the accursed brat whispering from around him.

'_I really hate brats!'_ was the only thought on Aoi's head.

* * *

**_And that's it! Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to review saying what you liked and you didn't. Criticism is good, but flames will only be used to fuel my fireplace._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, people! I'm sorry for taking so long, but, you see, my pc had a crash, so, I went one month without it until I managed to get a new one. Then I had a bit of writters block, so, yeah, sorry again.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? It's obvious that I don't own Naruto. If I did, these infernal fillers would be long dead.**

"Word" – Talking

'_Italic'_ – Thoughts

"**Bijuu" **– Bijuu or Summons talking

'_**Jinchuuriki'**_ – Bijuu or Summons thoughts

"**Jutsu**" – Jutsus

* * *

Jinchuuriki, the power of human sacrifice. They are people chosen to bare the power of Bijuus, demons, beings made purely of chakra. They're people- No! Weapons created by their villages to protect them, even when their own villages' inhabitants hate them, despise them. It is for that very reason that a Jinchuuriki is always someone with close ties to the village's Kage, so that they do not think of escaping their jails. For that is what they are, jailed monsters. Imprisoned in their own homes.

Gaara knew all of this, his father and grandmother, Rasa and Uzumaki Chiyo respectively, had told him about it when he was seven. They had told him how it had all started. How, after his fight against Uchiha Madara and the sealing of the Kyuubi, Senju Hashirama had captured every Biju, all other eight of them, using his **Mokuton** (Wood Release). They had then told him how, as an act of peace, and to try to keep the balance of power between all villages, the Shodaime Hokage had traded the Bijuu, like bargain chips, to the other villages.

Really, how stupid can one be? Give beings capable of mass destruction, that were other your tomb, to your enemies, your rivals? Was the Shodaime, the God of Shinobi, really that naive to think that the other villages would not use their Bijuu against them, as weapons of war?

Back to the matter at hand, as all Jinchuuriki of _Suna_, Gaara knew everything about his Bijuu, and some others too. Shukaku, the One-Tailed Tanuki, specialized in **Fūton** and **Jiton** (Magnet Release).

When Shukaku had been given to _Suna_, the Shodaime Kazekage had had difficulty in controlling him. That was, however, until a Suna Priest named Bunpuku sealed the Shukaku inside his own body, thus making him the first jinchuuriki of _Suna_ and Shukaku. Shukaku would then have another two jinchuuriki, the second one inspiring the Sandaime Kazekage to create his **Satetsu** (Iron Sand) fighting style.

However, the third jinchuuriki had been the most problematic. He had been corrupted by Shukaku, succumbing to the need of sleep and letting the beast take over. It had been Gaara's maternal grandfather, Uzumaki Takemaru, the one to seal the Ichibi inside the then recently born Gaara, dying because of the his too advanced age to perform such sealing, joining his daughter and Gaara's mother, who had die while giving birth to her child only just a day earlier.

Like most Jinchuuriki, Gaara had not gotten an easy childhood, even though his was happier than most. He didn't go out of the Uzumaki estate in _Suna_ much, so he didn't make friends at all. He had his cousins, though, Kankurou and Temari. They were his family, along with his uncle, and their father, Yashamaru, his father, the Yondaime Kazekage Rasa, who tried to pass as much time as he could with his son. Then there was his grandmother, Uzumaki Chiyo and her brother. He also had another uncle, his father's brother, but, he had betrayed the village and the family, so, they didn't talk much about him.

The heart of the matter was that Uzumaki Gaara had had a good childhood and a family, so that he didn't ever succumb to the tanuki inside him. And, taking into account that the seal that hold back the demon was done by an Uzumaki, who were genius at fuuinjutsu, he wouldn't succumb to the beast anytime now.

Taking everything that was just said into consideration, one would be rather confused at seeing Gaara right now, as he fought against the mercenaries around him while protecting the archaeologists.

Technically, Gaara's sand was doing the entire job and he wasn't moving a single finger. However, that doesn't mean that he isn't doing anything. He's the one that is wasting chakra to control the sand. Not much, really, but, he's still wasting some, so, he is doing something to protect them.

Upon receiving the older Hyuuga's orders, Gaara and his cousins had climbed the stairs back to the surface, protecting their charges from the mercenaries after them, only to come face to face with even more mercenaries.

Now, Gaara's main weapon, the one that he got from having Shukaku inside him, is his control over sand due to the beast's **Jiton**.

So, Gaara can control sand. And, where were they now? In a desert. Okay, and what does a desert have? Sand.

So, yeah, you can pretty much see where this is going. One doesn't need to be a genius to understand that the mercenaries were fucked up big time. And, that's kind of the problem too.

You see, it would be very, very, easy for Gaara to immobilize all of the mercenaries. Really, they're standing on top of sand! Something that he can control with a mere thought!

But, no! That would be too easy! Where's the fun in that? No, Gaara would play with them. Give them a bit of hope, see the fear grow until they understood that their death had come.

Yeah, one of the things that no one, not even Gaara's family at the time, could've known was that Gaara would have developed some sadistic tendencies. He enjoyed seeing other's pain, however minuscule it was. It amused him to no end! And, right now, he had at least 40 or so people for his sadistic side to torment at his leisure. Oh, tormenting he would!

The first thing that the red-head had done was summoning a dome of sand around his cousins, Naruto's teammates and the archaeologists. No need for them to get in the way of his fun. He then turned his eyes to survey the men that surround him from all sides, trapping him at the center, or so they thought.

"What's the matter brat? Trying to be a hero, uh?" one of the mercenaries taunted and Gaara moved his blank stare at him.

"I'm no hero," he started, before his blank expression broke into a sadistic, predatory, smirk, "I'm just the monster from your nightmares!"

And then, the mercenaries knew only fear…Oh! And pain! Don't forget about the pain either.

* * *

Down in the chamber below, our other jinchuuriki was having one of his toughest battles yet. It wasn't as difficult as fighting Itachi or Hinata-sensei, but, it his enemy was another Jōnin, so, it was still difficult. Proof of that was the cuts that he had all over his body, mostly over his arms and torso. Talking about his torso, there was one huge gash on it, going from his right shoulder, across his chest and ending at his left hip. Good thing that he wasn't wearing his shirt or it would've been all bloody due to the blood flowing out from his wounds. Kurama was healing them, but, it was a slow process. Though, at least, he wouldn't die from blood loss.

Aoi wasn't that better either. While being a Gennin, Naruto was good, the missing-nin had to admit that. He also had some cuts on his bare arms and legs, not has deep as the ones on Naruto, but they would still ender his fighting ability, since the blonde had target mostly the joints.

To be honest, Naruto only managed to damage the missing-nin as much as he did because of his doujutsu, **Kagamigan**(Mirror's Eye). A doujutsu created from the mutation between the **Sharingan** and Kyuubi's chakra that Naruto gained after he accidentally touched Indra with his right hand. While activated, Naruto's eyes turn light green and he becomes able to predict his opponent's movements, as well as copy them, but, unlike the Sharingan, he can't copy ninjutsu or genjutsu.

However, much like the **Sharingan**, these eyes have the weakness that, while they allow Naruto to predict his opponent's movements, if his body isn't fast enough to respond to what he sees, he won't be able to do anything.

Anyway, back to the battle at hand, Naruto crossed his fingers and thought name of the jutsu, instead of calling it, just like Itachi had taught him to, _'__**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__'_.

Six more blondes appeared at the original's sides, all of them with tantōs in their gloved hands and light green eyes.

"More clones? Got nothing better, brat?" taunted Aoi with a smirk.

None of the blondes responded, they instead chose to advance at in an arrow formation. Aoi parried the downward slash from the first clone to the right, pivoted on his left foot to avoid a trust from a second clone and then slashed the neck of said clone, 'killing' it. He jumped to avoid a sweep kick from a clone behind him and performed a back flip to avoid being cut in half at the waist by another clone. As he landed, he stabbed the clone that had tried to sweep him of his feet in head. The other four clones went at him from all sides, but, Aoi spun in place, performing a spinning slash and 'killing' them all.

Looking at the original once again, Aoi's vision was filled with crows, hundreds of them appearing from thin air, coming at him from all sides.

"You think the same trick will work on me twice, punk?" he said as he sent a wave of chakra big enough to break a double layered genjutsu. The crows, however, didn't disappear like he was expecting them to. No, they instead went out in clouds of smoke and from those clouds came hundreds clones, all falling down to Aoi's location.

"What!?" the missing-nin called out in shock, however, he didn't had time to say anything else as all of the clones called out in unison.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha**!" After that there was an explosion that rocked the whole chamber… until reality itself seemed to break like glass to reveal Aoi still standing on the same spot, the area around him looking the same, like if there aren't been a huge explosion.

The missing-nin had been expecting the double-layered genjutsu, however, Naruto had also knew that he his opponent would be expecting it, so, made the second genjutsu that more realistic. Thanks to that, the blonde gained a few precious seconds. Enough time to create two more clones and for the trio of blondes to charge at Aoi.

"**Konoha-Ryū: Mikazuki no Mai**!" the three called out as they swung at Aoi from the left, right and above at the same time.

Having just got out of a double layered genjutsu that any shinobi would call B or A-ranked, it would be normal for Aoi to be able of blocking the three slashes. So, he did not block them, but, used a **Mizu Kawamiri** to turn into a pool of water instead. The blonde trio passed over him and quickly returned to normal, doing hand signs as he turned around.

"**Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu** (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)!" Aoi compressed the water as much as he could before firing a torrent of it at the three blonde brats in front of him. Said brats were hit by the torrent of pressurized water and turned into clouds of smoke upon impact.

Before Aoi could try to locate the original, seals all over his body glued blue and he felt his body feel much heavier than before, so much so that he dropped face first into the ground, enable to do move a single inch due to his added weight.

"Each one of those gravity seals adds ten kilograms to the body," he heard his opponent explain as the brat appeared from out of thin air in front of him.

'_**Meisaigakure no Jutsu**__!?'_ the missing-nin thought, shocked that a Genin would know such a technique.

Naruto, meanwhile, just looked at his downed opponent with a stoic face as he said, "You have ten of those seals all over your body that my clones and I have placed throughout our battle. You won't be able to move at all while those seals are active."

Aoi just scoffed, "So, what are you going to do to me, brat? Kill me? Hmph, like you had the balls to-" he was cut off as his own **Raijin no Ken** pierced through his skull. Naruto then removed the legendary sword of the Nidaime Hokage from its previous owner's head and looked at it for a bit then at his own tantō. Coming to a decision, the blonde sheathed his tantō and wielded the **Raijin **with his right hand, swinging the blade through the air in a few practice swings to get a feel for the weight of the blade and then nodded to himself. He then heard an explosion coming from the other side of the chamber and the iron wall that blocked said side from view. Naruto made a clone, ordered it to get everything that Aoi had on his person that could be useful and then burn the body, after sealing the missing-nins head.

Receiving a nodded from his doppelganger, Naruto made way to go help his sensei.

* * *

While her student was fighting the _Konoha_ traitor, Hinata was trading blows with the _Iwa_ missing-nin.

Knowing that her Jyuuken was not working well enough against the Tetsuton user, even when enhanced by her lightning chakra, the Jōnin chose to change to her sensei's fighting style, the **Gōken** (Strong Fist).

Unlike the **Jyūken**, which focuses on internal damage to the chakra system, the **Gōken** specializes on external damage and breaking bones.

Though, because of Sadai's **Tetsuton: Tetsu Kawa** (Iron Release: Iron Skin), hitting hard would not be enough to damage him. So, doing the same that she did with her **Jyūken**, Hinata focused lightning chakra on her limbs, enhancing the speed of her reflexes and attacks, as well as giving them the elemental advantage needed to pass through her opponent's defense.

Ducking under a **Tekken**, Hinata gave her opponent an elbow to the gut, followed by an uppercut to the jaw and then finished her combo with a roundhouse kick to the solar plexus that sent the brunette flying backwards.

Sadai quickly planted his feet on the ground, stopping himself a few meters from hitting the iron wall that he had created at the beginning of their fight. Quickly going through some hand seals, Sadai called out, "**Tetsuton: Kishin** (Iron Release: Demon Logs)!"

Serrated spears of iron grew from the iron wall behind Sadai and were fired at high speeds towards the Hyūga Heiress.

Hinata quickly reverted to her clan's **Jyūken** and prepared to use another technique of her own creation. Creating large, however, also thin, strong and flexible arc-shaped chakra blades from the palms of her hands, Hinata used her great flexibility to move her arms in rapid swings and arcs, moving the chakra blades to cover even her back and creating a dome with her at the center of it. She then added lightning chakra to the chakra blades, turning them to arcs of lightning.

"**Raiton: Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō** (Lightning Release: Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms)!" she called out the name of her technique.

Sadai stood there perplexed as his serrated spears were cut into pieces of as they met those arc-shaped chakra blades of lightning that composed the dome around the Hyūga Jōnin. This made the former _Iwa_ sneer as he went through another sequence of hand signs, "I'm going to bury you alive, bitch! **Doton: Retsudo Tenshō** (Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm)!"

Hinata had to stop her jutsu to keep her balance as the ground surrounding her broke apart and spiraled inwards on it, trying to bury or crush her underneath it.

To guarantee his opponent's death, Sadai once again went through more hand seals, "**Doton: Tabe Chiyū** (Earth Release: Devouring Earth)!" Controlling the earth, Sadai turned it into jaws of ferocious beasts and sent them down to swallow and crush the blunette.

There was a mini earthquake as rock and stone where all brought down on the Jōnin sensei of Team 8. The rock upon rock, stone upon stone, all piling up on top of the blunette as the missing-nin from _Iwa_ smirked in victory.

His fell, however, when he heard the words coming from underneath the pile of rubble and debris that had consumed Hinata, "**Hakkeshō Dai Kaiten** (Eight Trigrams: Great Palms Revolving Heaven)!"

Dust, stone, rubble and debris were sent flying every as a spinning dome of chakra made itself known from Hinata's position.

'_That's no normal __**Kaiten**__. It's at least twice the size of the last one I saw!'_ analyzed the B-rank missing-nin. He then watched as the _Konoha_ kunoichi stopped spinning and turned into a band of ravens, the black birds coming at him hungrily.

"Hmph, who do you take me for!?" he ragged as he dispelled the genjutsu by doing a half ram hand seal and saying, "Kai!"

However, instead of disappearing the ravens turned into a tremendous ball of fire falling down on him.

'_A double layered genjutsu!?'_ he asked himself as he slammed his hands together into a prayer like gesture to break the second genjutsu, as he could literally feel the ball's hot temperature getting closer, "Kai!"

The ball of flaming inferno faded away. Sadai, however, had no time to sigh in relief as he was met with a heel to the face.

"**Dainamiku Entori** (Dynamic Entry)!" Hinata called out as she hit the brunette in the face with a jump kick and sent him crashing against his iron wall, leaving a good dent in it too. As she landed, though, she saw him turn into a rock that he had substituted with.

Sadai then came from the ground behind her, having used the **Doton: Dochū Senkō** (Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage) to travel underground and get behind the Hyūga heiress, his **Tetsuton: Tetsuken** (Iron Release: Iron Sword) coming down on her back diagonally.

Sadai felt great as his blade cut the Hyūga bitch from left shoulder blade to right hip. That feeling went away quickly, being replaced with anger as he saw his would be victim turn into lightning, which travelled along his blade and to his body, numbing it and paralyzing him.

The former _Iwa_ shinobi then heard a 'pop' and looked in front of him as his opponent cancelled her **Henge no Jutsu**, which she had used to turn into a rock, and took a Jyūken stance.

"You are, once more, within my field of divination," she said as she charged at the brunette with fire covering her hands.

"**Katon: Hakke Rokujūyon Nenshō Shō** (Fire Release: Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Burning Palms)!" the blunette called out after hitting sixty-four of her target's tenketsu. Though, instead of closing them like the normal version of the technique, or shocking them like the **Raiton** version, she burned Sadai's tenketsu from the inside, causing untold amounts of damage to them and probably rending them useless forever, and thus, ending the brunette's ability to mold chakra and shinobi career.

Sadai screamed like he had never did before, the numbness of his body long forgotten and replaced by burning agony! Hinata took out a kunai to kill and spare him from any more pain. Piercing his heart, the last thing that she heard the missing-nin say was, "You…shall fall…to the Yin…Ki…rin…"

'_Yin Kirin?'_ her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her blonde gennin.

"Are you alright, Hinata-sensei?" Naruto inquired, his tone stoic, though, if you looked at his eyes, you would see a tiny bit of worry in them.

"Yes, only a mid-case of chakra exhaustion," she answered with a nodded and then asked, "What about you? I can see that you have a new toy," she said with a light smirk as she eyed the **Raijin no Ken** on Naruto's right hand.

"I'm alright, the Kyūbi has already healed any injury that I got from my fight with Rokushō Aoi. I left a clone back there to collect his head and burn the body while I came here to assist you, should you had needed," the blonde told her before asking her, "Sensei, this here is **Tekken no Sadai**, correct? User of the **Tetsuton**?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" she asked curiously. It was then that Hinata saw, for the first time since knowing the young jinchūriki, Naruto smirk.

"Because I'm about to show you another S-ranked secret of _Konohagakure_ that involves my person," he informed her as he ungloved his right hand and approached Sadai's corpse. "Though, if you want details, you'll have to ask Yondaime-sama. This one I'm not allowed to tell, since, while it involves me, it could very well endanger _Konoha_ if it was discovered."

What happened next Hinata would not forget for a long time.

* * *

Three hours later, we find Team 8, _Suna's_Uzumaki and their charges in front of a big set of doors. After what had happened with Naruto and Hinata, they had went up to the surface to check on the others, only to see bloodied sand surrounding a dome made of unbloodied sand. They then heard a laugh and saw Gaara standing over the bloodied body of one of the bandits that had come with Sadai. All around the red-head were the bloodied bodies of all the bandits. Now, if one were to see so much blood, they would assume that Gaara had killed them all, and Hinata had assumed such, however, that was far from the truth. All bandits were very much alive, though, they very much prefer the opposite.

Seeing his cousin and his sensei coming, Gaara lowered the dome that he had made to keep the others from interfering with his fun. The archaeologists had vomited at seeing the state of the bandits' bodies, and the young girls from Team 8 hadn't done the same only because they had that little bit more of resolve, but, it was only a little bit. Kankuro and Temari, though, had seen scenes like this one many times and were used to it.

After everyone had reported their actions to the Jōnin of the group, Hinata was about to ask Naruto to go fetch the Demon Brothers when the clone that the blonde had make to seal Aoi's head came up stairs and gave her a scroll that held said missing-nins inside in a stasis state and gave the scroll to Aoi's head to the original. Sadai's corpse had already been sealed too.

The group rested for three hours, getting their stamina and chakra levels back up, before descending down to the chamber once more, Naruto leaving five clones to guard the entrance and the bounded and knocked out bandits, whose wounds had been treated.

Going around the craters in the ground, the result of Hinata's and Sadai's fight, the group reached the big set of doors mentioned above, leading us to this present moment where the Hyūga in the group were looking at the gate, to check if there were any traps and or seals to that could be activated.

"It's clear, no seal whatsoever is inscribed on these doors," said Hanabi.

"Ok, but, how are we going to open them?" inquired Haku. "These doors are too heavy for us to move them!"

"Gaara, if you don't mind," said Temari to her cousin. Gaara nodded at her before using his sand to move the doors and open them.

Haku looked at Gaara with some envy, "You know, I'm almost jealous of that sand of yours."

Naruto had a small smirk at her comment. He too had been jealous of Gaara's **Jiton** at once.

"**You do know that you could get that power too, right? With your Kekkei Genkai that's relatively simple,"** said Kurama inside his tenant's head.

'_Yes, I know that. But, just because I can, it doesn't mean I should,'_ counter-argued the blonde. _'Plus, Gaara's the son of the Kazekage. If I stole his __**Jinton**__, that could lead to trust issues between _Sunagakure_ and _Konohagakure_, us being cousins would not matter. Also, and more importantly, I'm no Uchiha. I won't go and steal the hard work of my allies or comrades.'_

"**If you say so." '**_**I would've let you die if you were anything like those red eyed bastards,'**_ the Kyūbi thought to himself that last part.

The group was now walking through a hall way, the Hyūga girls using their **Byakugan** to check for any traps and a group of six clones a good distance ahead of them to trigger or dismantle any traps that they didn't notice.

Half an hour later, the group saw a light at the end of the hall way. Once out of the hall way, they entered into the biggest library that anyone of them had ever seen. Bookcase after bookcase, shelf after shelf, all filled with books that looked older than anyone of them. The bookcases occupied the whole room, hundreds of them, going from on side to the other. The only source of light was the chandeliers, with nine candles each, above the bookcases.

"So many books, so much knowledge to learn…" mumbled Nakumura.

"We found it…the library of Rouran…" said Shiba in wonder.

"Well, it's going to take a lot of time to check all of these books," mentioned Hamada. The other archaeologists were also murmuring between themselves in excitement.

"Wait!" ordered Hinata as she saw some archaeologists moving to go for the bookcases, "There is something wrong with these books, I can see some residues of chakra in them."

"What do you think this means, Hinata-san?" asked Shiba.

"Too many things and none of them I like," she answered and then looked at Naruto's clones, "Could you guys open some of these books?" the clones nodded and went to grab some of the books from different bookcases and shelves. Then, various things happened. Two clones were shocked the moment they touched a book, another three were burned when they opened their chosen books and the final one couldn't even take his chosen book from its shelf as he was pierced by a spike that came from the ground as he was taking the book from the shelf.

The archaeologists were surprised and very thankful to the Hyūga heiress for stopping them, while the Uzumaki of the group were more interested on the mechanisms and seals used to create such defensive measures.

"Another test then," Kankuro mentioned before turning his gaze to Shiba, "Does your grandfather's diary have anything to say about this one, old man?" that earned him a fist to the head from his sister.

"Be more respectful, you idiot!" she reprimanded.

The archaeologist chuckled at their antics, "It's quite alright, don't worry about it. I have a grandson that's always calling me that, so, I'm used to it." He then skipped through his grandfather's diary until he found what he was looking for, "Ah, here it is! Now, it says here that to pass this test, we need to look, not with our eyes, but, with our soul and find the only and real book hidden among all of these fake ones. That book is an index that, according to this diary, holds a whole library sealed inside it."

"A whole library inside a book? That's very impressive, if you ask me," whistled Haku.

"I doubt that it is literally a whole library. Most likely that index has all of the real books that would be in the place of these fake ones sealed inside it," said Naruto.

"Heh, yeah, that makes more sense," the dark haired girl nervously laughed.

Meanwhile, Gaara had been thinking about what the clue to find the index, "Hm, to look with our soul instead of our eyes…" he then looked at the Hyūga present and it clicked, "I know what it means."

Naruto heard that and looked at Gaara, "You figured it out too, itoko?" his answer was only a nod from the red-head.

"Yes, the diary is saying for us to use our chakra to look for the book. Chakra is part of our soul, so, that could be what _'look with your soul'_ means. By 'look' I think it means use chakra sensing abilities. All of these books have chakra residues in them because of the seals that they have. The index must be the only book that does not have any chakra residue at all."

"How are we going to find it then? Does any of you have the ability to sense chakra?" asked Hamada.

"No, but, we have the next best thing. Two Hyūgas and their **Byakugan**," answered Temari.

Hanabi sighed, "Well, this is going to take a while." Her sister chuckled at her annoyance.

"How about we make this a bet, Hanabi-chan? Whoever finds the index first will have to pay for the other's lunch when we get back to _Konoha_," the older Hyūga suggested with a competitive smirk.

Hanabi gave her sister an equal smirk, "You're on, Onee-sama." With that, both Hyūgas started walking among the bookcases, trying to locate the index.

After about four hours of looking through hundreds of bookcases and shelves, the youngest Hyūga gave a shout of triumph, "Aha! Found it!"

The oldest Hyūga and the rest of the group then came to her location, "Nice work, Imouto. Seems like I own you a lunch," said Hinata to a smirking Hanabi. The Jōnin then looked at the blonde of Team 8, "Naruto, if you please."

Naruto nodded, created a clone and had it retrieve the book that Hanabi pointed out while the original and the others took a few steps back. The clone grabbed it and, after a few seconds of nothing, took it from the shelf. After another few seconds of nothing, he opened it took a look through it, "The pages are filled with sealing matrixes, a title above each one, referring to what book is sealed in the seal," reported the clone. "It doesn't seem to have any trap seal on it, so, it must be the real one," the clone then gave the book to Hinata, who inspected it with her **Byakugan**, before giving it to Shiba, "Here you go, Shiba-san." The archaeologist took the book and then looked at Jōnin with a smile of gratitude, "Thank you, Hinata-san. And thank you too, young shinobi. Without you, we would never have found this great piece of history."

The Hyūga heiress smiled at the man, "Don't thank us yet, Shiba-san. We still have to get you back home. But, you're welcome."

Hanabi then sighed in relief, "Our first mission, we finally finished it." Everyone then started going back to the hall, so that they could go back to the surface.

"Yeah, can't wait until I can lie down in my bed," Haku said.

Hinata smiled at her team's backs. Their first mission had been tough, but, they had managed to hang in there and finish it. She knew that they would go long in the ninja world. She would make sure of it.

* * *

**And so we end the second arc of this fic! The next one or two chapters will be fillers and then we will go to our third arc.**

**I would like if you guys and gals could tell me what you liked or didn't like in this arc. Any questions you may have please ask them and I'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities without giving out spoilers.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
